The Battle
by Manny1428
Summary: Flame, Felicia, Jack, Anna, Geric, Keith and James have a lot of expectations to live up to, after all their parents were legendary during their time! Halt, Pauline, Alyss, Will, Cassie and Horace have given their children an adventurous streak. But with the upcoming war with Morgan will the kids realise their true potential?
1. Chapter 1 : Careers are Found

"Oh, come on dad! You know that we've been planning for this picnic for almost a week now, ever since Lily turned fifteen. Why won't you let us go,"

In a way, which to the people who knew her would put as pleading but to anybody else seem like demanding.

Flame, the younger daughter of the legendary Will Treaty was in many ways like her father - stubborn, adventurous, brave, headstrong and she did not think very much before carrying out an action. She was best friends with Lily Carrick, daughter of Halt, and many people thought this friendship was very necessary as their fathers had been the best of friends, indeed Halt considered Will to be his foster son.

Their mothers, both stately, graceful, polite and diplomatic in their opinions were definitely one of the best friends in the kingdom of Araluen. So many people considered their friendship as part and parcel of their lives.

Nobody thought about the older twin, Felicia. She was soft spoken and diplomatic but did not want a life of adventure. She preferred the little cabin in the woods to the great outdoors which the rest of her family seemed to love. But she did know how to defend herself though she might not have been as good as Will or Alyss or even her twin sister, Flame.

"Very well. You may go but be back soon, " said Will, relenting. He never could stand against the stubbornness of his second born.

"Thanks dad! Bye mum, dad! ... Bye 'cia, " she added as she saw her sister come through the doorway into the cabin, having thus completed her morning's chores.

"Bye sweetie" called Alyss. Her dad waved as she went. Felicia muttered a goodbye.

She had never found a friend who liked her for who she was, unlike Flame. Flame had found Lily, but whenever she joined them she felt as if she was the odd one out, which decidedly she was. Flame and Lily together were one of the biggest pests of the fief of Redmont. She was more rule abiding and shyer than either of the other two.

Flame had asked her to join them, but Felicia could see that it was more out of politeness than actual comradeship. Nevertheless, the two of them were good friends, ever ready to put chores on each other's heads or bail the other out of trouble. The latter was usually done by Felicia since she rarely got out of trouble for which Flame had to bail her out of.

An hour or so later, the two troublemakers arrived, soaking wet and bickering...

"You pushed me in" cried Flame accusingly.

"Did not"cried Lily

"Did too"

And thus the bickering continued until the two reached the cabin where presently their parents, both Flame's and Lily's were waiting.

"We want to talk the three of you" said Halt, looking at the Felicia and the two dripping 'idiots' as he called them, whenever he was angry with them, which he was usually since they had made him wait for a whole half hour.

He couldn't understand how two kids of the same parents, twins even, could differ so much. Flame and Felicia were not identical, their appearances differed a lot. Felicia had her mother's grey, sparkling eyes, the same hair and her father's nose and mouth. Flame had her father's brown eyes and brown hair and her mother's nose and mouth. They were virtually opposites, in features as well as personalities.

Flame had a rough, adventurous spirit which was extremely stubborn and would fight for her friends and the things she believed in. Felicia on the other hand was a laid back person but would definitely fight if the need arose. She was not adventurous by nature and preferred the cosiness of her home and hearth.

These were the thoughts that went through Halt's head as he saw the two standing together, side by side.

"Go get changed. I'm not even going to ask what happened in the woods," said Halt

They quickly ran into Flame's room and got changed. The wet clothes were laid on the clothes line to dry in the morning's hot sun.

"So, what did you want to talk to us about," Asked Flame, grinning cheekily.

"We wanted to talk to the three of you about your career options and opinions."answered Will, easily.

"Yes, so Flame we will start with you...what career would you like to choose, may I ask?" Asked Halt.

"A ranger"answered she, very promptly.

"Are you sure? There are a lot of dangers in the life of a ranger."said her father.

"Yes dad I'm sure. This is what I've wanted for the last five years of my life."

"Very well. We were going to meet Princess Cassandra and Sir Horace tomorrow and we'll go and meet Crowley then to check upon your option."said Will.

"Next comes Lily. What would you like to become dear?"asked Pauline.

"A ranger."

"Are you sure? Yes you're sure...I'm not even going to bother asking."said Halt heavily.

"Well then that leaves us with Felicia. What do you want to become darling?"questioned Alyss.

"I don't know"said Felicia, bitterly.

"You don't know"repeated Halt in a flat voice. "Very well then after our trip tomorrow, we will discuss your career option."said Halt and gave Felicia a kind smile.

They had their midday meal and then the four stuck up adults sent them to pack their luggage as well as their's, which conveniently meant a trip to the castle for Halt's and Pauline's clothes. When the lot of them were separated into piles, the task came of stuffing them into a bag which was relatively easy. Then they set to work making the ponies ready. None of the kids had a ranger horse but all of them had a horse to look after. By the time everything was gotten ready for the next day, the three kids were so exhausted that they all fell asleep in one room right after dinner.

The next morning, when woken up they had a breakfast of 'something delicious' as Alyss put it and then they set out. The next two days were spent majorly on horseback when they finally saw the majestic castle of Araluen.

"Stand and be recognised" called a guard.

"Ranger Halt and Will with Lady Pauline and Lady Alyss and family"said Halt. Both him and Will were holding up oak leaves for the soldiers in guard to see.

"Enter Rangers, diplomats and company" cried the main guard and they were allowed inside.

They were escorted to a set of guest rooms and after Felicia had refreshed herself she announced that she would be going to visit the marketplace and look around the village if that was okay. After getting an affirmative answer, she left the castle and wandered about. Suddenly she saw a girl, a little younger than herself standing in the middle of the road, seemingly not noticing an oxen cart running in full speed towards her. Nobody else seemed to have noticed her. Felicia didn't know what happened to her but she ran at full speed and pushed herself and the girl into a tree. Only then did the girl realise what a grave danger she had been in.

"Thank you. Thank you so very much"she said though shining eyes.

"Come on. I'm taking you to the castle."said Felicia gently but firmly. Only then did she realise how much time she had spent out and she pulled the girl in the direction of the castle.

When they entered the hall, she saw her mother, father and all the others, including aunt Cassandra and uncle Horace and two other boys all with worried looks on their faces.

"Where could she have gone?" Said both Alyss and Cassandra at the same time.

Then they noticed the two of them and all of them surged forward. After a great deal of hugs and Sorry-to-worry-you's... Cassandra said "now where did you run off to princess?"sternly.

"Princess?"questioned Felicia, stunned in the revelation that this girl was actually the princess of Araluen.

"Yes this is my mother. Mother I ..."and she told the tale..the cart, into the tree, everything.

"Thank you" said Cassandra and Horace and the two boys.

"You do not know what career to choose, do you? Well Anna here needs a lady-in-waiting and if you want you could have the job."

"Really? I'd love to"

Well then if all our young ones have jobs to do then all of them can start work tomorrow can't they?"said Will,cheerfully.

Then only did Flame tell her that they had talked to Crowley and he had given them the worst possible mentors- Flame had gotten Halt and Lily had gotten Will since there weren't any other rangers up for the handling of apprentices. After a hearty dinner where Felicia learned that the two boys were actually the twin sons of the queen- James and Keith, they all said good night and went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2 : A new life begins

(Felicia)

When they all had woken up and refreshed themselves with breakfast, it was time to say goodbye, as Flame and Lily and their new mentors were going back to Redmont fief, Alyss and Lady Pauline were on a mission of diplomacy, in Norgate fief and Felicia was staying right here in Castle Araluen. As the sun rose higher, the two groups parted and rode of to their different destinations.

"Keith, show Felicia around, won't you? James has to eat and Anna has to get dressed and she hasn't eaten her breakfast either."

"Of course, Mother. I'll show her around" then looking at Felicia he said "Come on. You really must see the rooms of the castle and it is my pleasure to do show you" though he didn't look very pleased about it.

She went along with Keith and only then realised that the interior beauty of the castle far surpassed the exterior. There were huge ballrooms, cosy suites, splendid closets, playrooms, storerooms were all neat and tidy, even the servants quarters or all that she had seen of the servants quarters which was relatively less, was actually really cosy and comfortable. Then they turned down a corridor and found two doors, on opposite sides of the wall.

"This is your room" said he, pointing to the left wall "Your clothes were brought in today morning. The other door leads to Anna's room. It is tradition,for the lady and her maid to live next door, so that the maid can get her lady whatever she pleases at any hour of the day."

"Thank you" said Felicia and went in to her new room.

It was spacious and looked cosy. There was a large cupboard to one side where all her clothes were arranged neatly, her bed was larger than the one she had at home and was more comfortable, there was a small desk to one side with a stack of papers and a pen. Her windows looked out to the forests and she could make out a small stream running through.

There was a knock on her door and when she opened it she found Anna, wearing a beautiful gown of green silk.

"Would you come with me for my breakfast? I hate eating alone. It seems stupid, me being the only one at the table."

"Yes, of course I'll come Princess" replied Felicia.

A large smile broke out and she beamed.

"Oh don't call me Princess. I'd rather you call me Anna"

"Are you sure? Because you are the princess of Araluen and it seems wrong somehow to address you by your first name."

"Your father doesn't call Mother by her title, does he now? It's usually Cassandra or Evanlyn"

"All righty then Anna" said Felicia laying emphasis on her name "Could we go to breakfast or do you want to stay here arguing all day long"

"Is that how you talk to a Princess ?"asked Anna, haughtily.

"No that's how I talk to a friend " she said grinning.

"I'm your friend?"questioned Anna, disbelievingly.

"'Course you are. I wouldn't have accepted this job if I thought we were not friends. What fun would it be to fetch stuff for someone you didn't know and didn't care about?"

"Oh joy, I'm so happy. I finally found a girl friend for me to be friends with. All my other friends are boys. They are fun to play with but not that fun to talk to."

"Really? May I know who these 'friends' of yours are?" Felicia said, steering Anna in the direction of the dining hall.

"Oh, I usually play with Geric, James and Keith. Everybody else is to scared to play with the 'Princess Of Araluen'" said Anna, making a distasteful face at the word princess.

They continued this talk until they had reached the dining room where they went in to find Anna's food laid out for her and there was a man sitting at the head of the table where Cassandra usually sat.

"Grandfather!"exclaimed Anna, as soon as she saw the face. Indeed it was the face of the kingdom's beloved King Duncan.

"Well, well look who the dog dropped in. A pretty cat. And her friend as well."added Duncan as an afterthought, on seeing Felicia.

"Now who is your friend, Anna?"he questioned and then on seeing Anna sitting and Felicia standing by her side. He said,"She's your new lady-in-waiting,eh? Well this one looks better than the last one, she was way to strict for my liking. Never understood what Cassie saw in her."

"This is Felicia Treaty. And you're right she is my new lady-in-waiting. But she's much more than that, she's my friend as well."finally getting a word in.

"Treaty..? Will Treaty's your father, isn't he?" questioned the king.

"Yes, your highness. Will Treaty is my father" said Felicia, curtsying.

"Well, Felicia I must say it is such a relief to know that Cassandra has finally found Anna the lady-in-waiting she sorely needs. And you are very polite, maybe you'll rub off on Anna."

"I hope so, your highness "

"Oh stop it. You both stop with the politeness and let me eat my breakfast. Felicia I order you to stop being so polite, please" said the not-so-polite princess.

"Anna is right, for once"he added, when he saw the cheeky look Anna was giving him " you can call me grandfather if you want, or Duncan will do very well."

"Really? Thank you your high...er Duncan" she quickly changed her addressing of the king, when she saw his admonishing finger.

"Well it was wonderful meeting the two of you so early this morning, but I really must go. Enjoy your breakfast Anna. I'll see you around Felicia." and then left.

Anna began her three course breakfast. Then she looked up and saw Felicia standing

"Won't you sit down? It feels weird me sitting and you standing."

"You are the princess and it would be rude to sit in your presence, that is tradition you cannot change it."

"Yes I cannot change tradition."Anna said in a mock weary tone "but I can force you to sit down" and with that, she tugged on Felicia's hand and then pushed her into a chair.

"There now sit."she said, as if talking to a naughty child or pet. Felicia sat. And then made to get up, but was pushed into the chair again by Anna.

"You must have many questions about this place and our family, so why don't you ask them? And don't even try to get up."she added as she saw Felicia attempting to get up. She slumped back into her chair.

"Okay, my first question is...why does your brother dislike me?"

"Who-James or Keith?"

"Keith, I haven't met James yet."

"Well, he's rather suspicious of strangers and he does not trust people very easily. But don't worry he'll get used to you and eventually become friendly. James is the complete opposite of him. He's friendly and outgoing, but Keith is too. James just makes friends quicker than Keith. "

"That sounds like Halt and his twin brother, Ferris."

"Don't worry. James and Keith are the best of friends and they have decided to share the throne when they grow up, so there's no need for a fight."

Oh, okay...my next question is when do you have classes?"

"My classes start at the tenth hour and as my lady-in-waiting you will accompany me and all the rest of that traditional nonsense."

"Tenth hour huh? That's an hour from now. What do you do to spend time?"

"Well sometimes, I go watch my brothers practise their sword fighting, sometimes I go riding. It depends on my mood."

"Okay. So what does your mood tell you to do,now?" said Felicia, seeing that Anna had finished her breakfast.

"I'm in the mood for some sword fighting!"exclaimed Amma and jumped up, pulling Felicia with her. They ran down the hallway and into the royal gardens, where Felicia paused to catch her breath and look around the famous Royal Gardens Of Araluen, they truly deserved to be called Royal.

There were rows of tulips, violets, marigolds, roses, bougainvilleas, cherry blossoms, pansies and many more. There were roses in four different colours - red, pink, white and yellow - tulips in three - lavender, pale pink and orange - the bougainvillea trees bloomed with all their might and their pink flowers decorated their branches - not a single branch had less than a dozen flowers. The cherry blossoms, bloomed, with a garb of rosy pink flowers from head to toe. Felicia was fortunate that she had come to Castle Araluen in the spring or she might not have witnessed this magnificent sight for a whole year - supposing she stayed that long. This spectacular sight added to her respect for this castle.

After a few moments of gazing at this garden with a awe struck expression on her face, Anna realising that Felicia hadn't followed her, ran back and pulled her forward saying "I'll show you the gardens after my lessons later today". Felicia followed her to the arena where the knights of this fief practised. They went to a corner of the practise field from where sounds of metal flashing could be heard along with shouts of glee. The sight which met them was so hilarious that even Felicia- who was extremely polite- couldn't keep a straight face.

The boy she assumed to be James, since he shared many similar features with Keith, but had hair go a different colour - blond like his mother, Keith had brown hair which had natural streaks of dark brown and black running through - Kieth had somehow managed to sit on James's face, crushing him and James had managed to get his sword arm free and was poking his wooden sword into Keith's back. A boy was literally rolling on the ground, shaking with laughter.

When Keith saw Anna and Felicia standing there laughing and giggling he got off and pulled James up. James with as much dignity as he could muster, looked at them with flushed cheeks and glittering eyes "Hello. What are you doing here? Come to see me thrash this idiot was it?" and with that he leaped on Keith and tackled him to the floor. As the two brothers were scuffling on the floor, the stranger boy came up to them.

"Hey Anna."said he, and then seeing Felicia there added "hi I'm Geric and you must be Felicia, new lady-in-waiting."

"Geric...Geric Gilanson?"

"Yes. I live in the castle. I'm the male lady in waiting,you could say. Basically I do whatever you ladies in waiting do, but I do it for these two idiots."

The other two had gotten up by then and asked the two girls if they would like to go riding. Anna replied "We would love to. Does tomorrow, seventh hour work for you."

"Yes, it would. Anyway see you around the castle. Anna it's ten minutes to the tenth hour."

The next two hours were filled with lessons, or as Flame called the- cramming your head with useless facts and dates, by Mistress Genevieve, Master Phillip and Madame Rosemary. Then they had lunch with the rest of the family, Felicia and Geric included. Lunch was a cheerful affair where duties forgotten, manners disappearing, and stories of embarrassing incidents retold. Felicia heard many stories of which her favourite was - 'Halloween Horror' as named by the family.

The four friends - James, Keith,Geric and Anna - and their parents had decided that for this year's fancy dress competition (this year being the year Anna turned ten and James, Keith and Geric turned twelve) hosted by the family and for the family - only family members or close friends could participate - no one would tell any other family member about their costume. Horace went as a ranger, looking perfectly ridiculous in his get up which included the mottled cloak. Cassandra went as a gypsy woman, wearing rags and a shawl around her shoulders. Keith went as a wizard, Geric went as a huntsman, James went as a knight and Anna went as a skandian.

She covered herself with a thick, hairy woollen cloak and wore a wooden sword at her side in its scabbard.

Keith's costume was taking a long time to wear so the other three went along tog the prearranged meeting point in the forest. They had reached early and so no one was there.

Keith, on the other hand had finally managed to get comfortable in his long cloak and went down the castle stairs to the meeting point. On reaching he saw, a skandian, short in stature but nevertheless hairy, waving a sword at a knight and a huntsman. In reality, the three of them were discussing the long debated topic of whose costume was better and who could eat more cake. Anna was just emphasising her point using the sword. Poor Keith had gotten so frightened he screamed causing Anna to scream, which brought both their parents running from where they had been close by. When they reached Keith had told them that a skandian was going to kill a harmless huntsman and a knight. Looking through the trees they saw Anna's eyes looking at them fearfully, with her wooden sword drawn. They had laughed with relief and the night had been spent happily in each other's company. Keith had never managed to live this incident down even at the age of seventeen.

"You had screamed like a girl. I thought that a woman or girl somewhere was getting kidnapped and so she screamed. You know, you actually screamed more like a girl than me!"said Anna, without giving her brother any pity, embarrassing him further.

He met Felicia's tear stained eyes - she had laughed so much, she had started crying - her face had the lines of her tears, fresh and she stopped laughing feeling sorry for the poor boy who had been embarrassed enough. If she had not stopped then, she definitely would've stopped at the glare he sent to everyone in the room. Smothering her laughter, Aunt Cassandra motioned them all out of the room for their duties.

The afternoon duties of the princess included studies, more studies and defence lessons in which Anna excelled. After four more hours of gruelling studies where Anna had to learn facts, dates and figures of how many people lived in Araluen, how many were farmers, how many knights were there, the rangers were founded in which year, and many many more. Eventually after all their lessons, Anna and Felicia found themselves in the gardens of the castle. Remembering her promise, Anna showed the awe struck Felicia around. She also showed her shortcuts through the maze like garden which was perfect for losing any attacker.

"I spent my whole childhood in this garden. I know all the nooks and crannies. And all the shortcuts." said Anna proudly.

"Anna it's time for dinner. Come along."said the responsible lady-in-waiting.

The two girls went through one of Anna's favourite shortcuts and found themselves just in time for dinner. The royal family's dinner included splendid roast chickens, roast beef and for their dessert, the cook had prepared a cheesecake.

On her way to her room, Felicia thought that she had survived her first day without any embarrassment directed towards her. She had found something to do with her life which she actually enjoyed. With this thought in her mind, she fell into a dreamless sleep courtesy of her hard work during the day.

(Flame)

Flame had spent the whole day in her saddle. The rest breaks in between did nothing to douse her excitement at being accepted as a ranger's apprentice. Lily too was experiencing something like that. They both had spent their whole lives looking forward to this day and finally their patience had paid off. They were rangers. Or as Halt was so quick to point out 'ranger's apprentices'. This did nothing to their excitement since both of them new that the word ranger was of significance not the apprentice.

Their lunch had consisted of yesterday's roast chicken and some bread. For dinner Will had made his signature chicken soup. Flame couldn't help but wonder at how Felicia's day had turned out. After all today was her first day as lady-in-waiting, something she had never tried before. Lily had assured her that Felicia would be fine after all she had inherited her father's determination, but Flame couldn't help but worry for her twin sister.

Finally Halt, tired of her tossing and turning had yelled saying that if she disturbed his sleep anymore, she would find herself in a tree. She finally fell asleep dreaming about her new life as a ranger's apprentice.


	3. Chapter 3 : Horses all around

(Flame)

A week or so into her training, during her morning chores Will had told them to pack up as they needed to get them some ranger horses. Jumping with excitement, the two girls had ran about packing for a two day trip. Then they realised the catch, they would have to walk while their mentors rode.

"Oh well" thought Lily, illogically "we'll have a horse when we come back so it would be fair."

They walked and walked and walked and then had their lunch and then walked some more. Finally they reached Young Bob's house. Young Bob called to the two rangers cheerfully and then went to get Lily her horse. He came out with a beautiful chestnut mare. She frolicked about and then when Bob gave her some Holly leaves sat munching on them slowly.

"Her names Holly."said Young Bob.

"I'm not riding a horse named after a flower." Said Lily, in disgust

"Er...Lily, you are named after a flower." Said Flame.

"Not a flimsy one, like a Holly flower."

"Right..."

"Go on mount her up." said Bob

"What's her password?" asked Lily, suspiciously.

How did you know!?" spluttered Halt.

"I heard you in the stable talking to Will about how you would love to see us knocked off the horse because we wouldn't know the password."

Young Bob laughed. "You've got a feisty one Rangers. All right little one, the password for Holly here is 'dread you'."

"Dread you? Hmm... Fits I suppose."

And she proceeded to whisper it into Holly's ear allowing her admittance to ride on Holly.

Then he brought another horse, a beautiful white mare.

"Her name's Starlight and her password is death white."said Bob, grinning his toothless grin.

Flame watched the mare suspiciously for a while, but then realising that she was relatively harmless, whispered the password and started to mount her up. Lily was waiting for her to come so that both of them could ride together. When she finally got up comfortably on the mare she rode up to where Lily was standing near the closed gate, which Halt opened and in that instant both their horses shot off. Flame and Lily had to cling on for dear life. But gradually they got used to it and started leading their horses in circles, sometimes in opposite directions, sometimes running in full speed and then on would go left and the other right. Gradually they realised that the sun had almost set, then they turned back and rode and full speed to where Young Bob's house was. They went to the stable and made sure that their steeds were comfortable and then proceeded to the house for their own comfort.

"Took you long enough."said Halt from his place by the fireside.

"You took a longer time with Abelard, so you can't say." retorted Young Bob.

Halt sent a glare in the direction of Bob which was sufficient to wither a fully grown oak tree, however Young Bob being Young Bob refused to wither even after a considerable amount of time exposed to Halt's glare.

"What a pretty glare Halt. You're losing your touch. The old Halt's glare would have probably killed everybody standing in this room, that is if glares could kill." this spot of imagination came from Will.

"Your supper is over there."said Halt, pointing to a corner of the room and changing the subject extremely well "after eating you are to go and sleep in the stables, so a good night's dream journey to you."

The three adults shuffled out into what was supposedly Bob's bedroom. Flame and Lily however, ate their supper and then went to bed in the straw ruins of the mighty stable.

(Felicia)

Felicia woke up to the sounds of birds chirping. It was a beautiful sound to wake up to in the morning, she thought. Then she got out of her cosy feather bed and went to her wardrobe where Anna had forced her to get new gowns from the seamstresses of the castle. Now she had a wide array of gowns in all different, splendid colours. However, since she was going riding she wore the typical riding attire of a lady. Fifteen minutes later she knocked on Anna's door to find that Anna was already ready in her riding attire.

They had made it a routine to go riding with the boys early in the morning, every morning. As they made their way down, Felicia couldn't help but catch her breath at the sheer beauty of the garden. Early in the morning, every flower had bees buzzing around it and the leaves had dew still on it. This made the the whole garden sparkle in the morning's light.

When they finally went to the assigned meeting spot with their horses, they found that the boys had already arrived. They spent a happy hour riding about in the woods near the castle and then it was time for the daily studies. The day took place as usual and during lunch, she and Anna started imitating people they didn't like after which neither could eat lunch, they were too busy laughing. Then after some more studies it was time for dinner. Today however, it seemed that everybody was tired as there was little talking during dinner. Conversation was restricted to 'could you please pass the salt' or 'could you open the window, it is unusually stuffy'.

When she went to her room, Felicia immediately changed into her nightdress and fell asleep the minute her head hit the pillow.

This day was a very eventful day all around, for both Flame and Felicia it seems. Both spent the day with eventful firsts which they would probably treasure their whole life.


	4. Chapter 4 : Friendships are found

Felicia woke up, got dressed in her riding clothes and knocked on Anna's door with a rat-a-tat-tat. It opened to show the entire royal family seated, the kids in riding clothes and the adults in their usual attires for the day. The door had been opened by Keith and he had a surly look on his face, which he had got when he had realised who he had opened the door to. After all these days, Keith still didn't trust for god knows what reason, even Anna was getting slightly worried over her elder brother's open dislike of her friend. Felicia really didn't know the reason for which he had to dislike her so much.

"Be careful. And if you see anyone suspicious come straight back here, you got that" Cassandra said.

"What happened?"asked Felicia.

"We have got some threatening letters from an anonymous sender who wishes to tell us that Morgarath's son Morgan is planning a revolt and wishes to hurt our children."said Horace

"Uncle Horace! Are you sure that this anonymous letter writer is authentic? Not some person who just wants to stir up trouble, or that this isn't another planned revolt against the royal family to throw them out of power, so that they can rule?" Exclaimed Felicia.

This was followed by an outburst by Anna, who had been stunned into silence by the news. "Dad! Are we safe here? Is there going to be a war? Are you sure Morgarath has a son?"

"I don't know, darling. That would be the best response to all your questions. If there is going to be a war then we will send you along with Felicia to somewhere safe."

"Dad! I don't want to go and leave you all to face the danger. That wouldn't be fair!"

"Calm down, sweetie. A war is the least likely thing to happen. You needn't get scared. And you need to learn how to curb that overactive imagination of yours."said Cassandra, vexed. "Go for your ride. You do not need to worry your head with things that are not in your power or control. Enjoy your ride!"

Anna walked out without a word, followed closely be Felicia. As soon as they were out of earshot, Anna exclaimed "I don't know what to do Felicia! What if there is a war? What am I going to do then? I'm scared!"

"Calm down Anna. Nothing is going to happen to you. Trust me. Even better, trust your parents. They know what's best for you."soothed Felicia.

"You're right. I'm not going to think about unpleasant things today. I'm going to enjoy and have fun!"

"That's the spirit! Now come along and let's have the promised ride!"

They saddled their horses and took off, their hair streaming in the morning breeze. They met up with the others and were soon racing along, calling encouragement to their steeds. They dismounted near the palace lake and rubbed their horses down. Their horses whinnied with suppressed pleasure.

Their morning picnic soon came to an end however, because of the much hated classes. They set off, back towards the palace. The horses, as if sensing their distaste, did not run, and the slow moving party finally arrived at the palace with just enough time to stable the horses and rush for morning classes.

Madame Rosemary was getting very impatient when the girls rushed in. She gave them a lecture about how young ladies, especially the ladies of the royal palace, were never late for anything. This, it seemed, was one of the many rules of decorum to be followed by 'young ladies'.

After two hours of rigorous training, this given in the form of History, Arithmetic, Foreign Languages and Behaviour and Conduct, the two girls finally found themselves in the private dining room of the royal family.

The table was filled with mouthwatering delicacies, cooked by one of the best chefs in Araluen, Master Sorenson, the mentor of the expert chef of Redmond fief, Master Chubb. The main course - A huge roast chicken, present along with some greens, carrots and the popular favourite cucumber, which soothed the parched throat after having eaten the spicy chicken.

The starters present, however insignificant, were all cooked, decorated and served to perfection. Pastries and cakes, a pudding and a few chocolates served as the deserts for the day's lunch.

Everybody soon forgot all their troubles as they tucked into this marvellous feast, prepared just for them. They all forgot their table manners and were soon serving themselves with their spoons and jostling among themselves for the various delicacies. Even the usually graceful, diplomatic and a model of royal conduct, Cassandra seemed to have forgotten her lineage as she shoved her husband, Horace's hand away from the roasted chicken, serving herself and tucking in. Keith and James always managed to end up taking the same food, which usually ended up in a scuffle.

After lunch, Anna and Felicia had Lessons in Decorum, Kingdom Management and Planning after which they for free! For two hours that is, the two hours before dinner. Anna had a headache - presumably from cramming her head with useless dates and facts - so she decided to get some rest before dinner, after which was the family night. Felicia with nothing else to do decided to take a walk around the Palace Garden.

She set off, rambling off in whichever direction she chose, for Anna had taught her all the routes and shortcuts around and through the garden. She saw a bluebird feeding it's chicks. The young birds were crambling for first serve. She had walked past the Royal Lake and was just about to turn around,when coming from the other direction she saw Keith.

Thinking that since he had been avoiding her for so long and had openly showed his dislike, he wouldn't want to walk with her. After turning around and walking quickly for a bit, she suddenly heard the thump of feet behind her and also the heavy breathing of a person running.

When she turned around, she saw Keith running after her. Surprised she stopped and waited for Keith to catch up.

"Quite a wild goose chase you've led me on."said Keith, grinning good-naturedly, still slightly panting. "I asked Anna where you were and she said you had gone to take a walk in the garden. That helped me so much!" Felicia had never seen this side of Keith. The fun loving, good natured, quick witted, sarcastic side.

"I'm afraid I don't understand."

"Yes, I suppose you won't. I've actually been meaning to apologise to you for quite a while now."

"Really? What for?" Asked Felicia, though she knew exactly for what.

"You needn't act so polite, you know. I actually thought you were like one of the many previous ladies-in-waiting we had before, for Anna. They always tried to sweet talk their way into Anna's heart, which she never liked. Then a few of them simpered and crimped and tried to act nice to James and I hoping that one of us would take a liking to them."

"I don't see how any of this is related, you know Keith."

"Let me finish! Well, neither of us liked that either. And they often left soon after we expressed our distaste. So Anna stopped getting close to them after a while. And then you came and became her lady-in-waiting. Anna quickly became close to you and Geric and James liked you too. I was left the seventh wheel."

"Keith,you never will be a seventh wheel! I certainly thought so before, but your a little too likeable at the moment."

"So. You forgive me?"asked Keith, pulling a puppy dog face.

Felicia, laughing, "Of course, I will! There's no use making an enemy out of the crown prince!"

"Felicia!"cried Keith, whining "I didn't know you were such a social ladder climber!"

"I'm so sorry, your highness. I didn't know you were such a horrible judge of people! I AM a social ladder climber, as you so elegantly put it."said Felicia, curtsying to hide her laughter.

"Well, dear social ladder climber, you are going to climb quite high from now on since you will be friends with me,(the great) crown prince of Araluen."with that Keith caught Felicia's elbow and twirled her around, in such a way that she almost fell down, and escorted her to the palace, talking and laughing the entire way.

Anna, James and Geric, the latter two who had been mock fighting with sticks with the former, Anna calling encouragement. To whom, neither did she know nor did the two boys.

When Felicia and Keith stopped in front of them, they were so surprised that - Anna left her mouth open, Geric, who had been besting James dropped his stick and James just stood there, with his stick raised and ready for attack.

"You needn't be so surprised, you know. You can have a little more confidence in me. I am an extremely charming fellow."exclaimed Keith, who was more than slightly insulted at his friends open astonishment.

"When he wants"muttered Felicia, adding her voice. "You can close your mouth now Anna, I think all possible flies near us have gone in"

There was a small, barely audible clip as Anna shut her mouth, and by doing so it seemed broke the other two out of their surprise. James started moving again and Geric picked up his stick.

The happy group soon returned to the castle for their dinner. After dinner, they had their usual family dinner, where they would play games, sing songs ( this in the case of Anna, Felicia and Princess Cassandra ) and dance to the fullest.

This memorable occasion took place once a month, towards the end. After the family night had ended, the entire group moved to the sleeping areas of the royal family and went to bed. It was quite a exciting day for Felicia, she was accepted into the Royal family totally and in the bargain had found a new friend too!


	5. Chapter 5 : practice And Confidence

Hey nitsi101 how did you know I like Nico? Jk. Thank you for the review! That rhymes too ; )I hope you read the books!

Please read and review!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own RA

Flame had been sitting in the saddle for quite some time now. The farmer had said that his house was just on the edge of the fief and that he would be waiting for them on his front porch, but they had been riding for the best part if the day and had still not found his house.

They had ridden back home, Lily on Holly and Flame on Starlight. The two apprentices were still amazed at their new horse's speed and agility when the horses had started talking to them. Lily had almost fallen out of her saddle when Holly had first said "You know, I do know how amazing I am, you don't need to think of that every minute. It is kind if annoying."

When they had reached the cabin, they found a farmer waiting for them, sitting on the doorstep. Seeing them, he immediately stood up and bowed. He said he was a farmer who lived on the edge of Redmond fief. Halt and Will jumped out of their saddles and introduced themselves and Lily and Flame soon followed suit.

When asked why he had come here

"There is an enormous ferret stealing my eggs and meat. It fishes in my back pond too, sirrah. Now, sirrah I wouldn't mind if it took a fish or two a day, but this monstrous ferret, sirrah, it cannot be driven away and it catches three fish a day, sirrah! What do I do sirrah? Then me wife sirrah, she said that the rangers would help sirrah. So here I am. Sirrah, you will help?"

"Of course. We will come there right away." Replied Halt to this breathless outburst. After giving us directions to his house, the man rode away on his slow moving plough horse.

This is how they found themselves, riding to goodness knows where.

Suddenly, they saw a medium sized wooden farmhouse in front of them. This it seemed was the man's house. And there he was, waiting for them while wringing his hands. A small woman was standing next to him and she kept turning her head this way and that, searching for them.

When the pair saw the rangers group moving steadily towards them, they let loose a sigh of relief. They thought that the rangers and their apprentice wouldn't come to their aid. The woman moved inside the house, through the doorway and walked to the kitchen. She was going to make some hot tea for the riders. She hoped that the price they asked for would be reasonable enough so that they could afford to pay it.

Halt and Will reined their horses in near the house and the girls did the same. They all dismounted. Will moved forward and asked "Has the ferret come yet?"

"No sirrah" the man replied "the brute doesn't usually come so early. We usually see it at the seventh hour sirrah."

"That's half an hour from now."said Flame

"All the better."answered Halt, somewhat shortly

"And why is that, may I ask?"asked Lily, grinning cheekily at her father.

"This way we have enough time to get ready to attack, but not enough time to get lazy and bored."replied Halt.

"I'm surprised your intelligence didn't tell you the answer Lily."said Will

"She doesn't have any intelligence dad, I thought you had that much intelligence to understand that."Flame cheekily replied.

This insult thus ensued a punch to the stomach, where the punch was given by Lily, the stomach provided was that of Flame's. The poor man was so stunned by the fact that the rangers were having a punching match in front if his house, that he almost fell off the door step. Halt seeing this told Lily to cool her heels and Flame to get a grip and get over it.

"Where does the brute usually come?"questioned Halt.

"There sirrah." Replied the man, pointing towards the pond, where the fence was particularly bent.

All the rangers moved towards the pond with their bows drawn. After a ten minute wait, the ferret appeared. A huge beast it was, at least a foot in length and in width, full of the fat and muscle it had gained eating the poor farmer's eggs and meat.

As soon as Halt saw it, he spoke " Flame, Lily you'll get your first chance of action today. One chance only one chance, if you miss Will will shoot, or I will. Use it well."

Lily could feel the tension building up inside her, so for that matter could Flame. They both forced themselves to calm down and remember all that they had learnt in training.

The ferret finally crossed the fence, pushing itself forward. When it got through, it started moving towards the pond.

Immediately, two arrows whizzed passed Will's head. Both found their mark in the ferrets head. The ferret was unable to near the strain of two well marked arrows, simultaneously hitting his skull, that he died on the spot.

Flame moved forward with her saxe knife drawn and poked the ferret. It lay still. Lily who was behind her pushed her aside and quickly and deftly skinned the ferret. It's beautiful pelt was then given to the farmers wife and the group of rangers set off with many a thanks.

Suddenly, they heard the soft pat of running. Reigning in their horses the group turned around as one. The farmer was running behind them shouting for them to stop saying that there was still the matter of payment. When he had reached them and halted Will said " We don't want any payment. We are doing our duty as King's Rangers. Go home sir and enjoy your tea"

With that the party set off for the cabin in the woods. Flame and Lily had the confidence in their heart which was gained only through experience. Their practice had paid off. They had managed their first kill perfectly well with presence of mind.

Within an hour or two they had reached the cabin.

"Well, I must say girls you managed the shot much better than I expected!" Exclaimed Will

"Yes. The shot is excellent. " added Halt

"Really Dad? I thought you said than we were incompetent nincompoops who couldn't hold a bow much less shoot it!"questioned Lily

"For a first year apprentice it is impressive. Now don't show off. I'm a Ranger not an apprentice which automatically proves that I am better than you! Come along now Lily, we have to be going home!"

"Halt your afraid of Aunty Pauline aren't you? You're late today! You don't want to be later do you?"Flame cheekily questioned.

"Enough of you! " and with that Halt swept out of the warm, cosy cabin into the cold, bitter rain which had since started. Lily shrugged and then followed her father, who was getting ready to face her mothers wrath!

Thank you for reading! Please review! I appreciate constructive criticism. If u think there is something I can improve please let me know.


	6. Chapter 6 : Just Life

**Hey Bubblystream, Nithsi101 and Aishwarya thank you so so much for reviewing! It means a lot to me! I mean it!**

 **DISCLAIMER : I do NOT own RA**

( Felicia )

Felicia woke up to the gloomy sky, the sun was hidden behind the clouds. It looked like it was going to rain.

She got up quickly and dressed. She wore a light blue dress, which had a beautiful white sash and complicated patterns edged along all sides. This was her favourite of the many dresses Anna had gotten stitched for her. Today, she thought, it would take the cheerful blue of the dress to remove the gloom of the day.

She went out and met up with Anna and they walked to breakfast together, neither speaking. It was a very comfortable silence, a thing that had gotten quite common.

Crown Princess Cassandra, the Oak leaf Champion Horace and King Duncan were all sitting around the table discussing important political matters. The trio had not yet come.

"So father, what do you think we should do? Entertain them or no? The problem is if we decline their visit then they will take it as an insult."

"Cassandra, do what you have to. In this case, you don't have a choice! We have the problem of Morgan, we cannot cope with another problem." Said Duncan "And however you may view it, a possible war with Gallica is recognised as a problem."he added, seeing the light in Cassie's eyes and forestalling her next statement.

"Cass, you don't have a choice in this case, so all you can do is accept."came Horace's view

Then seeing the girls, the three adults clammed shut. Soon, the trio entered and they set down for a hearty breakfast. But all through breakfast, Felicia kept noticing quick glances passed between the adults. She wondered what was going on.

After breakfast,the younger people went away for their usual morning ride. After the customary one hour gallop, they went away for their morning classes. Today, for Anna and Felicia it was Foreign Languages, Sewing and Stitching and Lessons in Decorum. Foreign Languages was taught by Master Phillip, Sewing and Stitching taught by Mistress Genevieve and Decorum taught be Madame Rosemary.

The latter consisted of a boring hour filled with the rules society restricted on young ladies, the correct dances for occasions, the correct way to eat, the current fashion and many many more such insufferable rules.

It is suffice to say that Anna who had a tomboy streak in her, found these lessons exceptionally boring. Felicia slightly more disciplined, ploughed through these lessons with a single minded devotion to the clock.

After the morning lessons, they walked slowly through the palace gardens. A few gardeners were trimming the bushes and they called out to the duo. The flowers bloomed well inspire of the lateness in the season.

They walked into the orchards and saw that a few trees still and ripe fruits hanging on them. Anna jumped up and managed to pluck two apples. She handed one to Felicia and they walked down the cobbled path munching on their apples.

Chatting and eating the two friends made their way around the orchard and back to the castle.

They arrived just in time for lunch. Today's menu included roast beef and pudding. The hour was spent laughing and talking gaily, for a change.

"We really must have a ball!" Exclaimed Cassandra.

"Why mom? It's not Christmas yet nor is it any other special occasion that I know of at least." Asked James.

"It's to celebrate Anna's birthday, you dolt!" Keith answered.

"That's right! And this is not just any birthday, it's her becoming fifteen!" Horace exclaimed.

"Really! Mom what put that silly idea into your head? I hate balls, they make me feel uncomfortable. That is the worst way to spend my turning fifteen!"

"That's beside the point Anna! You will remember that when James and Keith were turning fifteen two years ago, they also protested. And when I was turning fifteen even I did! But it is tradition that when a member of the royal family is about to turn fifteen, a Royal Ball to commemorate the joyous occasion is held, which the nobles of all fiefs must attend!"

"Aunt Cassandra, why don't you compromise? Anna can attend the ball in the daytime and after it a small party where the people close to her are only present can be held in one if the private halls. This way Anna gets to enjoy her birthday and the age old tradition is fulfilled!"

"You know, that's really not a bad idea. "

"Felicia, you're a regular lifesaver!"

After the compromise was agreed upon and desert was eaten, the group broke up to do their respective work. The boy's trio had Defence Practice, Cassandra had a meeting with Crowley which Horace had voted out of. Instead he head chosen to get some sword fighting practice done.

The girl's duo luckily had the afternoon free, so they decided to polish up their fighting trio joined up with the duo and they set off along with Horace for their lesson.

Will had given Felicia some training in this field and she was not a complete amateur to fighting. She wasn't perfect but she could manage. She could hold her own against Anna and gave quite a fight against the others, though she never managed to win. They would always outwit her in the end.

Back hand, above head, forward thrust and repeat. Forward thrust, defence, back hand thrust, above head, forward thrust and repeat. Such sequences were followed for an hour, with a few rest breaks. The orders were called out by Horace.

After the girls had finished their exercise and the boys had finished theirs, Horace told them to go away and let him practice with the members of the Honour Guard.

The group moved in the direction of the lake. When they reached it, Anna tripped on a tree root and fell into a particularly muddy, slushy part of the ground. When she surfaced again, they saw that her dress was utterly ruined- it was covered with slush - and so was she. Practically drenched in the icky goo, she was struggling to get up and out of the slush!

Felicia took her arm and Geric took her other, James and Keith started pushing her from behind and Felicia and Geric hauled her out. She finally emerged out of the goo, completely covered from head to toe but grinning happily at them like a madwoman.

"I've never had so much fun in my life before!"she exclaimed.

"Well that proves it, Anna has finally lost her brain." Felicia said, dejectedly.

"Why don't we search for it?" asked James.

"We dare not!" Keith answered.

Geric questioned, "And why is that?"

"Because her brain would look exactly like that gooey slush." he answered, "her brain is used so less, that it would have shrivelled up into the same icky, gooey, slushy, mushy, muddy thing you see before you at this instant."

"That's a nice way to describe a brain Keith, icky, gooey, slushy, mushy was it?"

"You forgot the muddy, sis" reminded James, grinning.

"Oh dear! How could you Anna! The muddy! It's such an important part if the description!" exclaimed Geric, dramatically.

"Oh give it up!" And saying this Anna wildly pushed the person nearest to her, which happened to be Geric, into the lake.

He floundered and then seemed to regain his senses because he began systematically swimming to the bank. When he was just under Anna, he grabbed her ankle and pulled her in!

After their refreshing swim, the pair dried off the majority they could and then the fine looking group set off for the palace, in the remembrance of dinner and to the scolding they would get if late.

The group split when they came to the fork in the corridor, left leading to the girl's rooms and right to the boy's. Anna changed into a clean gown and washed her hair.

After half an hour, at the eighth hour, the duo set off for dinner.

Dinner was a pleasant affair after which the grown ups retired to Duncan's room for a discussion. The youngsters though curious were much too tired to ferret out the details so they all went to bed.

While changing into her nightgown, Felicia wondered what was going on in the cabin in the woods. Was Flame coping with the life of a ranger? Was Lily? Was Dad well? How was mom? She suddenly felt a wave of homesickness washing over her, the first she had felt it, since she had moved into the castle.

She decided that tomorrow she would write a letter to her family back home. The return letter would at least give her a little comfort!

( Flame )

Flame woke up in the morning to her father's grumbling.

"How long do you take to get out of bed, Flame?" He muttered.

"I'm getting up, I'm getting up! Geez, I don't get why people like to get up so early in the morning! At such inhuman hours too!"

Halt was sitting at the kitchen table, with a yawning Lily when she finally came in for breakfast - Buttered toast with an apple each along with at least two cups of coffee. The girls were as fond of the drink as Halt and Will were.

After breakfast and the usual morning chores, Halt set them to work with the throwing knife for half an hour. Then came archery practice against five boards set up at irregular intervals. There was a time limit for the shooting and no regular pattern. After an hour or so of this, Will told them to take a break.

While cooling off in the shade of a tree, a messenger came with a note. Giving the note to Halt, he said that the sender had said that it was extremely important and then he left.

"What is it Dad?"

"It's a letter from Crowley. He said there's a interesting case occurring in Seacliffe and that we should ride to Castle Araluen as soon as possible." answered Halt.

"Sounds important. I wonder what's happening." Will said

"We'll find out soon enough won't we?"

"Flame go pack up all the clothes. Lily get the horses rubbed down and ready for the long run to the Castle. " said Halt, designating the various jobs involved in setting off for a journey.

They both set off for their respective destinations and Halt and Will got the supply packs ready along with the one man tents and other camping gear. In half an hour, the group was packed and ready to go.

After having a quick lunch, they set off, the horses loping along conserving their strength. In three hours the group had reached the castle and were dismounting their horses and stabling them.

Crowley summoned them to his office and they climbed the four stairwells to his office.

"Well you ride fast don't you?" game Crowley's ever ready cheerful statements.

"Crowley, you better have a good reason for dragging me from my cosy cabin!" came Will's cheerful response.

"I do Will."

And he proceeded to explain that in Seacliffe fief, the Baron had been overthrown by a group of rogues. His own men had been killed when they tried to protect their master. The ranger it seemed had been in league with the men. But after a close and detailed inspection it turned out that the Ranger had been given some sort of a drug which rendered him susceptible to the one who administered it. He was left to the tender mercies of the cruel, power hungry men who gave it to him.

"But how did they give it to him?" asked Lily.

"It seems that this drug is highly dissolvable in any liquid and in is also transparent due to which it can be hidden in food as well as in water or ale."

"So, Crowley you want us to do a little bit of snooping around?" questioned Halt.

"Yes, without a doubt. But if you find out the culprits, then you can plan whatever you want. My objective is that I do not want these efficient killers or this drug out in Seacliffe."

"Very well. When do we leave?" Will asked.

"As soon as possible! Which means tomorrow at first light. Have you brought your own supplies or do I need to provide it for you?"

"We brought our own. Really Crowley! What do you think we are getting to?"

"I was just asking." came the return reply.

"Does this mean that we have our first mission?" asked an excited Flame.

"Yes you do." came the shirts reply from Halt, "and now run along to dinner we wise men have important things to discuss. This which are beyond your level of understanding."

"You forgot old. Wise, OLD men" added Lily cheekily.

Halt's glare was enough to wither a fully grown tree, so the girls did not stand a chance. They fled through the door at the sight of this fearsome OLD man's fierce glare.

They had dinner in their room and then fell asleep, dreaming of the giants, trolls and ogres they would kill in the coming day.

 **Thanks for reading! : )**


	7. Chapter 7 : Life's Not Always Roses

**Hi! Hope you like it! It's kinda short. Please review!**

( Felicia )

For the first time since she had been here, Felicia was woken up to a pillow in the face. This pillow was soon followed be a rapid fire of all other pillows present in the room!

This quick fire volley was thrown by Anna. She was standing on a chair with a mountain of pillows beside her and was throwing them at Felicia, for no particular reason - At least any reason she could see.

"Oh good! You're finally awake!"

"Anna, why the hell are you throwing pillows at me at an inhuman time in the morning?" Felicia growled.

"Well, sleepy head, I tried calling your name and shaking you awake, however being the stubborn pig you are, you refused to get up. So I was left with no choice."

"But it's so early!" said Felicia gesturing to the window, from which bright sunlight was streaming in.

"Just giving you a heads up, it's the ninth hour."

"It's the WHAT!? Anna, why didn't you come and wake me up before?"

"Uh.. Maybe because I woke up half an hour before you."

"Well, I hope even the boys were as tired as us or it is going to be really embarrassing."

"Oh no!" exclaimed Anna, groaning dramatically, " We'll never hear the end of it!"

"What are you waiting for? Get a dress laid up while I go shower! Maybe we can still beat them."

And with that, Felicia rushed to the washroom situated at the back of her suite. Anna immediately jumped to the wardrobe and was pulling a simple white dress out. In record time, the pair set off for the private dining hall.

When they arrived they saw that, not only were Keith, James and Geric late but so were Crown Princess Cassandra, King Duncan and The Oakleaf Champion, Horace. It seemed that yesterday had been a tiring day for everyone.

Everyone was groggy through breakfast. Geric fell asleep, with his chin resting on his hand. When Keith leaned over him to get a napkin he accidentally hit Geric and he woke up to find his face in the bowl of porridge set in front of him.

The family had a good laugh on this and everybody's spirits rose. Maybe today would not be a exhausting day after all!

"Anna, you and Felicia need to start preparing the ball. You're excused from all classes till then. You will need to prepare invitations, check the people invited, order dresses, prepare the menu for that day with Master Sorenson, get decorations prepared and ...oh you get the drift don't you? Felicia, please make a list of jobs to do. If you need help just ask!"

"Thanks Mom! This is going to be the best ball you ever went to!"

"Yeah right! Ours was the best and so it will remain in it rightful place! As the best." exclaimed James.

"We'll see, we'll see. After all for your ball you didn't have an expert planner, like Felicia didn't you?"

Here Felicia blushed and hoped that Anna would learn to keep her big mouth shut and stop embarrassing her. The look and the glare were not missed by Keith, who was coming to admire Felicia's personality.

After this exchange, Keith, James and Geric set off for their morning classes. Felicia and Anna set off for all the planning that was set in store for them.

Dresses were measured and ordered. Some Decorations checked upon. The menu was decided. Lunch came and went in a hurry.

After lunch, the girls began deciding upon the people to invite but this was the hardest part, they couldn't agree on any ambassador. After three house spent bickering about whether the Gallican or Toscanian should be invited, they gave up and went in for dinner.

The entire day was spent in a flurry of work. Anna left for bed quite early and Felicia remembered that she had a letter to write, so she sat down to write it. The letter was a long one questioning about everyone's health, jobs, apprenticeship, cooking and all other questions only family members can ask each other.

After writing a satisfyingly long letter, and giving orders for it to be sent to Redmond fief the next morning, she was satisfied. She spent an hour or so talking with the boys and then requested to be excused for bed.

Keith walked her to her room and wished her a goodnight. She went in and changed into a nightgown and then immediately fell asleep.

( Flame )

Their mission started early in the morning, at the break of dawn. The horses had been rested and rubbed down by their respective riders and they had gotten quite a lot of treats. They at least it seemed had enjoyed the night.

Flame and Lily had a restless night. Will had found them awake in the morning because they were so excited. This was their first mission after all!

They hadn't seen Felicia or any of the other had told the that they too were busy, so they would probably not meet them this time.

They set off after an extremely early breakfast of chicken soup along with toast. The horses loped at their own pace, comfortable in knowing their own speed. After three hours of sitting in the saddle, Halt told them to dismount and walk for some time, to ease the tightened muscles.

Lily had cramped her entire leg and could hardly move, but after ten minutes even she began keeping pace with the others. After half an hour of walking, they climbed back upon the horses and set off.

After two more hours of sitting cramped in the saddle hardly talking, they broke off for lunch. This was a cold affair since they didn't know who could be watching.

"When will we reach Seacliffe, dad?" asked Flame.

"If we continue at this pace, then maybe tomorrow nearing midday."

After this, the group stopped at regular intervals of one hour for half an hour of walking, since the road here was extremely uneven. After dark, they found a comfortable undergrowth with enough protection for themselves as well as the horses and they set up camp. They had a fire now, since it was either risking the enemy's attack or freezing to death!

Their dinner was rabbit stew. Will had managed to shoot two rabbits and he was cooking. The girls were setting up the tents and feeding the fire. Halt was feeding the horses and rubbing them down.

The rabbit stew was tantalising them with its delightful aroma and when Will finally declared that it was ready, everybody pounced on it with their bowls and spoons at the ready.

The stew was washed down by coffee.

"Flame you take first watch. Lily will relieve you in two hours. After that Will, and I will take last watch." Halt said.

With lots of groaning and muttering, the duo cleared camp and Flame sat down to take first watch with her bow and arrows at the ready. The others crawled into their tents and went to sleep.

 **Thanks for reading! :")**


	8. Chapter 8 : Many Firsts

Groaning and blinking in the morning sunlight streaming through the window, Felicia woke up stretching. She got out of bed and got dressed quickly. She and Anna had a lot of work to do!

She had made a list yesterday stating all the preparations which needed to be done. The list went :

Decorations for Royal Ball ~ Talk to Master Thomas and Master John

Menu for Ball. ~ Discussed with Master Sorenson, Refer to Done list

Ball gowns for Anna. ~ Measured and ordered. Miss Rosetta

Ball gowns for me. ~ To be done, talk to Miss Rosetta

Nobles to invite. ~ Discuss with Anna

Theme for Ball. ~ Discuss with Anna and Aunty Cassandra

Carriages. ~ Talk to Master Jackson

Refreshments. ~ Talk to Master Grace

Uniforms ~ Discuss with Head Maid Miss Serena

Number of tables. ~ After number of nobles decided

Music. ~ Talk to Head Musician Black

Dancing shoes. ~ Madame Elizabeth

And so on, the list continued endlessly. Felicia got a headache just looking at it! She walked out holding the list in her hand and met up with Anna and they walked together to breakfast.

There was a note on the table saying that the adults had a meeting with a Gallican ambassador so they were skipping their breakfast to go ahead with their own breakfast.

The five youngsters sat around the table and discussed what was so important that their parents decided to skip breakfast.

"Mom always told us that breakfast was the most important part of the day" Keith said, imitating his mother's high pitched voice.

"Yeah, though her voice isn't that high pitched Keith. You'll have to work on that." answered Felicia, giggling.

"Sure I will. It's so important when you're the crown prince."

"It is Keith. Didn't you know? Sometimes people need to imitate other people to get some work done. If you could manage to get mom's voice down, you could probably be able to get out of doing the work you didn't want by giving orders in her voice." said James, grinning mischievously.

"Yeah, that way we'll be able to get out of that awful decorum lessons." Geric added, managing to keep a perfectly straight face.

"Really?" asked Keith, with a trusting expression on his face. Felicia just wanted to give him the truth, he looked so adorable. "I'll set to work on it right away!"

They all managed to keep the laughter off their faces for a few minutes by stuffing their faces with fruit. But in the end they were given away by Anna, who left out a gay peal of laughter. She looked like she was about to burst!

That set the rest of them off and they all went into peals of laughter. Keith just looked at them with a confused expression on his face and when they showed no indication of stopping, he shrugged and continued eating his food.

After quite some time they stopped with aching bellies and shining eyes. Geric and James had been laughing so hard that they were clutching their stomachs with pain but unable to stop.

When the joke was finally explained to Keith, all he said was "I knew" dragging the word out as much as he could.

Master Phillip came in and waited for them to notice him. When they finally did, he explained that all of them were getting the day of from studying and that the boys should help the girls in planning the Ball.

They all set off for the garden when James who was standing next to her whispered, "If you think Anna knows the garden well, you're dreaming, Keith was the one who taught her all the major shortcuts. Nobody knows the garden as well as Keith does, he spends most of his free time in here, discovering new shortcuts and hideouts."

Felicia smiled and answered that she was aware of that since after all Keith had apologised to her in the garden and it took a master to find someone in the maze of green.

They stopped at a cosy hideout with a soft mossy undergrowth and sat down. Anna asked Felicia where the list was. Felicia brought the list out and the group pored over it, trying to decide which job to do first.

"Well, we need to order your dresses Felicia and that takes time so I suppose that must be done first."

"Your right Anna, but you forget we are a group of five so we can split up. The three of us can spend our morning discussing the carriages and music for the Ball and you and Felicia can go and get her dresses ordered. How does that sound?" asked Geric.

"Sounds good! At least we don't have to spend such a lovely afternoon in a stuffy room!" interjected Keith.

"Stop." groaned Felicia "you're ruining my morning!"

"Very well. We being the chivalrous men we are, we shall gladly agree with your terms and conditions. " said James, with a courtly bow.

They then set off in their respective directions. Geric, Keith and James set off left for the stables and Felicia and Anna, with list in hand, set off right for the village.

The boys reached the stables and looked around for Master Jackson. They found him under a carriage mending a bruise the carriage had acquired because of running over a bump in the road too fast.

Asking him if there were enough carriages for probably around thirty nobles and getting an affirmative as the answer, the trio set off for Master Black's room in the Masters Tower of the Castle.

Every castle had one such tower completely dedicated for the masters, craftsman and their apprentices. It was a busy bustling place since it not only housed the master and apprentices but also all the studies as well as offices of those who couldn't teach their craft any where else.

When they finally found Master Black's study, they found out that he was in the music auditorium conducting auditions for new members for his Choir. His apprentice directed them in its direction and they set off once more.

Before they saw the auditorium, they could hear the auditions. A person was doing something they could only describe as screeching. They put their hands over their ears and continued walking. Thankfully as they neared the auditorium, the screeching lowered in volume and finally stopped.

It seemed that even Master Black could not bear the noise, since when the neared the auditorium the trio heard shouting.

"Is that what you call singing?" he screamed "You almost burst my eardrums!"

"I'm sorry sir. I told mam I couldn't sing but she forced me to come." came a timid voice.

"Well if that's so tell your mam that I never want to hear you singing again, at least not with proper voice coaching, you understand?" barked Black.

"Yes sir."

James pushed open the velveted double doors that led to the auditorium and stopped. Geric and Keith who were behind him, were surprised by the sudden action and couldn't stop. They ran into James.

"Humph! You could give us some warning next time you want to stand and gape." grumbled Geric.

"Well you need to have better reflexes."

"Oh our reflexes are good enough, I recall thrashing you yesterday at sword fighting, don't you Geric?"

And they thus continued bickering good-naturedly all the way to the main stage. The auditorium was a vast room, with all the sides draped with velvet curtains. The cushions were soft and comfortable and the stage was at par with the audience.

"Are you here for auditions? If yes then your late if no state your business quickly, I have work to do!' came a barking voice.

"Master Black we are conducting a Royal Ball and would like some of your newest tunes. Could we get the samples sometime this week?" said Keith.

"All right. They'll be ready by the coming Thursday. Now if your majesties don't mind I am conducting auditions." and with a flourish of his stage cloak, the master walked off, to talk to some of his new choir men.

"That's our work done!" exclaimed James.

"Why don't we go check on the girls?" Keith asked.

"Sounds good to me" shrugged Geric. And together they walked down the gory flights of stairs, through the garden and past the main gates.

The girls weren't faring as well as the boys. For one thing, Felicia detested dressing up, so the measuring and the colour checking were all a little too much for her. But Miss Rosetta was a kind lady and an understanding one at that and Felicia could imagine why Anna liked the plump, fussy woman as much as she did.

"Now deary, I know this might be a little tiring but please remember I have to do this all day long. So no more moans it groans. Lift your head up cheerfully and go and change into that beautiful blue gown standing off to that side!"

And with that, Miss Rosetta waltzed off to check on some more measurements, leaving Felicia with no choice but to trudge wearily to the dress, tug it off the stand and walk back to the screened of area to change.

The boys found the duo with many packages tucked under their arms and ready to set off to find the boys.

"Oh! So you're done as well?" Anna questioned.

"Yes. Black'll give us a demo of the new tunes on Thursday and Jackson has enough horses as well as carriages for the nobles." answered Keith, taking Felicia's packages and tucking them under his arms and holding some.

Geric and James fought over who would carry Anna's load. In the end they each got half with Anna carrying one, since she had an odd number.

It was way past lunchtime when they reached the castle and first the group walked to Felicia's room with the packages. Felicia was trying to take some of the load back from Keith, but he wasn't giving in.

He refused to let a girl carry something while he walked empty handed. When Felicia argued that she could carry some of the packages and that he wouldn't be left empty handed all he did was huff and look away.

Anna shrugged and walked along with her single package. The rest of the way continued in much the same way and when they reached Felicia's room, the group dumped the packages on her bed - without pausing to think how she would move all of them later - and walked away for lunch.

Fortunately, the Royal Couple were in a good mood and didn't scold them. King Duncan watched with an fond smile as Cassandra set out food for the latecomers. After the starters were eaten, Duncan carved the roast chicken and the pack fell upon it eagerly. The main course finished, desert set in - pudding and plum cake.

"You've worked so hard, I think they deserve the afternoon off don't you Horace?" asked Duncan.

"Yes, yes of course!"

"What about you Cassie?"

"If the two if you agree, it's a majority against me so looks like it's your lucky day!' she said smiling.

They cheered and got up. James and Anna set off for the garden, Geric went to meet Jenny and his dad Gilan if he was at home and Felicia and Keith set off for the Palace Library.

The wooden doors were pushed open and the pair walked into the calm, silent room, indeed this was the quietest room in the entire Castle! The musty books, the sunlit couches and the peaceful atmosphere all added the Library's points to make it the best room in the castle, according to Felicia anyway.

They spent a happy three hours reading the books and questioning each other about events and words.

Felicia found herself quite enjoying Keith's company. He was quiet, charming and knowledgeable in his own way. Best of all, he knew how to make her smile and laugh!

All too soon, the afternoon passed into evening and then to nighttime. Luckily Keith checked the time otherwise they probably would have pissed dinner. Sprinting down the hallways, Felicia holding her gown, they reached just in time for dinner.

Cassandra raised her eyebrow at them - something she had picked up from Halt and Will.

'So this is how the wind blows' thought Duncan.

Even Horace noticed something new in the air. But they didn't ask any questions and the dinner progressed cheerfully.

Felicia and Anna walked to their room, said goodnight to each other and went into their respective rooms. Felicia changed and lay in bed thinking about the day finished and the day ahead of her.


	9. Chapter 9 : The Adventure Begins

While Felicia was having her breakfast in a comfortable environment, Flame was not faring that well. They had a cold breakfast and then broke camp. Halt and Will sat a steady canter and they were soon eating up the distance.

'We're were nearing Seacliffe!' Thought Felicia. 'I'm on my first mission!' She could feel the knot of worry she had buried deep inside her stomach yesterday. It was growing bigger and bigger.

'What am I going to do?' Lily thought, her mind working along the same lines as Flame. She too had that pit of worry inside her stomach. 'Am I going to mess up?' she continued. Her line of thought very negative.

Will glanced back at the girls and caught the look of worry on their faces. 'There's no use telling them to relax' he thought 'they'll just smile and say okay and then go back to worrying. Just like their fathers' he added, grinning.

The stubborn mules' duo continued the rest if the way with frowns on their faces and a dim expression in their eyes. Even their horses couldn't cheer them up! Halt, being Halt refused to acknowledge the fact that his daughter was not responding to him.

When they stopped for a break, after an hour of sitting in the saddle, dawn was just breaking. The first rays of the sun were falling on them, engulfing them in his radiant glow. The trees, shrubs, flowers, everything seemed to come to life. But not Lily or Flame.

They continued wearing their frowns. Will was so worried that he was afraid that he suddenly might scream at them to turn their frowns upside down! Halt seeing the wild look in his eyes, caught Will's arm and quietly shook his head.

The old bond between the mentor and his apprentice had never really changed and Will still looked up to Halt. So the quiet shake of the head had it's effect and he kept quiet, barely restraining himself.

They reached the picturesque town of Seacliffe around two hours from then. Those two hours had been the longest two hours of Flame's life! And Lily's too! Every hill climbed and valley passed seemed to bring the hour of doom closer and closer.

When they were nearing Seacliffe, Halt signalled them to dismount and led the way to a dense clump of trees, a bit of the path.

"We cannot barge in looking like this. The baron is overthrown and god knows which wretch has taken his place! Even the ranger we cannot trust. " exclaimed Halt.

"That's a lot of colourful language Halt. Didn't know you had it in you." Will grinned cheekily.

"Oh shut up! What I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted was that we will go in disguises."

And he thus continued to explain that they would pose as a family of fisherfolk. He would be the grandfather, something he had said very reluctantly, Halt had always been touchy about the fact that he wasn't growing any younger. Will would be the father of the two girls. Flame and Lily had to change into grubby dresses and woollen stockings with this leather shoes, the perfect twins of fisherfolk.

Before leaving for town they left the horses in a dense thicket a couple of metres away from the main path. With the horses told to be quiet, the family set off for the seemingly calm village of Seacliffe.

The village was quiet, in fact too quiet. One would expect at a time like this, around the fourth hour, the roads would have been bustling with people moving up and down, the children would usually been playing in the Common Green. Housewives would be hanging up laundry and sweeping the backyard. The ship's crew's would be lounging around usually near the inn. Farmer's would be in their fields, shopkeepers would be at the peak of their trade time, but this village looked almost deserted!

They made their way to the village building. One of the few buildings having a lived in look. The door was hanging of the hinges and the sign, reading 'The Blue Fish' with a big fish below it, was crooked in such a way that you had to tilt your head almost 90 degrees to read it.

Pushing the door open with a loud creak, Flame and Lily followed Halt and Will into the inn. The inn though grubby from outside was actually quite airy from within. The tables were placed well and polished. The innkeeper, a cheerful looking man welcomed them with a smile.

An exceptionally professional person, he stated the cost of the room at the beginning of the meeting. Halt agreed after some attempts at haggling. They had booked a room for a week.

"Well sir, are you sure the four of you will fit into one room?"asked the innkeeper.

"Yes, my good man, and my sister's son might also be joining us. The poor kid has a tough life, first losing his father and then his mother." answered Will, with the quick thinking of a ranger.

"Of course sir, was trying to help is all." With that the innkeeper bade them follow him and set off for their room. Opening a creaking door with a flourish, the man stood back and allowed the four of them to pass.

"I understand that you are going to rest for a while sir?"

"Yes, of course."

"Then if you require anything just ask... He trailed off and left.

"I suggest you make yourself comfortable." said Halt, with grim humour. There was only one bed in the room, they all wouldn't fit and since Lily and Flame were the youngest they would automatically be excluded from the fix unless if the bed.

With grumbles and groans about the unfairness of it all, the girls grabbed blankets and spread them out and as soon as their head hit the pillow fell asleep. Halt and Will too had a break and crashed in bed.

They were woken up by the growls of Lily's stomach announcing dinner time.

"There goes a perfectly good day to waste." Halt said in his usual grim manner.

"Well I didn't see you jumping up to do the work dad."

"Stop being disrespectful Lily!"

"Alright, alright! We get it everybody's hungry. No need to take it out in the others." said Flame.

"Nice going Flame. You might become a official ranger's apprentice if you continue like this." said Will.

They trooped down for dinner after freshening up and had a warm, hearty meal of soup, lamb rack and good old bread. When every drop of soup had been wiped by the bread and every morsel of food eaten, only then did they stop to contemplate their situation.

"Well, since today is gone, Will and I will go and check on the horses and then tomorrow will be a long day. We both" said Halt indicating himself and Will, "will try to get some work, so that our disguise is a little more convincing an day the same time we might be able to do a little bit of snooping around."

"You both"said Will, continuing Halt's dialogue "will talk to the other children and find out some important information."

"How?" asked Flame.

While at the same time, Lily asked "Where?"

"Flame, you cannot seriously tell me that you don't know how to weasel out information. And Lily, kids usually play in the Common Green, don't they?"

said Halt, sardonically.

"We were just asking, dad! If we do it wrong, you will probably shout at us."

"Yeah, Grandpa. We were just asking!"

And with that cheekiness, the group broke up with Halt glaring at Flame. Will and Halt reached the horses and rubbed them down. Lily and Flame went to sleep for the second time that day.

By the tenth hour the close family were all snoring happily in bed, without knowing what was in store for them with the coming morning.


	10. Chapter 10 : Star Gazing

**Hi, anybody who is reading this. I wanna thank DUSTBIN, nithsi101, kotte9, RA fan and bubbly stream for being supportive!**

(Felicia)

Felicia hadn't slept well that night. She kept tossing and turning about. Around the 6th hour, she had fallen off her enormous bed. She hadn't even thought that was possible!

Finally she gave up trying to sleep, and snuck out for a walk. She grass, bushes and trees still had dew clung to their sides and the early morning rays made the pretty flowers look all the more beautiful. A pleasant aroma swept the garden ground.

A sudden breeze blew past her, making her shiver. But her warm stole protected her from the majority of the cold wind. She turned towards the wind, her hair streaming behind her.

"Aren't you cold?" came an enquiring voice behind her.

She whipped around to find Keith standing behind her, a smile playing on his lips.

"No not really. The wind somehow makes me feel pleasant, today morning."

"Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all. Come on!"

And the two went together, side by side along the cobbled paths of the garden chattering on and on about everything under the sun.

The hour was spent in companionable discussion and Keith wished that it didn't have to end. He had grown quite fond of Felicia. He liked the way she talked to people, how she didn't try to impose her rank on others. How kind she was to everyone. She was so sweet, so innocent! He thought.

They made their way back to the castle arguing about the days breakfast.

"Bet you two cents that it's toast with porridge." Exclaimed Keith.

"You're on! It had to be sweet porridge with pudding!" Monday's are usually sweet days.

They parted ways with the bet freshen their minds. Felicia hurried to her room, only to find Anna waiting on her bed.

"Where were you?"

"I couldn't sleep Anna. So I went for a walk and met Keith."

"Are you trying to marry Keith?" asked Anna with open curiosity in her eyes and innocence in her face.

"What do you think Anna?" asked Felicia, laughing.

"I don't think you are. But you would make a great sister"

"What!" yelped Felicia. "Stop with the matchmaking Anna! It doesn't suit your innocent demure!"

"Oh all right." and with a sigh, Anna got up and went to her room.

Felicia's head was spinning with all Anna had said. Keith and her? She and Keith? It just didn't seemed to make sense, but somehow she didn't find it as revolting as she though it would.

'I must be getting soft' she thought grinning, remembering all the boys she had turned down, back at home in Redmont.

Felicia was rather pretty though she didn't think so. And her natural beauty was made all the more pretty because of her personality. It shone through her face. Her eyes were lively and there was slight humour mixed in them.

Within ten minutes, she had taken a bath, combed her hair and squeezed into the suffocating Royal dress. She knocked on Anna's door to find that Anna had yet to get ready. Her hair was in a tangled mess and her dress was buttoned half way up and then left. The owner, it seemed had gotten to lazy to finish the row.

With a sigh, which Anna heard, Felicia got to work making her princess ready. Her hair was combed and styled in the latest fashion and the buttons buttoned up. At last, she was ready and the pair set off for breakfast.

To Felicia's delight, breakfast was sweet porridge with pudding! Keith looked as if he had eaten a sour lemon! The girls laughed at seeing his face.

"Well you were right, Felicia. It seems I have been outwitted." Keith said, gallantly "though I didn't know that was possible." He added, musingly.

Money was exchanged and the rest of the family waited for. When the late sleepers had finally gotten out of bed, the were finally able to tuck in.

After breakfast, Felicia and Anna set off for the seamstress's. Their dress order was supposed to to have been finished today.

A happy walk through the village and a small meeting with the Head Seamstress just about made Felicia's day. They both had grown fond of Miss Rosetta. She was a funny, charming lady with an air of respect about her.

They gossiped with Miss Rosetta for quite a while, collected their dresses and set off, back to the castle.

'Just in time for lunch.' Anna thought. She was a lot like her father, Horace when it came to food. She had never missed a meal in her life! And never missed a chance to eat either.

Lunch was an uneventful affair after which the pair decided to go meet Anna's friends in the Castle Orphanage. After Baron Arald's set up of the ward, it seemed that all other fiefs had followed his lead and happy-go-lucky Anna had made friends with all of them.

They climbed the stairs of the North Tower right up to the Ward office where a cheerful young lady met them. She introduced herself to Felicia's as Mistress Siena and led them to the main orphanage.

Young kids around the age of ten and below were laughing and playing together. When they saw Anna they all rushed towards her. 'Its like a wave crashing on the beach' thought Felicia.

The cries, "Hey Anna!" "How are you doing" and "We missed you" were heard all around the room. Mistress Siena just smiled, when she saw this. "They've missed you a lot Anna. Pester me every morning asking where you are." she said laughing.

"I'm sorry. I just had a lot on my mind."

"It's all right" said a small girl in pigtails.

"But you have to make up for it" yelled a boy, from the back.

"Now Frank, is that they way you talk to people?" questioned Mistress Siena "it's extremely rude. Why on't you learn to be more polite?"

"It's alright." Laughed Anna. "How do you want me to make up for it?" she asked, sitting down to be eye level with the boy.

"I don't know." he answered petulantly.

"Will a new friend make up for it?"

"Yes" he answered "yeah" the rest cried.

"That's a relief!" exclaimed Felicia, "I didn't know how you'd take me!"

"Who are you?" asked a small girl with flowing hair.

"I'm Felicia, Anna's lady-in-waiting."

"Hi Felicia. Can we be best friends?"

"Sure." answered Felicia, grinning at the solemn face before her.

They spent a happy hour giggling with the girls, talking about boys while the boys, quite unaware of the teasing they were causing, played outside. They trooped back in half an hour and the two groups merged to play truth or dare.

"Jenny, truth or dare?"

"Truth." the girl answered giggling.

Thomas, one of the handsomer boys answered, grinning wickedly "Who do you like better? Anna or Felicia?"

"Uh..." said the poor girl, caught between telling the truth and losing friendship.

"Come on! Spit it out!" screamed the gaggle of boys and girls.

"It's alright Jenny, we won't mind. Tell the truth."

"Well." said she, choosing her words carefully "I like Anna better when we're talking about girl stuff, but Felicia is better for curling up into. So I can't choose." she finished grandly, with a look that told them to try and challenge her.

"Bravo!" Anna clapped.

"Well said Jenny!" Felicia smiled "I bet nobody could have answered that question better." she added kindly.

"Of course! Together we are the two most likeable people in Araluen!" cried Anna.

"Exceptionally modest too. Aren't you?" asked a grinning Thomas. He had a huge sarcastic side. And he was good at everything which made him very popular. But he had a likeable side too which balanced out his cunning streak and wish to get into mischief.

They spent a good half an hour with the fun loving kids and soon forgot all about their worry over the ball. The children were very kind and they made Felicia just pick them up, hug them and never let go.

But all good times must come to a close and their a came when a maid came to call them for dinner. They had kept the Royal Family waiting for a long while. Scurrying behind the maid and running after a while, it's no wonder that they reached the dining room out of breath. Panting they explained where they had been and how they had forgotten the time.

Keith looking at Felicia's red cheeks and rosy face couldn't help thinking that she looked very pretty. The red cheeks - got from so much exertion - brought out the

grey in her eyes and the twinkle sparked there.

After dinner, the group moved off towards the garden where they sat musingly, with Felicia and Keith reading books they had brought along.

'Its a wonderful end to a wonderful day.' thought Felicia, happily. After fifteen minutes of reading, she gave it up and joined Keith star gazing. They pointed out their favourite constellations to each other and smiled companionably at each other.

After locating all the constellations present in the north sky including Sirius, the Dog Star, the Big Dipper, Orion, Leo and Capricorn, the group drifted towards their respective bedrooms.

Felicia smiled at the ceiling above her bed, as she remembered the happy day spent. 'Tomorrow will be better.' she promised. And then fell asleep with a smile on her face.


	11. Chapter 11: A New Apprentice

**Hi! This is a really long chapter which I've been working on for this past week. Hope you enjoy!**

Flame )

Flame woke up from her refreshing 12 hour nap to Halt's cheerful face screaming at her. "Wake up Flame! Or I'll get Lily to throw you out of the window."

The sleepy face of Will's second daughter emerged from the numerous blankets she had buried herself under. The cold, hard floor was unbearable to sleep on and after tossing and turning till midnight she had snitched Lily's blankets.

Flame was pushed under again by Lily and then pulled up by the same. She was dragged out of bed with a bad case of bed head and a deflated ego. Thrown into the washroom with her towel and other wash necessities thrown in with her the poor apprentice got ready for the upcoming day.

Lily had folded the blankets and had made the beds and so there was no excuse for Flame to remain in the room. They knew her too well! Left in a room containing a bed and a blanket, she would immediately crash down.

They walked down silently, so as to nat creak any of the old floorboards and quickly reached the common dining area of the inn. They were the first to enter and the innkeeper, the jolly old man, had been asleep with his chin resting on his hand. He was jerked back to reality by the group of rangers dressed in simple clothes.

Acting as if he had known all along that they had been in the room, with a nonchalant face he moved off to the kitchen yelling at the kitchen maids to make breakfast for four.

The group, without any conscious thought or verbal discussion, moved to the table at the far corner, partially covered with darkness. From here they would be able to see without being seen.

Flame, at reaching the table immediately slumped down on the chair and fell asleep. Halt and Will quietly discussed plans and tactics while Lily had fun poking at Flame, to which she always responded with a grunt and a roll. After about ten minutes, right before the waitress reached their table with their food, Lily poked Flame one too many times to which she responded by promptly falling down.

The thump! caused by her body was sufficient enough for the duo of men who were conversing in whispers to look at her. Halt bestowed upon this magnificent sight of a teenage girl rolling on the floor, half asleep and with no idea what she was doing there, thrashing and turning about, a smile, which quickly turned to laughter when this continued. Will looked upon his daughter with a fond smile.

The waitress who clearly hadn't had seen this interesting phenomenon was quite beside words. Calculating that words weren't required she hoisted up her tray and walked bravely forward to the queer family.

After a hearty breakfast of bacon and eggs, finished off by a large cup of coffee each, they moved ahead with their plan for today.

"Flame, Lily go to the Common Green of the village until lunch and then report back here. Remember! Don't give anyone any reason to be suspicious." said Will.

"You are here posing as two daughters of fisherfolk. Don't let slip something which suggests otherwise for heaven's sake! " added the ever cheerful Halt.

"Pray, grandpa what are you and daddy going to do today?" asked Lily,the grandpa hitting a nerve. Halt was very sensitive an out the fact that he wasn't getting nay older.

"We are going about, on the pretence of work to do a little snooping around." answered Halt, glaring.

"By the way Halt, I hope I'm not interrupting your pretty glare, but we need to decide names for the girls. If we refer to them as something and they introduce themselves as something else to their new friends, the kids at Common Green it's going to put us in a tight spot." reminded Will.

Halt cursed internally, if Lily hadn't found his weak spot then he wouldn't have glared which wouldn't have led to the slipping out of the important fact which all rangers were required to do. But he was grateful that Will had remembered the standard Ranger protocol.

"Of course, what names do you want girls?" asked Halt, turning to the the girls.

"Tell you what?" said Flame grinning wickedly, "I choose your name and you choose mine. Deal?"

"However embarrassing?"

"Yes."

"Deal" answered Lily with a twin grin.

"Gorlogs beard! Why aren't you two girls ever going to grow up?" questioned Will, secretly hoping that this phase of their life would never come and they could always be his and Halt's girls. Deep down he knew that someday they would go away but they would always be their girls.

"Whatever dad! "

"What are your names?" Halt asked irritably.

"I know the best names!. exclaimed Will.

"What?" asked Flame with suspicion.

"You, darling daughter can be Carnation, and my equally darling daughter can be a pretty Chrysanthemum."

"What!" Cried the girls, aghast.

"I like it." said Halt and that was the end of the matter.

They left for their respective locations. The duo of girls set off for the Common Green the name hanging amidst them. It had been a long time since they had interacted with kids their own age and they were feeling nervous.

They pushed open the creaky gate and took stock if their surroundings. The Common Green of Seacliffe had a crooked fence surrounding the lush grass, shrubs and trees which stood there, giving a sort of protective atmosphere to the field.

A herd of boys and a gaggle of girls were sitting not far from where they stood and not being able to push the inevitable moment any further they set off, taking a deep breath. They were both debating whether they would fit in more with the boys or the girls!

Finally making up their mind, set off towards the girls. The gaggle of gossipy girls were sitting under a huge oak tree, which provided enough shade for all ten- fifteen of them.

One of the girls, a pretty auburn with somewhat close set blue eyes, looked at them questioningly before asking, "Who are you?" in a somewhat low pitched voice.

Flame taking the initiative said, "I'm Carnation and this is my twin sister Chrysanthemum."

"Carnation sounds alright" piped up a brunette from the back, "but Chrysanthemum?" looking disbelieving. "Isn't a little too long?"

"Yeah mum named me. Loved flowers. Dad didn't know any better names so we were stuck with these names." Lily said.

"We call her Chrys" added Flame. "My nickname's Carna. Not very imaginary, we know." she said, catching a glimpse of the smart retorts written on the girls' faces.

"Well would you like to join us? We were about to go and play a game of hide and seek."

They spent a happy hour playing and then sighing told their new friends that they needed to go back.

"That's all right. Just remember not to go out after dark or the bad people will take you!" said a small girl with pale eyes and dark circles.

'Shhh' Cried the other girls, shushing the unfortunate victim. They turned towards the twins checking whether they had heard which they certainly had. But they had enough sense and acting sense to pretend they hadn't. Letting out a sigh, they left the Green.

Armed with the new information they ran all the way to the inn where the information was poured out in torrents.

"Well, that is certainly interesting." Will said, while Halt scratched his beard trying to piece the puzzle back together.

Finally he sprang up, "That's it! Ranger Merton has an apprentice! We find him and get out valuable information. If he is on our side, not drugged, then we use his help and siege the Castle."

"That's brilliant! Grandpa, I didn't know you had it in you." said cheeky Lily.

"Enough with the Grandpa, young lady. Show some respect."

"Yes dad" answered Flame.

They creaked their way down the old stairs and sat down in the warm, heated common dining are of the inn. The waitress, noticing the newcomers - it was her jib after all - wove her way through the lunch crowd to the elusive batch of people at the back. Taking their orders, the lady wove her way back out, thinking that this family was a very unusual one.

Eating a hearty lunch, washed down with coffee, they 'unusual family' went out, to their respective areas, the ones designated to them.

Carnation and Chrysanthemum, Carna and Chrys, walked away towards the Ranger's cottage at the back. They took a roundabout manner, calling to all their newly mad friends so as to not raise suspicion. Halt and Will had taken a direct route and were waiting, hidden in the shrubs, for their kids to come.

Even if they didn't look it, Flame and Lily were both armed. Their knives were hidden under their jerkins and the bows were with their parents. The Ranger's striker was kept at the ready and the throwing knife was slowly easing its way out of its scabbard.

They were nervous, extremely so, it was their first mission after all! Lily took deep breaths and tried calming down her thumping heart. Flame was concentrating on all the techniques she had learnt and was imagining herself using it. They were both coping their own way.

When they reached the cottage, right up front - unlike Halt and Will who had kept out of the way - they looked like two village girls exploring. Unless someone looked, really looked at their eyes, they were moving from one spot to another, taking in every detail, calculating speed and accuracy and checking for the chances of them being seen.

When they were certain that there weren't any other people around, they moved off to a clump of bushes, ten feet away from the house, where they were met with their parents. Halt and Will held out Flame's and Lily's bows and quiver full of arrows, razor sharp.

The group then slowly eased their way to the back of the house, Will signalling that there was somebody inside though they didn't know who. Jumping on to the roof, the group, led by Halt slowly made their way to the open window at the side. Noiselessly jumping down, the stealthy team made their way, climbing above the window and into the house.

They looked around, taking stock of their surrounding and finding that there wasn't anybody in their near vicinity. Splitting up into two groups - Flame with Halt,mLily with Will - they slowly made their way around the house, searching for the apprentice. Finally entering the bedroom, Halt and Flame found a sleeping body on the cot.

After signalling to the other two that they had found their person, the group slowly took positions around the bed. Will cautiously pulled off the blanket revealing a boy with a calm expression on his face. They all relaxed.

"Go make some coffee, Flame. Lily go and check whether there is any food worth salvaging, if there is make a fine snack. I have a feeling the boy will be hungry when he wakes up.

They set of to do Halt's biding. Flame found a sack of coffee beans, quarter full and proceeded to make a pot of coffee, using the biggest pot she could find. They would all take at least two servings!

Lily pottering around the kitchen, found a loaf of bread, some vegetables and a plucked chicken. Thinking that this would have to do she entered her cooking world and began roasting the chicken. She went on to boil the vegetable and toast the bread.

Halt and Will, were meanwhile, trying to wake up the boy who was sleeping like an undead zombie. Finally succeeding in rousing him, they curtly told him to get himself presentable as there were ladies in the house. The stunned sixteen year old, proceeded to do just that, going so far as to take a bath and brush his hair!

Deeming himself to be presentable enough, the boy opened his door to get a sharp knock on his face! Flame had been told by Will to go get the dandy out of his room. She had been about to knock when the boy had opened the door, causing her to knock on his face.

"Oh my gods! I am so sorry!'

"S'alright" mumbled the mortified apprentice, taken unaware by phis girl with her hard hand.

"If you're hungry you could come and have a bite." suggested Flame.

The embarrassed boy couldn't have been more mortified then, since his stomach gave out a huge rumble.

"I'll take that as a yes" laughed Flame and walked away, down the corridor to the living room where the rest of her family was waiting for her. The boy followed. At the sight of food, his mouth dropped open and he started drooling.

"By that sudden spurt of passion, I take it that you haven't eaten for quite a while, have you?" asked Will.

"No sir, I haven't" replied the boy and sat at the empty place around the table and tucked into the scrumptious feast. Lily had outdone herself! Never before had she cooked so splendid a meal!

There was silence around the table occasionally broken by sounds of eating, chewing or the clatter of steel against glass - knife against plate. After eating they introduced themselves, learning that the boy was indeed Ranger Merton's apprentice, Jack.

They found out a lot of interesting bits of information from the boy and by evening Halt and Will had formulated a plan. The Baron was planning on letting in a tax cart into the castle. Flame and Lily would get in the cart and hide. They would be taken in, to the castle. Will and Jack would enter the castle grounds by the fourth hour and hide away from prying eyes, till the seventh hour, by which time the two girls would have joined them. Halt would enter the castle itself as an old man and wait for the rest of the group.

When they met, they would proceed on to the Baron's private chambers, where he slept with Merton keeping watch. They would take them both hostage and set off, back for Castle Araluen, to Crowley to whom they would hand them over to the authorities.

This plan was duly put to vote and unanimously declared the best and thus pushed into action. Flame and Lily got ready for an hour or so sitting cramped, Will and Jack for a solid two hours of hiding and Halt to two hours of being mocked. As the third hour drew closer and closer, the butterflies began showing themselves in everybody's stomachs.

Apprehension was written plainly on all their faces. The apprentices were wondering if they could possibly have gotten an easier mission. Halt and Will, the seasoned fighters, however did not let their nervousness show. They knew that the minute that plan was kicked into action they would lose the butterflies. Seeming nervous would only increase the apprehension very obviously seen in the nervous youngsters.

The third hour gonged and the the group set off for their destinations. Flame and Lily found the cart exactly where they had planned it would be, and got in, crouching behind the huge sacks of money. Will and Jack too had no trouble and neither did Halt, all of the planned actions were going exactly as planned.

At half an hour to the eighth hour, the tax wagon entered the courtyard. Nobody saw two figures getting of it and silently making their way to a clump of bushes.

The four silently crept into the kitchen where Halt was waiting for them. He had found out where the Baron slept. The five set off for his private chambers, meeting with no resistance.

Pushing open the door, the found the Baron and Merton crouched over a desk, poring over official papers. They didn't even look up to the newcomers. Will signalled to everyone to fan out around the desk and set their weopens at the ready. The Baron glanced up and with a yell unsheathed his sword and sprang at Jack. The Ranger revealing his two knives and going straight for Halt. Will intercepted him and as the two fought, Halt added his weight to the battle, not that it was required - Will was holding his own against Merton, and had gained the upper hand causing the other man to break into a sweat.

Flame and Lily joined in with Jack against the Baron who was an excellent fighter, and had driven Jack to defence only. However with the added fierceness of the two girls he didn't stand a chance and was soon knocked out by Jack. It was a similar phenomenon at the other end if the room, where Merton had been knocked out and gagged.

The Baron too was gagged and the both of them hauled out of the castle where the Rangers whistled for their horses. Jack had a slightly longer legged bay called Midnight. Tug, Abelard, Midnight, Holly and Starlight trotted out to their masters. The two prisoners were loaded up and the group set off for Castle Araluen in the dead of the night.


	12. Chapter 12 : Roses have Thorns

**Hey everybody! Sorry for uploading so late but I just got so caught up with life! We had a school picnic this week and a lot of work so... But that's not a valid excuse! I promise I'll make it up to anyone who was angry with me! I swear on Nico di Angelo! For those who dont know him, he is a character from Percy Jackson, the coolest character actually. But anyway, if this chapter is short I apologise. I learnt a new Italian phrase this week and I love it!**

 **E un gran pacier la morte! It is supposed to mean 'death is a great peacemaker' and I just love it! Sorry for rambling! I'll let you get on with the story! ...**

Halt lead the group to Araluen fief, a day later after their escapade. They had taken turns holding their hostages who were now sitting on Midnight and Starlight, were not treated well, at least the Baron. The Ranger, to everybody's delight turned out to be quite a pal, lending his help in every way he could. Merton didn't even try to escape, which couldn't be said about the Baron, Jonathan.

They were galloping on the dusty road which would lead them to the Main Road, which would in turn lead them to Castle Araluen.

In ten minutes of galloping, Halt, Will, Flame, Lily, Jack, Merton and Jonathan were in sight of the Castle. The Araluen flag was flying from its ramparts and impressive guards standing to attention in their uniforms, exuding confidence and respect.

After the usual military niceties, the group were allowed in. They dismounted quickly, to find Crowley looking at them amused. "Is there a tiger hot on your tail? Which won't go away unless you hop down your house?" came the Commandant's chirpy greeting.

Halt grumbled at Crowley, muttering something about 'stupid commandants who can't seem to keep their mouths shut'. Will, Flame and Lily just smiled at him, Crowley smiled back. Jack looked stunned but before Flame could catch the look, it was whisked out of sight, his usual expression coming on his face.

"Now who do we have here?" questioned Crowley, raising a eyebrow at the hostages.

"The men you told us to capture, you dolt!" answered Halt.

Crowley indicated to the Chief Guard to take them away. "They'll go on trial tomorrow." which ended the subject.

"Crowley, we're tired!" whined Will.

"Of course" said the older man, shaking himself out of his thoughts and motioning for them to follow him. They were led to their new rooms. They all had a room each! This was a luxury for Flame and Lily who were usually made to sleep together, not that they minded, quite the contrary - they stayed up all night cooking all their new pranks.

All of them - Flame, Lily, Jack, Will or Halt - collapsed onto their beds and fell asleep before their heads touched the pillow. They were out for two hours!

Flame woke up to the noise of her grumbling stomach. Groaning, she got out of bed and went to Lily's room to wake her up. They both changed into more respectable clothes and set off, in search if the dining room or kitchen. Lily ran head first into Horace, who looked surprised but said, "Hey Lily, Flame. I suppose we will be the victims of one of more of your pranks?"

"Of course!" answered Lily.

"We plan on putting this castle through its worst!" added Flame.

Horace chuckled at the obvious anticipation in their eyes. "Try not to embarrass Cassandra. I'm sure she won't take it well. She is the Princess Regent after all."

"Yes Uncle Horace" they chorused, in identical innocent voices.

Just then, Flame's stomach her gave away. It gave out an enormous audible rumble. Flame blushed while Lily giggled. "Sorry 'bout that"

"You're hungry aren't you? Lucky for you, it's dinner time!" and with a flourishing twirl, Horace led them to the Royal Family's private dining hall. Entering the grand room, they saw everybody else already seated around the table, waiting for them.

"Horace, where have you been?" Cassandra questioned, from her place at the head of the table.

"Sorry sweetheart, I was talking with these two" here he indicated Flame and Lily, "and got caught up"

"That's alright Horace!" exclaimed Will, happy to see his old friend.

"Yes, we even forgive you for making us wait for so long. It was dinner Horace, what were you thinking?!" added Halt, with his sardonic sense of humour.

Jack looked at this exchange and smiled. Felicia caught Flame's eye and grinned, patting the seat beside her. Flame pulled Lily and they went and sat beside Felicia. Horace took his place next to Cassie, on her right with Halt on her left.

After saying grace they all tucked in. The chef had far exceeded their expectations with his savoury dishes. Roast Chicken, pudding, chocolate cake, you name it and they ate it!

"Ah.." sighed Will, patting his stomach affably.

"Ah, indeed" agreed Halt, smiling contentedly.

"Looks like you haven't had a solid meal for a while?" asked Horace.

"Three days" groaned Flame, thinking of how Felicia was enjoying tasty food, while she lived of roots and bread.

Suddenly Lily yawned loudly, causing everyone around the table to turn to her, all raising an eyebrow.

"What?" she questioned - realising it was a mistake since when she opened her mouth another great yawn escaped - "I'm sleepy"

"Well, I think you all had better go to bed. We'll talk in the morning."

"Alright Evanlyn." murmured Halt and Will.

"James show Lily to her room please. Felicia, judging that you are almost out of your seat, you want to show Flame to her room?"

"Yeah, kinda" Felicia admitted.

They all separated to find their own rooms. Flame, seeing her soft, plush bed immediately changed, jumped into bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning, Flame work up to Lily jumping up and down on her bed. "Wake up! Wake up! Waake uppp! "

"Give me a break."

"Waaaaake uupppp"

"Alright, alright. I'm up. You happy?" questioned grumpy Mcgrump.

"Yes! Now come on, the others have already had their breakfast."

"Wait. What?!"

"Yeah. But it's a plus point. I and Jack were sleeping for about half an hour before you woke up. So the three of us get to eat dinner in the garden!" here Lily squealed.

Even Flame couldn't help but get excited. They had gotten a glimpse of the garden while they were coming yesterday and for all of them ithad been love at first sight. Rangers love nature.

She got dressed and they both set of for the main place exit/entrance, where Jack, pJames, Keith, Anna and Felicia were waiting for them. Their sleeping in had caused all the youngsters to get a picnic!

"Come on, sleepyheads! There are some things which happen only once in a blue moon!" laughed Felicia.

Flame noticed that Princess Anna was to the side of the group, sulking. 'I wonder why she is' thought she. For indeed Anna was sulking quietly to herself, in the fringes of the group. She had seen how Felicia had talked to her sister and sister's best friend, she and seen how she was so at ease with them, unlike with Anna when she sometimes, suddenly clammed up. Anna thought that the sooner those interfering busybodies went away, the better it would be for everyone.

This was one of the many differences between Anna and her siblings and friends. Keith, Geric and James had welcomed Felicia's friends with open arms, including them in everything, laughing with them and generally acting as if they were friends. While the trio of boys enjoyed themselves with their newly found friends, Anna wished they were a thousand miles away! She was certain that once Felicia got close to her sister, she would leave the castle.

"Come on you loggerheads!" yelled James, when he saw them laughing.

"This is something we get to do 'once in a blue moon' after all" Keith said, borrowing Felicia's phrase.

So, they set off, into the vast expanse of green which was the Royal Garden. James and Keith carried one enormous basket while Lily and Flame carried the other. Geric, though welcomed with open arms to help, just shrugged and said he'd call out encouragement, which he contrived to do.

Heaving the heavy baskets, the group halted in front of the Palace Lake - a beautiful natural water body, with crystal clear water, tiny fishes swimming like slivers of silver and rocks arranged as natural dive boards.

"Come on girls" said Geric, "set the table."

Anna and Felicia obediently went to do his bidding. Lily and Flame however saw no signs of moving. They had gently kept their basket next to the other one and had promptly thumped down and refused to move from the soft grass.

"Hey you two!" yelled James, "aren't you girls too?"

"Of course we aren't!" yelled back Lily.

"If we were we would be over there" continued Flame, indicating Felicia and Anna, "pottering about, worrying about whether the knife went on the right or the spoon."

This caused a round of laughter. "Come on. Let's eat!" said Felicia, already digging in.

"Oi!" yelled Keith.

The entire group ran towards where the duo where pigging out on food. The next ten minutes where spent shoving, jostling and pigging out.

"Ah. I never though eating would feel that good!" exclaimed Anna.

"You betcha sis" answered Keith, grinning.

"Who's up for a run?" asked Lily, standing up.

"I'm game" Flame said, smiling at her friend.

"Me too!" yelled James

"Didn't think anyone else would take on that offer." said Lily, smiling evilly.

"Me neither."said Flame, glancing at Lily.

"Why do I have a feeling this is a bad idea?" groaned James.

"No reason." Lily answered.

"Race you!" shouted Flame. And they were off! Tearing across the grass, round the lake, through an overhanging arch and... Oh no! There has been some foul play! The two girls have tripped The Crown Prince into the lake!

The two girls were grinning at each other by the time the others reached them. James came out of the lake spluttering and coughing, cursing Flame and Lily as well as cussing loudly.

Keith pulled his twin out of the water. They both fell onto the ground. Everybody quickly surrounded them, forming a big circle. James was glaring at Lily.

"Why are you glaring only at me? Flame was the one who tripped you!"

"Flame won't be affected, I know her too well. You, however are a softie."

Jack started laughing. His laugh was so infectious even Flame had to laugh!

"Who's in for a swim?" asked Jack, once everybody had got their giggles under control.

"I'm in!" agreed Flame.

"Me too" Felicia said.

"Me three!" yelled Keith.

And soon everybody was in the lake, swimming for all they were worth. Flame and Jack were having races - backstroke, breaststroke, sidestroke you name it they raced it!

The others were just lazing around in the pool, sometimes getting enough will to do one stroke before going back to lazily floating around. After a while though, they remembered that they were obliged to go back to the castle.

"Holy Cow! We were supposed to be in the castle half an hour ago!" yelped Geric.

And with yells of unconcealed horror, the children trooped their way back to the palace where they found the adults waiting for them. After a thorough round of questioning, Felicia and Anna were sent to get things ready for the ball, James, Keith and Geric to sword fighting practice and the three apprentices to the archery grounds.

Flame, Lily and Jack were escorted to the archery ground by Halt and Will, carrying their long bows and their arrows. They had also been forced to wear their Ranger cloaks.

"Before we begin, I would like to clear something" began Halt, pompously. He was then interrupted by Will who quickly finished his speech with, " Jack Will be studying with you, girls. We talked to Crowley and there aren't any other Rangers up for the task of mentoring."

Shouts of glee were let out by the duo. Jack grinned at them happily. Flame overjoyed gave him a bear hug. Lily, a little more reserved, gave him a friendly pat on the back.

This show of affection hadn't been looked over by Will, who frowned. 'This and to be the first time Flame has hugged guy' he thought. He vowed to keep a closer look on the two of them.

"Alright! Now fifty arrows to those targets. Get to it! " barked Halt and he and Will moved off to the shade from where they observed their apprentices, with keen eyes. Flame and Lily didn't have any mistakes but both were slow in firing. Jack, though was a perfect shot but far from the Ranger standard.

Fifty shots became, hundred, then a hundred and fifty and then at last two hundred. Then the group stopped for lunch. When they entered the dining room, little did they know that they were in for a surprise. Lady Pauline and Alyss were waiting for them. Halt and Will had perfectly synchronised expressions - open mouths and wide eyes. The girls however, with more sense ran towards their respective mother.

"Cat got your tongue, Will?" teased Alyss, causing the young man in question to snap out of his reverie, causing Halt out too. They embraced their respective soul mates and then introduced Jack.

Jack, being the ever charming lad, turned on the charm and soon was accepted by both the lovely ladies - a fact of which he was proud of. The group then, took their places around the table and tucked in!

Roast duck, steamed veggies, bread, steaming soup, chilled ice cream and pudding were some of the delicacies served. It seemed the chef had learned of the celebrity's arrival and had taken the pains to provide something truly stunning.

When everybody was suitably full and patting their stomachs, in exceptionally good moods, something came which fell all their spirits. A note from Morgan! The note clearly stated that Morgan would not surrender and if the Royal Family didn't there would be war. And it was also clearly signed as Morgan with his vulture seal, thereby proving that this wasn't some kind of a mean trick, planted to cause fear.

This dampened all their spirits. Alyss and Pauline went to bed saying that they wanted to rest, Halt and Will took off to check on the surroundings and Anna and Felicia were forced into Deportment by Cassie.

Flame, Lily, Jack, Geric, Keith and James had it good though. They were free and chose to go hon their fighting skills. They paired up - Jack and Flame, Geric and Keith and James and Lily - and were soon fighting tooth and nail.

They stopped only when the sun dipped below the horizon. The went for dinner - an uneventful affair - and then made their way to bed.

Flame's last thought was that tomorrow should be like today but without the note. The Note! The note which had caused so much anxiety for everybody, so much fear, so much pain!

Jack thought about how he had been accepted by Flame, Lily, Halt, Will, everybody! If only they wouldn't find out about his secret! He got up and pushed open the curtains, gazing out at the constellations. And before long he too fell asleep, his head resting on the window sill.

 **Thanks for reading! Please review! :)**


	13. Chapter 13 : An Announcement, Trouble

**Hi! I wrote this as fast as I could but I couldn't finish it in a day. Never mind. At least I uploaded it early. Merry Christmas to everyone! Hope all of you get a splendiferous holiday! On to the chapter...** Jack woke up with a bruise above his left eye. Checking in the mirror he saw that it was quite a big one but luckily wasn't hurting all that much. Running hot water in the room's bathroom, he got out all the necessary toiletries and began brushing his teeth. He then had his bath and changed into the standard Ranger's Clothes.

Wearing his double scabbard on his belt, he slipped out of the room with grace. Turning left and then right he found Flame and Lily waiting for him at the foot of the staircase.

"Took you long enough, sleeping beauty!" teased Flame and then stopped short seeing his bruise. "Who gave you that? " she demanded.

"Nobody Flame. I'm not exactly puny, ya know."

"Well then, how did you get it?" chimed in Lily.

"I fell asleep on the window sill and banged my head in the shutter." and when they stared at him disbelievingly he added, "the drool is there to prove it!"

Chuckling the girls led the way to the dining room. "Wonder what's there for breakfast. I'm starving!" announced Lily.

"Whatever it is, it's probably good judging from the smell." Jack answered, breathing in the smell, which was wafting in through the corridor's ventilation from the kitchens.

Flame shook her head at Lily who was skipping around like a child, smiling happily. She knew this sunny disposition hid the real Lily, this was just one of her moods. 'I think Jack knows too' she thought when she turned her head sideways and caught sight of him smiling patronisingly at her.

They entered the dining room, finding themselves the first ones. "Looks like we're the early birds" observed Flame.

"Well you know what they always say, 'The early bird catches the worms'" quoted Jack.

"I'm not sure I want to catch worms" giggled Lily.

"Lily stop acting like a three year old. If u don't I'll tell Jack about your weird habits" people threatened Flame, tired of her best friend's act.

"Alright" said the culprit, already sober. But Flame caught the mischievous twinkle in her eyes and winked at her. Jack had already turned away, seemingly tired if their childish squabble. In reality he had a hard time fighting of smiles.

When the rest of the gang, the sleepyheads arrived - not Halt or Will, they couldn't be classified as sleepyheads, they had been out practicing - they each took their seats around the table. Cassie at the head with Halt and Horace next to her. Next to Halt sat his wife, Lady Pauline and next to Horace was his best friend Will and his wife, Alyss. James, Keith, Felicia and Anna sat in order next to Pauline with Jack, Flame and Lily opposite them.

They tucked in heartily. The chef had made rolls, sandwiches, porridge and soup. The ever present coffee stood steaming in its kettle at the centre of the table. There was silence except for the clinking of steel against glass while the occupants pigged out.

When the food was completely finished, they started talking about the coming day. When Cassandra suddenly said, " Be quiet please everyone. I have and announcement to make." Everybody quickly quietened down. "As you know, James and Keith will be turning seventeen this year. The tradition is that a Ball be held for them. All noble ladies from all fiefs shall be invited and matches for them shall be made from among the best."

A chilling silence was heard. Shock was written on everybody's faces.

Keith finally said, "What! Mother, why?"

When a child says 'mother' well... kids know what it means, right? Horace was looking as stunned as the rest of them, it had come as a surprise and not a good one at that.

Cassandra answered, eloquently, "Keith, it's a tradition!"

"Traditions can be broken, Mother" James said.

"Not this one. You don't have interest in girls, all you do day after day is practice, if you loved someone, I can understand but this! " yelled the Princess.

James and Keith were blushing, they couldn't meet anyone's eyes - least of all the girls'. This outburst was The Most embarrassing thing to have happened to them Ever.

Halt and Will stood up and motioned for their family and apprentices to follow. Anna, Geric and Felicia followed suit and they exited. The group was a silent one as they made their way out of the palace to the gardens. Halt walked in the lead, stone faced. Will glared at everybody and everything.

Lady Pauline and Alyss were graceful as ever, revealing no emotion but a close observer could have seen the slight scrunching of both their eyebrows and small downward pull at their lips.

The youngsters were just plain stunned and couldn't keep the shock of their faces. Their emotions flashed across their faces. They hadn't seen anything like that before - none of them had ever screamed at by their parents or been shouted at by them - all their life had been compromise. If you promise not to pull anybody's hair, you can get half an hour off your chores... If you don't agree to stop burning stuff, we will make sure you live to regret it... This was the sort of stuff they had heard on their childhood, all except Anna.

Halt and Pauline didn't hold with shouting at kids, they held that a parent should command respect and awe without raising their voices. Strictness should be enforced without yelling or hitting. They had deeply imprinted these values into Will and Alyss.

The group reached a large oak tree spread over quite an area. It provided relief from the scorching heat of the sun and they gratefully sank into the cool grass, the overhanging leaves shading them.

"Well" said Will, exhaling releasing pent up breath.

"That describes everything well, Will." said Alyss, "Well"

"Kids I don't want you going around telling people that the Royal Family is fighting, you hear me?" Pauline questioned.

"Of course we won't!" said Flame indignantly.

"Yeah. How old do you think we are?" added Lily.

"We won't, Aunty." Felicia spoke.

"We won't either!" said Jack and Anna in chorus.

"Neither will I. You can count on it." added Geric.

"I'm sure you don't want to spend the day with a bunch of oldies, so I suggest you run along and do something fun." Will changed the topic.

The kids glanced at each other and then simultaneously turned and ran without a backward glance, towards the orchards.

"They're growing up, aren't they?" asked Halt, softly to his wife while they strolled together amidst the greenery.

"Of course they are, Halt. You just have to be there for them when they need you, and trust them to make their own decisions." answered Pauline.

"I'm getting sentimental in my old age, am I ?" chuckled Halt.

"Aren't we all?" laughed Pauline.

The two lovers slowly walked amongst the blooming pink flowers in their encasement of green. Will and Alyss were on a completely different train of thought - their old memories.

How Alyss had been jealous of Cassie, how Will, Halt and Horace used to have fun on all their adventures, the skirmish with the Scotti, the treaty with Skandia...everything!

They wondered how their old friends were doing - Oberjarl Erak, Selethen, Emperoor Shigeru and Malcolm. Both were extremely happy that they were meeting up with all of then in two weeks, for the Ball.

Meanwhile, the younger generation were goofing about. Flame and Jack were racing about, playing tag with in specific rules. Lily was encouraging them on, while trying to trip them at the same time. Felicia and Anna lazed about, plucking flowers at leisure and making a splendiferous bouquet.

The two got up and made their way toward the pond and sat down. Suddenly, Anna slipped! Her foot had got caught in a clump of seaweed and while trying to remove it, she had fallen in!

Felicia screamed! Drawing the attention of all the others. They ran quickly towards the lake. Flame on seeing that Anna was floundering in the pond, with no sense of direction and was drifting perilously close to the centre, jumped in.

Swimming close enough to her, she caught hold of Anna and began systematically swimming back to the bank. Anna got over her floundering and started propelling them forward - adding her strength to Flame's - kicking her legs.

Both of them on catching hold of the bank, were hauled up and fussed over. It was decided that they would sneak back to the castle without disturbing any of their parents. The two wet girls would dry off and change. They would return back to the garden acting as if nothing had happened.

Their parents would flip if they found out about the almost drowning episode! They had agreed to the plan and were moving towards the castle, huddled in a small group.

Slipping in through the main door, Jack and Lily led Flame towards her room while Felicia led Anna to hers. They both quickly changed and were on their way to the take a warm bath when they ran into each other.

Their other friends left them and the two walked on in companionable silence. Flame had a quick bath and stepped out if the cubicle thinking of how wonderful hot water was. She saw Anna waiting for her.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry, really sorry for acting mean to you earlier. It's just that I unreasonably thought that if Felicia got close to you she would leave me." Anna said, her words pouring out, her dam broken down.

"It's alright Anna. It sounds like something I would do." and just like that the two became friends. They chatted in their way to the main entrance, going to the gardens where everybody else was.

The 'gang' was waiting for them, a few feet away from the entrance. Joining them in their game of hopscotch, they were all tiny toddlers for the hour. But all good things need to end and their's ended at the twelfth hour - lunch time. Dreading going back to the battleground, the group set off for the dining room.

They saw Cassandra, sitting at the head of the table with Horace and all the others in order on both sides of her with three very much subdued boys, gazing at their thumbs, feet and the tablecloth.

Looking at them it could be understood that they had lost the war against their mother. Lunch was a quiet affair, the three families just pushed food around there plate.

Half an hour later, they got up and went without a word to their respective workplaces. Felicia and Anna had invitations to send, which they did. Geric, Keith

and James went for sword fighting with Horace and the three Ranger's Apprentices went for another bruising, back breaking work session with their mentors.

The evening was spent in hard hard work and when they returned to the dining room, everybody was much too tired to bother with proper etiquette and conversation. Food was finished and good nights said.

Though the early hour, everybody went to bed. Flame was thankful that they hadn't received any threatening message from Morgan, but was equally upset about The Row - as she now called it.

She fell asleep with these troubling thoughts in her head. A dreamless, uncomfortable sleep overcame her and she gave in. Her last thought was that tomorrow would be better. It was immediately subdued by a voice in head saying that it would probably be worse.

Lily, unlike her best friend, and no tiresome thoughts simply because she was too tired to think of them! Jack too fell asleep before his head touched the pillow.

Felicia and Anna went to bed with their heads full of polite invitations and numbers. The twins' sleep routine was kept up and they slept easily but uncomfortably. Geric was just too tired to think straight and fell into a dreamless sleep.

 **Thanks for reading! Please review!**

 **Have an Amazing Christmas! :) :)**


	14. Chapter 14 : Shopping!

**Hey! Happy New Year! This chapter was hard to write but I managed and am quite proud :) I'd like to thank the people who reviewed - Moniquebowman, Putti7777777 and Siri. Okay here goes...**

Keith woke up to find his younger twin brother, James jumping up and down one his legs. After a solid shout accompanied by much yelling and screeching, James tripped on Keith's blanket and fell head first on the ground. Keith, entangled in his own blanket soon followed his twin's lead.

After much rubbing of their heads, the two boys went to their joint bathroom and began brushing their teeth. "Why does Mom want to uphold that stupid tradition?" questioned James through a mouthful of toothpaste.

Keith, well versed in the art of understanding Toothpaste Talk, answered, "How would I know? I'd much rather spend the day with Felicia..er..all our friends than some snotty uptight wacko from the court."

"You and Felicia eh?" asked James.

"No." said the Prince, blushing and stuttering.

His twin brother smirked knowingly and crooned, "Felicia and Keith sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"There isn't anything like that between us! You know that!" Keith spluttered.

"Anything like what, brother dear?" asked his evil twin brother.

"What about you and Lily?" demanded Keith, grinning wickedly, knowing he had the upper hand 'cause of the change in topic.

"Li...Lily? What about her?"

"Oh nothing"

"Thank god!"

"Except the fact that you keep staring at her, of course!"

"I... What! I thought I was more subtle."

"You were but I'm your twin, I can read your mind and your actions all most as good as you can!"

"Whatever"

"Totally whatever, my dear brother."

After this heart-to-heart talk between the two brothers, James took first turn in the bathroom for his bath with Keith following. When they both were ready, they stepped out and strode down the corridor, past the Main Hall to the dining room.

They were late. Everybody else was waiting for them. They're mother had a tight frown and a disapproving look about her. When Keith's eyes met Felicia's and she smiled, his heart skipped a beat. James was searching the group for Lily, found her but she was busy talking to Flame and giggling. He was disappointed.

But then Flame nudged Lily and she look up smiling with twinkles in her eyes. Her smile grew larger as James grinned back at her. Flame leaned back and caught Jack's eyes and she rolled her eyes and gagged showing her disdain for the lovebirds.

Anna and Geric were both looking eagerly at the covered dishes in front of them. They were starving! Why couldn't the others understand?

Breakfast was quickly eaten.

Cassandra then spoke, "Girls, in less than two weeks we are having a Ball, here at Castle Araluen and none of you have picked out your dresses. And" she said, looking disapprovingly at the boys, "they" she said, indicating the boys, "haven't picked their Ball dates."

All the youngsters were looking uncomfortable, the boys especially. They were squirming at the fact that they had to ask the girls to a dance and they had a full chance of being denied.

They were sent out to the garden with instructions to return in two hours, since the girls had to go select their dresses. Keith and Geric went to get a ball to play with. Flame and Jack were racing again and Lily was talking to Anna and Felicia. James with no other option, went and began talking to the trio of girls, keeping an eye on Flame and Jack.

The two of them were racing in and out of the trees, weaving their way through clumps and jumping over rocks. They disappeared from view as they ran in the direction of the orchard.

Geric and Keith returned with a ball, which they had recently filled with air. Lily seeing that her fellow apprentices showed no sign of returning yelled, "Flame! Jack! Get here!"

The two returned, grinning at each other. Without realising, both of them had begun talking about how much fun it would be at the Ball, together. Realising this they had decided to go together, to poke fun at all the nobles present with their eccentric styles.

Nodding to the group, they took their place next to Lily. Geric began, "The both of us" he said, indicating Keith and himself, "made up a new set of rules for the game of catch."

Keith continued, "It's girls against the boys and anybody dropping the ball has to ask the person he wants to go with to the dance."

Everybody agreed to play with these rules and they split up. Using fallen twigs they made a division on the grass, with Jack, Geric, Keith and James on one side and Flame, Anna, Felicia and Lily on the other.

Jack began, throwing the ball to Flame who caught it, expertly and threw it to Geric who also caught it and threw it to Lily who caught it and whacked it at James. James, ever the clumsy pants, caught it but while throwing the ball dropped it.

The boys whacked his shoulder and told him to ask. Building up his courage, he yelled, "Lily! Will you go with me?"

Lily was speechless. Flame ever ready to play Best Friend whacked her on the back of her head, bringing her back to her senses. "Sure!" she yelled back.

And the game proceeded, Lily began by throwing the ball at Keith who threw it at Felicia who threw it at James who threw it to Anna who threw it to Jack who threw it to Flame who threw it at Geric. Geric dropped the ball.

Without waiting, he asked, "Anna, will you go with me?"

"'Course" she answered.

Jack began again, throwing the ball to Flame who threw it back to him. Without realising, the others backed away letting the two have a match. A furious battle occurred, with neither side giving in. Finally, however, Flame got lucky and threw the ball way to the far right, too far for Jack to catch, thus making Jack drop it.

"Who you gonna ask, buddy?" Geric questioned.

"Don't need to. Already got a date."

"Yeah. With who?" asked James, brimming with curiosity.

"I'm going with Flame."

"Yeah" Flame added, when she returned from the retrieval of the ball. "None of you dopes will make fun of those mad nobles in their itchy costumes. Jack's the only fun one among all of you!"

"I am hurt! I thought we were best friends! How could you do this eto me?" asked Lily, dramatically.

"Oh shut up."

"Ok anyway, let's continue"

"What? The game?" asked James.

"Duh" Anna replied.

"But there are only two people left - Keith and Felicia." said Geric.

"Oh" said Felicia blushing

"Oh" Keith repeated, "Well, uh.. Felicia would you like to go with me?"

"Sure"

And they began playing normal catches with absolutely no rules, before Alyss yelled at them to Get In.

"You. Are. Late." growled Alyss, at the girls. "And you" she said turning to the boys, "run along and sword fight or something,"

Terrified of this New Alyss who glared at them ferociously and growled, the boys ran away with pitying looks for the girls who could not.

"Well, since that's all settled, let's get you all ready for shopping."

"Uh... Mum, what exactly do we need to buy for which we need to leave so early?" asked Felicia.

"Well," began Cassandra who had joined them, "each of you need a dress, new dancing slippers, either an overcoat or a shawl, stockings, clips and such fancies for your hair, crimps and curls for your overall beautification, overshoes for the..." here she trailed off, seeing the faces of the three girls.

"Mom, we're going for a dance not to Skandia in winter!"

"Why? What did you think we needed to buy?"

"A dress and shoes only, I'd wager" answered Alyss.

"Yeah!" they all said in unison.

"You thought wrong then!"

"Go on. Get ready and meet us near the Main Entrance in ten minutes!"

The girls slipped on their overcoats and put on better slippers and walked down to the Entrance. Cassie and Alyss were already waiting for them, a carriage at hand.

Seeing the four, the two sophisticated ladies got into the carriage gracefully, with little help from the doorman. Felicia got in gracefully too with a little help - a gracefulness that one had to be born with, rather than something to be learnt. The step was high as was deemed by the latest fashion. Anna was her usual cheerful self and got in with slight help from the doorman.

Lily and Flame though, the two 'boys' of the group made up their minds not to get in like ladies. Instead, the both of them stepped high, nearly tearing their dresses and got up the first step. After that they ran up the other two much to the chagrin of the rest of their company.

Dark looks were sent in their direction as the carriage sped past lush trees. The two of them though, were too excited to pay much attention to the anger of the ladies. Neither of them and been in a carriage before and it was certainly a thrilling ride for the both of them!

All too soon, in the minds of Lily and Flame, they reached Madame Rosemary's shop - a medium sized one, quaint looking with French windows and pretty blue curtains.

Stepping in they were met by Madame herself. A small lady wearing a very becoming pale green muslin dress, she had long rather greyish hair and blue eyes. The grey hair was the only indication of her old age, she looked like a little girl!

Greeting them politely, Madame Rosemary led them to her Fitting Room where there were lots of fabrics, colours and materials. A mannequin stood to the side with different fabrics draped on it. Natural light filtered in through the many windows, giving an altogether homelike effect to the entire room.

"Please choose the fabric and colour of your choice. The whole room is yours." Madame said, in a quiet, musical voice.

The girls broke apart and began prowling around the room. Anna went straight to a glittery section where all the materials glittered and sparkled. Lily went to a rather unused section, which had a wide variety of colours and materials. The colours were bold and different which suited her.

Felicia walked over to the lighter fabrics and began fingering a few of them. Flame, the biggest tomboy of the lot - much more boyish than Lily who didn't mind dressing up - looked in disgust at the fabrics for dresses. She pictures herself wearing a bright, revolting purple and blanched.

Madame Rosemary seeing her, walked over and asked, "Don't like dresses, do you my dear?"

"No" she answered, and feeling the abrupt reply impolite added, "I mean I just don't feel comfortable in dresses and skirts"

"Well dearie, just have a look around and you might just find something you like. After all, it's either you choose or your mother chooses" she said conspiringly.

Flame took her advice and walked over to a bunch of light colours with a rather somber feel to it. She fingered all the fabrics and finding she didn't like anyone of them, moved on.

Felicia had found the perfect thing for herself! A soft greyish white fabric made of a silky-soft, light material.

When Madame saw it she exclaimed, "My dear you have found the perfect thing for yourself indeed! The fabric goes so well with your eyes. Now, hop onto this stool so that I can measure you."

Anna was the second who found the perfect dress. While going through a bundle of sparkly fabrics, a beautiful cream one had fallen out and Anna had promptly taken it. She too took her turn on the stool.

This left Flame and Lily, both tomboys at heart to find the perfect dress for themselves. Flame had almost given up in disgust but Madame's encouraging smile always stopped her. How much ever she pried and prowled though, Lily was the third girl.

A soft yet bold emerald green had caught her eye and on touching the fabric had immediately decided that this one was for her. Silky to touch and pleasant to smell, the fabric was certainly an eye catcher.

This left poor Flame going through dozens of fabrics and colours. After another ten minutes of such torture, she too found Her Fabric. Turquoise Blue with a slightly darker blue added in a few areas, the fabric exuded Flame's personality.

While the girls were choosing their fabrics, their mothers had selected their ones too. Alyss chose a white one for herself and for Lady Pauline who couldn't come because of a headache. The White was pretty as well as showed their rank as Diplomats.

Cassie had chosen a pale pink one for herself which went surprisingly well with her green eyes and blond hair.

After all the measurements had been taken, the girls were led to a room filled with scarfs, shawls and overcoats and were told to select one for themselves. Flame chose a simple black coat while Lily chose a warm, fuzzy grey- silver shawl.

Anna, after much pondering chose a serene white scarf. Felicia, with the help of the others chose a baby blue shawl.

Piling up their selections, they trooped into yet another room for the choosing of dancing slippers. While they were selecting, Cassie and Alyss went out and blight each girl clips, crimps, curlers, stockings and so on.

After the final choosing had been made, the group paid. The dresses would be ready day after tomorrow and could be collected then.

The sun was setting when the finally reached the castle. Too tired to talk much, they scoffed down dinner and went to bed early. The men folk looks at each other and shrugged. Nobody could understand women.

 **Thanks for reading! Please Review! :)**


	15. Chapter 15 : Love Is In The Air

**Hi! This chapter was written so quickly as I could! Even I couldn't wait to find out more! I hope you did too! Updates might not be this frequent later on though :( school's starting tomorrow. Okay here goes...**

The next few days passed in a blur - dresses were collected, visitors arrived, like Emperor Shigeru and his son Shruikan, Gilan and Jenny, Selethen and his daughter Silena, Oberjarl Erak and his teenage son Erik, Svengal and his son, Hawk, King Sean, Halt's nephew and his daughter Keira.

The decorations were put up on the morning of The Day. Banners, lights, carpets, lamps, cards and chairs were all arranged in order for Anna's Big Day. The children also helped with the arranging - Keith and James hung up banners, streamers and overhanging lights, baubles and candles, Geric and Anna teamed up with ten other people and helped put fancy bows on each chair.

Jack and Flame were cleaning the chandelier with instructions from a very strict Matron. Lily and Felicia ganged up together and ran errands for everybody.

Four hours before the Ball started the girls bid adieu to the boys and went upstairs to get dressed. Everything was a going perfectly and for this Anna and Felicia left a huge sigh of relief.

Entering Anna's huge room, they found all their mothers waiting for them with each of their dresses laid out carefully on the bed.

"Okay girls! You're going to split up. Two girls each with two of us." said Pauline.

"This way, we can finish dressing quickly and can concentrate on your finishing touches. Cassandra will be walking around helping everybody." added Alyss.

"So let's begin!" exclaimed Cassie.

The girls split up. Flame and Lily went with Pauline and Anna and Felicia with Alyss. In the first group, Lily began putting on her dress with help from her mother and catcalls from her best friend. Felicia began putting on her dress in the second group with help from both her teammates.

Cassandra walked over to Pauline's group and grinned saying, "looks like you need another hand."

"Looks like it. Flame's no help. She's a tomboy through and through."

Both ladies turned and smiled at each other. Cassie bent down and began pulling at Lily's corset strings. "Ow! Ow! That hurt, Aunt Cassie."

"Sorry pet, but today's your first dance and you all must look like storybook princesses."

"I'd rather not" butt in Flame, "Storybook princesses are always swooning and waiting, Waiting for someone to come and rescue them" on the word 'waiting' she put stress to indicate her disgust.

All three ladies turned to look at her and with perfect coordination, shook their heads at her in time with each other at Flame. Poor Flame! Instead of just one attach by one mom, she was being bitten from all sides!

The dressing continued and soon all four girls were standing in tight corsets with their silk gown flowing around them. 'Its like a sea' though Anna, poetically.

Then the real trial began. Each girl was seated on a stool and was attached by brushes, powders and tips. Mascara was applied. Flame flat out refused to wear lipstick. Creams and powders were applied.

After three hours of exhausting dress up, they were finally allowed to sit back and look at themselves. The three mothers beamed with pride and their beautiful daughters.

Anna wore her cream dress and with make up looked like a queen. Felicia wore a little make up and look beautiful in her white dress. Lily looking like a flower blossoming from the leaves wore little makeup. Flame, the ultimate tomboy wore no makeup and was hardly dresses up except for her beautiful dress and splendid hair.

Anna and Felicia smiled slowly at their reflections. Lily, stunned at looking so pretty, used to breeches, pants and shirts with hair messed up stood in awe at her own reflection. Flame just grinned at herself, and lifted her leg up to test the extent up to which the dress would stretch.

Strongly reproved, she stood grinning abashedly at her reflection.

"Well girl, you all look like young beauties. We are proud of ourselves and you." said Cassie.

"But we too would like to get ready and so we are leaving you here to get dressed. No leaving this room until we come back." added Alyss.

"Practice walking and dancing. And don't ruin our hard work." ended Pauline, grandly and swept out of the room with the other two in tow.

The girls looked at each other and beamed. It was finally happening! "I can't believe it's finally happening!" exclaimed Felicia, echoing everybody's thoughts.

"I'm turning fifteen!" squealed Anna.

Lily and Flame looked at each other and then simultaneously took someone's hand and began twirling them around joyfully. "La la la la la" sang Lily happily.

"Tra la la la la" sang Anna, copying Lily to release some of her pent up excitement.

Soon all the girls were 'tra la la'-ing and one by one thumped down on the ground laughing, holding their aching sides.

"Okay" gasped out Felicia, "we really need to practice walking. I nearly tripped!"

They took turns, two girls walking on their heels with support from the other two not wearing heels. At the end of the hour, Flame was the only one who could run in her heels which didn't come as a huge surprise. Flame was as graceful as her mother.

The three ladies slipped into the room and saw the three girls trying to run in their heels. Flame was sitting in one corner laughing her head off.

"Come on girls! It's time."

Those five words brought so much nervousness in each girls mind. Lily who had shut it all in one corner, literally felt her nervousness crashing down on her. Flame was the only one who wasn't affected. 'After all she was going with Jack as friends' thought Anna, grimly.

They set off down the corridor, Anna, Lily and Felicia obsessing over their appearances and wondering if their dates would like them.

'Will Keith like me like this? Does he even like me? Or did he ask me out of pity? " wondered Felicia.

"Oh god! Why did I promise to go with James? I should have followed Flame and gone with someone as friends. It would have saved me all this nervousness. Will he still like me? Does he even like me? What will happen? What if I mess up?"

"What will happen if I ruin it with Geric? Will he even want to be my friend? Does he like me that way?" thought Anna.

They stepped down the stairs in the Main Hall and went outside to the garden to meet up with everybody. The first people to see them were Halt and Will. Looking open-mouthed at the beautiful ladies in their families they were filled with a sense of contentment. Horace seeing Cassandra looking beautiful in her beautiful pink dress felt all his senses leaving him.

The boys turning saw their dates looking gorgeous. They all felt their mouths fall open and were unable to close them.

Jack was the first to recover, "Hey Flame! Never seen you look more like a girl."

"I know." she said with disgust.

"You look nice though" then seeing the disbelief etched on her face added, "really, you do. I'm not lying. You have to be the prettiest girl here."

Flame laughed. "Come on before you lie to me anymore."

She led a protesting Jack to where her extended family stood. James was staring wide eyed at Lily. "Open your eyes any wider, young man and you'll find an arrow through you tomorrow" said Halt.

"Yes sir. Sorry sir"

"Dad! Stop threatening every boy who asks me for a dance!"

"I'm sorry, flower, but I don't want to lose you."

"You won't, don't worry. Nobody's as good as you!" Lily hugged her father tightly.

They all laughed. Keith was smiling shyly at Felicia. Will looked unhappy at his elder daughter's choice. "Don't you dare try anything, Keith. If you hurt my little girl, you won't live to regret it!" he threatened.

"Of course sir! Wouldn't dream of it!"

"Dad! I thought I was your little girl?" whined Flame.

"You are, lamb. It's just that Felicia is acting grown up. She's not going as friends with boys!" he explained to his second born.

"Dad!" Felicia interjected.

"As I was saying" he continued, turning to Flame, "you have sense going with Jack as friends."

"Thanks Will" Jack grinned.

Geric and Anna were discussing something excitedly with Gilan and Horace. After some minutes of non-stop chattering, they were met with a surprise.

Emperor Shigeru and Shruikan were walking towards them talking to Oberjarl Erak and his son Erik! When they reached the astonished party, both of them grinned. Erak proceeded to wrap everybody in a bear hug. Literally.

Shigeru bowed to everyone, while introducing everybody to his son. The Araluens bowed politely back. Then everybody fell into chatter and soon were talking rapidly.

As the bell struck six, the crowd moved into the Royal Ballroom, waiting for all their guests to arrive. They didn't have to wait for long - everybody was eager to wish Anna and have fun.

Hundreds of people came up to the podium to wish Anna a very Happy Birthday. Baron Arald and Lady Sandra were on god the first, followed closely by Sir Rodney and his second wife Lady Margaret.

Anna got an elephant load of presents from all of her dearest friends and relatives. A summer palace in Nihon-Ja, a ship - WereWolf from Oberjarl Erak, a huge package from Sean containing a soft rug and carpet and three dresses all made from the finest Hiberian silk, a newly made dagger from Svengal who had heard of her wish to learn to fight, a HUGE cake and other assorted baked goodies form Gilan and Jenny and many many more!

Then the band began playing music from its corner and people began drifting towards the dance floor. Soon the majority of the guests were dancing their hearts out! James had asked Lily and they were slowly dancing with the rhythm and flow! never breaking eye contact.

Felicia and Keith too were on there both having eyes only for the other. It was as if they were in another world! Geric was talking to Anna as people continued to come and wish her. Jack and Flame were standing in a corner, and as promised were making fun of the frills and fancies of the nobles and their absurd costumes.

Halt and Pauline, Will and Alyss, Cassandra and Horace, Arald and Sandra, Rodney and Margaret were all dancing in each other's arms. King Duncan was sitting on his throne observing everybody with a pleased expression.

As the night continued on, more and more people were dancing including Anna and Geric. Of the few who weren't dancing Flame and Jack constituted all of them. Flame was laughing at something Jack had said.

Will seeing his younger daughter and his new apprentice laughing it up in that corner he too smiled. Alyss following his gaze too smiled at the antics of her daughter.

"She's one of a kind, isn't she?"

"Yes Will, both our daughters are."

"But they're growing up so fast." he complained.

"Did you really think they would stay with you forever?"

"No but..."

"It's too soon? All parents think that Will, we can't do anything."

"But Alyss, Felicia's is going to fall in love with, with him" he said gesturing in the direction where Felicia and Keith were dancing.

"Keith's nice. You know that."

"Why did he have to fall in love with MY daughter?"

Then, seeing as they were near Flame and Jack he said, "And now she's going to fall in love too"

"Do you really think Flame will fall in love so easily? She hated the storybooks we read to her about love at first sight. She isn't going to fall in love easily."

"Yes but Jack's stubborn. He'll wait for Flame, that is if he likes her"

"Oh, he likes her alright. They were the first to agree to go together for this Ball"

"What! Flame, our Flame bagged the first date?"

"Yes"

"At least Flame'll not fall in love easily. I'll get to keep her for more time" he smiled, happy at the thought of not losing his daughters.

"Yes Will, that's a good thing" and Alyss smiled too.

Similar conversations were taking place between Halt and Pauline and Cassandra and Horace. The youngsters were having a heck of a time. All three pairs of lovebirds were moving in their own special world.

Flame and Jack were finding adjectives to describe a hideous purple gown worn by a young lady as she swept past them.

"Dirty" said Flame.

"Unlookatable"

"Is that even a real word?" she giggled.

"It is now"

Then suddenly, King Duncan announced that he wanted to see everyone on the dance floor. Looking at each other Flame and Jack both shrugged.

"Do we have to?" asked Jack.

With perfect timing came, "Yes you do, it's compulsory"

Shrugging again, they walked slowly towards the dance floor. Suddenly, a young lady wearing a very becoming mauve dress, came towards Jack.

"Hello, I am Lady Eveline. And you are?" she asked, looking questioningly at Jack, completely ignoring Flame.

"I am a ranger's apprentice, Jack. This is Flame another apprentice"

"I was wondering if you would like to dance?" she asked, coquettishly, fluttering her eyelashes at Jack.

"Uh..." said Jack, glancing at Flame who was maintaining a carefully built mask of indifference, "no I'm sorry. I've come here with a date."

"Oh! I'm sure she won't mind one dance? You both must have danced quiet a lot"

"No, I'm afraid we haven't." interjected Flame, smiling winningly.

"I'm sorry, Lady Eveline"

They both moved past Eveline who was standing rooted to the place, shocked.

"Sorry 'bout that. Must be my extremely good looks. I am after all the most handsome person in the room"

"And the most modest!" giggled Flame. Jack noticed that she didn't contradict his previous statement of being the most handsome person in the room.

They reached the dance floor just as a slow song began to play. "I don't know how to dance to this" muttered Flame.

"Lucky for you, I do. Put your hands on my shoulders"

Doing this with bright red cheeks, Flame almost fainted when Jack put his arms around her waist.

"What?" he asked amused and when she refused to answer, "you really haven't slow danced before?"

"No. Felicia has. I used to slug the boys who asked me to. Good days they were." she sighed, "and then I became soft" she said, glaring at Jack through her long eyelashes and red cheeks.

"Okay" he smiled down at her.

She glared back, cursing her lack of height.

They swayed along to the music until Flame stepped on Jack's shoe and stumbled into him.

"Sorry" she muttered.

"'S'okay" he said.

They continued dancing in companionable silence occasionally broken by a soft 'ow' or a 'sorry'. They danced like this for the rest of the First Session before they went in for dinner.

Sitting with their close friends and family, they all tucked in, ravenous after two hours of dancing. Then slowing down as the third dish of the main course arrived, they began talking, each with someone with similar interests.

King Duncan was talking to Sean about administration, Lily and James were discussing Christmas Carols, Anna, Geric and Horace food, Cassie, Alyss and Pauline dresses and the latest fashion, Will, Halt, Shigeru and Selethen were discussing 'the old days', Keith was telling Felicia about the finer points of fighting, Erak and Svengal were gambling away in their corner and Jack and Flame were making fun of people as usual.

"Look at that!" Flame said, pointing to a lady wearing an enormous feather hat on top of which was a stuffed peacock. She was sitting next to an enormous man wearing a blue coat, white vest, black pants and a pink tie all topped by a bright yellow hat.

Jack snorted into his glass of water, "they look like a pair of jokers!"

And so the night continued on. Lily and James danced all night, happy in each other's arms. Anna and Geric waltzed around enamoured in their own world. Keith and Felicia were taking a break and were walking outside.

They saw rows and rows of trees but not one with a blooming flower, all the flowers had closed in on themselves and had become buds. As they continued their walk and crosses the bridge looking out to the river, Felicia gave a gasp of pleasure and ran forward.

There stood a bush filled with blooming white flowers which stood out against the darkness surrounding it. Felicia cradled one flower between four fingers and breathed in its sweet scent.

Keith stood beside her and looked at her upturned face, gazing at the stars. Then Felicia got up and caught Keith's eyes. She flushed.

"I know I shouldn't have done that, but it was just so beautiful and ..."

"You're beautiful" he sighed.

"What? Oh! Thank you. Nobody's ever called be that befo...

Here she was unable to finish her sentence because Keith had gently cupped her face and had kissed her. Kissed HER! And she had kissed him back.

He smiled into her eyes as they broke apart and continued on their walk. His hand was around her shoulders, warming her.

When they finally reached the castle it was an hour later, when they were immediately noticed by Jack and his date.

"Something's happened" whispered Flame to Jack.

"They're holding hands!" Jack whisper-shouted.

"Bet they kissed!" they both said at the same time and laughed.

Flame catching her twin sister's eye, winked at her and nodded towards Keith. Felicia flushed.

All the pairs of lovebirds enjoyed that night enormously and didn't sang to go back to bed. But all good things must end and so did this. At one o'clock the Ball ended and the youngsters went to bed, tired but happy.

Flame didn't have enough time or energy to interrogate Felicia. Eight of them fell asleep before their heads touched their pillows!

 **Thank you for reading! Please review! :)**


	16. Chapter 16 : The Battle Begins

**Sorry for uploading so very late, but school started and I had so much work to keep up with that I just didn't find any time for this. But I promise I'll try to write the next chapter as fats as I can. I hope you like this one, it's not one of my best...**

The youngsters woke up late on the same day - around the eleventh hour. Flame and Jack were the first to get up - at the ninth hour ( the early birds ) - and they quickly dressed and made their way downstairs. Breakfast hadn't been laid out yet - it looked as if the cooks were as tired as they were!

Both made their way down below to the kitchen where last night's glasses were lying in the sink. Jack looked around in the pantry for food whereas Flame looked in the larder.

Giving a shout of exclamation which drew Jack in - as intended - Flame turned around holding a a loaf of bread. Gesturing to the lowest shelf in the larder, Flame thrust the loaf into Jack's hand and lifted up a huge basket of vegetables- mushroom, olives, tomatoes, potatoes, long beans, bell peppers, artichokes and two cobs of corn.

"Looks like this will have to do."

"Why that disgusted look on your face, Jack? Don't like veggies, huh?"

"Of course not!"

"Why not?"

"Because I am a self-respecting kid and everybody knows that self- respecting kids, especially the ones who are as handsome and charming as I am, do NOT eat vegetables!"

"I seriously don't get that! Mushrooms, olives, bell peppers and potatoes taste really really good! You, Felicia, Lily all have these stupid preconceived notions in your head that veggies are bad."

"You can't have preconceived notions when you're a baby, Flame"

"Alright then, peer pressure. You do the stuff everybody else does!"

"Yeah Flame, sure I do"

"Whatever. Today you'll have to make do with vegetables because that's all you're probably gonna get!"

"Ugh! It's alright. You can have the lot. I'll feast on bread."

"You don't have to. I know a great way of cooking vegetables so they don't taste bad at all!"

"Well, if it tastes even half as good as you say maybe I should give it a try."

"Knew you'd come around"

Flame backed out into the kitchen with the basket and Jack followed her. The order came from the chef of the day, "Jack, toast those bread pieces. And then come and help me cut these veggies"

They worked in harmony - one cleaning vegetables and the other chopping them. After all the veggies were chopped and stacked neatly in piles, Flame began putting them in one-by-one. First the potatoes and artichokes and after giving it some time to simmer pushed in the bell peppers and long beans.

After ten minutes, the dish was done and Jack who was cooking the sauce brought the pot near the stove. Taking the fried vegetables off the fire, Flame mixed in the sauce. A tempting aroma wafted from the vessel.

Telling Jack to get the plates ready, Flame stirred the dish until the sauce was equally spread. Then she neatly spooned some of the mix into each plate and sprinkled some mint leaves on to it.

"It's ready! Let's feast!" cried Flame, banging her spoon of the table.

Jack was still looking dubious. "You sure it's good?"

"Yeah, I am. Now eat!"

Spooning the first mouthful into her mouth, Flame drank in the rich, tangy taste of the sauce and the slightly crisp much of the veggie. Jack still unsure took a bite as well.

"Gorlogs beard! This is good!" after such an enthusiastic exclamation, the two fed as would a pair of ravenous vultures.

After coffee was drunk, the two began deciding what to do after this. "We could go for a walk?" suggested Jack.

"Or a run." said Flame, her eyes twinkling.

"Deal! Let's leave a note in the dining room to say where we are and then let's get to it and Run in the Sun!"

Leaving a note explaining where they had gone, the duo raced down the stairs and to the orchard. Running in unison, the two reached the trees without any loss of breath.

The two apprentices where as fit as flies and rarely, if ever, ran out of breath. After playing all manner of games - Tag, Chase, Racing, Hide-and-Seek and weaving between and climbing trees - they were met by a sleepy group of parents and friends who had heated up some of the leftovers of Flame and Jack's breakfast and toasted bread pieces, kept in a basket.

It was not missed by Flame or Jack the awkwardness between Keith and Felicia. Lily and James and Anna and Geric were still in their own bubble.

Alyss and Cassie spread the dishes over a blanket and soon everybody was seated around it. Halt and Will kept frowning at Jakes and Keith as if contemplating whether it was worth their daughter's wrath to put an arrow through the two boys.

After breakfast, the sleepyheads proceeded to laze about in the sun.

"I really need to work on my tan." said Anna.

"Yeah me too" agreed Felicia.

Keith and Geric proceeded to sit shaded under a tree and observe the two girls. Lily and James, as was soon to become common, were arguing about which Christmas Carol was better - Jingle Bells or The Twelve Days of Christmas.

"Jingle bells is so much more better!"

"No way! The Twelve Days of Christmas is more interesting! Why would someone want to listen to some random song about bells jingling?"

"Maybe because they're Normal. Something you should try, sometime."

"Ouch" said James, clutching his left side, "that hurt"

"Bleh" said Lily, making a face.

Meanwhile, Jack was looking for Flame. She had told him that she'd be back in a minute but it had been almost five and she was still not here. He did not realise that Will was looking at him, through partially shut eyes, pondering over how much he like his daughter.

Suddenly, Flame reappeared with a letter in hand. She was clearly upset and was glaring at the letter. Lily seeing the seal - a fearsome Wargal - felt her stomach churn.

Flame giving the letter to Halt said, "The doorman gave this to me. Looks like it's from Morgan." and then went and sat next to Jack, her head hanging limply, looking totally unlike the usually quick-witted, energetic, sarcastic Flame everybody knew.

Jack put his hand around her and pulled her to him, comforting her. Will catching his eye, nodded to him - conveying unspoken thanks. Halt had torn open the letter and was skimming through its subject.

Horace and Cassandra were trying to read it upside down, while Will and Pauline leant over his shoulder and Alyss stood to read it. The youngsters were shocked. They were believing the worst. The letter could convey so many things - the beginning of a war, homes lost, carnage wrecked, families torn apart or peace.

Finally, Halt passed the letter to Horace who held it with trembling hands and read it.

"Is he serious, Halt," he asked, after reading the letter. It was short and said simply -

 _ **Kingdom of Araluen,**_

 _ **You will probably like to know that within a couple of days the country will be under siege, whether you like it or not. I am giving you a chance to fight back by telling you about it, however I believe the wiser path would be to give in to me and my might. The clue is given in this letter as to where I will strike from :**_

 _ **I will strike from where, there I shall strike from.**_

 _ **The clue has been given, it cannot be undone.**_

 _ **Morgan.**_

Those few words, written in a commanding hand was enough to turn stomachs all the way to Redmond!

"I believe he is so, Horace."

"He wouldn't have sent such a confident letter otherwise. I wonder what creatures he has got under his control." mused Alyss.

"We must ready the forces! Who knows from where he will strike?" exclaimed Horace, his battle-training kicking in.

"He will strike from the pass." said Will, shortly.

"How do you know?"

"He says that the clue is in the letter. The clue has given the clue - Remember the Scotti pass into Araluen? Where they were ambushed? The Lone Raven or something? The clue had been given to the Araluen forces about the Scotti invasion. That is the clue."

"Well done Will" praised Halt, "The clue had been spilt to the Araluen forces and they were able to ambush the Scotti. In the same way, Morgan has spilled the clue to us, in his own twisted way."

"We must get the army ready then! Horace, plans have to be made. Halt, Will you'll help with the tactics won't you? Alyss, Pauline, can you get help from all our friends?"

Through all this the youngsters had remained silent. They were in shock! They had never imagined in their young lives that they would have to fight in a battle. The morning that had began so wellhead turned a nasty curve into disastrous. The elders finally realised that they're kids were still in the vicinity.

Telling them to go away and let them discuss their plans, they shooed away the kids. Jack led a shocked Flame to their favourite hideout - a clump of trees and shrubs in a secluded part of the forest.

James, Lily, Geric and Anna went away to the grounds to practice fighting. This left Felicia and Keith, the two lovebirds. Awkwardly holding his arm out to her Keith led Felicia to a stone bench where they sat. Keith began talking, trying to ease the tension in the air over the kiss. Soon they were talking like two long lost pals reunited.

Jack had led Flame to their hideout and she was sitting near him, stone-faced and staring into the clear water of the lake. Jack had tried talking to her, but she just didn't respond!

This wasn't the Flame everybody knew! The old Flame would be full of spirit and with a mouthful of bad words she would be hurling at Morgan. She would be raring to go at him. The New Flame acted like something out of a storybook. Jack hadn't expected her to go into shock. She was too strong to do something so silly as that. But that was exactly what she had done! Maybe there was some underlying reason to all of this.

"Flame?" Jack crooned, soothingly, "Flame, it'll be alright. I promise."

"How do you know Jack? All of us may die! Every time I think of the war I see dead bodies - dead bodies of MY family and friends and that hurts."

Jack suddenly understood why Flame was acting like this. He knew she was soft inside no matter what mask she showed outside. She hadn't gone into shock, she was just sad, contemplating the consequence of the war - the deaths.

"Come on Flame! None of us will die."

"Oh nobody will," she said and Jack saw the glint of stubbornness setting into her eyes, "not if I have a say! Morgan IS going to PAY!"

Jack smiled at the younger girl, "that's the Flame everyone's loves! Come on, cheer up! Smile!"

Flame smiled back at him and then she turned around and took in her surroundings, "Wanna race?" she asked.

"Till where?"

"Castle"

"You're on!"

And just like that Flame was back to normal. Will looking out of the window at that minute, smiled as he saw his daughter with Jack, both running for all they were worth. Flame's hair was streaming behind her, looking like some kind of a curtain.

Their decisions over, Halt and Will walked out of the office together, "Do you remember the time when I used to pester you with questions Halt?"

"Only too well, unfortunately" said Halt, sardonically.

"I never even gave a thought to my future then. I didn't even think I'd have children. I used to shudder at the thought. Now look where I am" Will said, smiling ruefully.

"Would you change it Will? I certainly wouldn't and I was a Plain Bachelor for twenty years of my life. I couldn't imagine life without Lily. Though I wish she didn't grow up so quickly."

"They grew up fast, didn't they? Flame's the only who's still a kid at heart and even she's changing."

"These days my motto is, 'it'll be alright. Lily won't leave me today.' Pauline isn't like me though she's resigned to the facts, like Alyss is."

"Women are so wise in such situations, aren't they?"

"Of course they are, that's why nobody can understand them."

Will grinned at his mentor, "I wouldn't say that to either of them."

"Neither would I"

The two walked to the archery court, bows and arrows in hand and practiced. Practice helped them think. Some of the best ideas came to them when they were either fighting or practicing.

Flame and Jack had raced up the stairs and were grinning like madmen. They, then decided to go for a snack in the kitchens. All that consoling, cajoling, crying and running had used up a lot of energy after all!

Waltzing into the kitchen, they found the head cook running around like a headless chicken, yelling at his juniors.

"The cream needs to be thick! I said THICK, Julie!"

"Add more salt! This tastes disgusting!"

"More flavouring! More colouring!"

Seeing the uninvited guests, the Chef nearly lost his head! "What are you doing here?" he demanded, angrily.

"We wanted some snacks" said Flame meekly.

"We were hungry" added Jack.

"Do you think the kitchen is a snack bar? You want food, YOU take food! Now run along!" said the Chef, waving his ladle threateningly.

The two brave apprentices scurried away to the larder and swiped some apples from the shelves. After waking up the servants had stocked up the larder so well that there was hardly space to walk!

Taking their prize outside, the two apprentices munched on their apples and took a walk around the lake. Pointing out marine life to each other and trying to push the other into the lake were two of the major pastimes of the hour. After eating the apples, the threw the core into the bushes, seeing how far each could throw.

Jack won this by sheer force. His apple core soared high above the bushes, landing in a treetop some twenty feet away.

Going back to the castle for lunch, Flame realised how much she liked being with Jack. He made her smile! They had so much fun together!

Eating a quick lunch, the apprentices went out for their daily practice. Knife-throwing, archery and horse riding were practiced. Their horses got a well-deserved rubs down for having been neglected for so many days. They neither in pleasure as their masters carefully combed down their shining, gleaming coats and fed them with apples until they were satisfied.

All eight youngsters were trying not to think about the note or what it held in store for them. All they could do was practice and practice some more until they were the best they could be in such a short time.

Jack was by far the best shot out of the three but Flame was hanging by his coattails and Lily hers. After sweating profusely for three hours, the group moved into the castle where they discussed tactics for different situations.

After dinner, the apprentices fell asleep exhausted.

Thank you for reading! Please review!


	17. Chapter 17 : The Two Devils Plot

_Morgan smiled at his second-in-command, baring his teeth, "Well done, Captain. Your idea of sending a riddle as a clue was brilliant. They will never figure it out!"_

 _"Thank you, my lord." said the man._

 _Morgan, already tired of this infuriating man, flicked his hand and the man bowed again and walked out. Morgan smiled again, thinking that his father, Morgarath's wishes were going to come true._

 _Before leaving for the war in which he had died, Morgarath had told his children to avenge his death and take over the throne of Araluen if he had the misfortune of dying. Morgan and Morgana were going to do just that._

 _Since Morgan was older and was the boy, he was in charge of the troops and the tactics. Morgana was just backup. Sending the note was pure genius. It would keep their enemies on their toes, wondering from where the attack would come and they would be nervous._

 _Morgan had learned from experience that a nervous enemy was impulsive and less likely to think his plan through, than a calm, collected one. He frowned as he recollected his father's hating of the Rangers._

 _Gathering all information he could about this unfamiliar term had been tough, but he had managed. He vowed to beat all the Rangers and make them suffer for all the misery they had caused his father._

 _Smiling again at the pleasant daydream of HIS new kingdom, Morgan turned and looked out of the window, contemplating tactics and weaponry._

Jack woke up early - Rangers and their apprentices were trained to sleep less and lightly - straining his ears to hear the noise which had woken him up. Untangling himself from the covers, he stood up and went over to the window.

Stunned into speechlessness, he saw Flame standing on the thin rail which ran along all the windows of the floor.

"What are you doing? You could have fallen and Died!"

"Oh stop worrying! I do this often! I had to talk to you and I couldn't come to your door, now could I? It would have been scandalous! Meet me near the stables in ten minutes," and just like that Flame climbed back down.

Jack couldn't help but feel elated with this sudden elevation in his status by Flame. Talking to him was one thing, but waking him up in the morning to Talk was another matter entirely.

Grinning to himself, Jack quickly showered and got dressed. Trudging through the wet mud, he neared the stables to see Flame waiting for him, her hair streaming behind her, arms crossed and wearing her usual boyish clothes.

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Felicia and Keith."

Taken aback, Jack asked, "What about them?"

"I need your help figuring out how close those two are. I have a feeling they kissed and if that Prince hurts my sister, HE is not going to live to regret it!"

"Wow Flame. You two are that close are you? And your overprotective. I'm pretty sure Felicia can look after herself."

"No she can't. If she could, God wouldn't have provided her with a twin." said Flame, stubbornly.

Jack laughed at the look of indignation on Flame's face. "Very well, I'll help you. What's your plan?"

"My plan is to tag along whenever those two go somewhere alone and NOT let them realise." said Flame, grinning.

"I'm sure that could be arranged, " said Jack, grinning back.

The two of them shared an inborn desire to annoy people, figure out what was going on about them and generally causing mischief everywhere they went. Walking back together to the Castle, they realised how long they had spent outside.

The rest were waiting for them, looking hungrily at the covered dishes but having enough curtesy to wait. Glaring when the two entered the room and slipped into their seats, they began eating.

Felicia and Lily both immediately jumped on to the fact that Jack was with Flame in the morning, and foolishly assumed that there was some thing going on between them. After some energy had reached their minds, Lily at least rethought the meaning as friendship. After all, this was Flame they were talking about...

Both the latecomers shovelled food into their mouths, starving. Cassandra looked at them in disgust, meeting Pauline's amused glance. Shaking her head at them, she turned back to her own meal, daintily lifting her knife and spoon and using both to eat.

Finishing breakfast, everybody went to their respective stations to train. Jack, Lily and Flame were practicing archery with the long-bow and the double-knife defence - something most apprentices learnt in their second year of apprenticeship, not in the first three months.

This proved how advanced the three of them were, Jack though, had been training for six months before his mentor fell under the influence of the Baron's drugs. The Baron had been sentenced to a lifetime in jail and the Ranger was recovering, since it hadn't been his fault.

Twenty shots from different angles, then switching to knife-throwing and defence, then attacking, hand-to-hand combat, fighting with strikers and sneaky fighting techniques were being taught to the apprentices in rapid-fire. Halt and Will knew that the more they taught them in the morning, the more they would practice when they went away to discuss tactics with Horace.

There were lessons in unseen movement, tracking and hiding as well but the two girls had been training for that since they were thirteen and Jack was a natural so much time wasn't spent on these.

Halt and Will, though they never told them, were proud at the progress and maturity showed by the trio of their apprentices. Will, himself doubted whether he could have pulled off something which required so much self-control.

After two gruesome hours of practice, with little breaks in between, the three got to take their first long break of the day - a full half hour! Excited by their freedom, they each went to do whatever they liked for the short time in which they could.

Lily went away to find her beloved James. Flame and Jack were left together, as they liked. Grinning evilly at each other and without any conscious thought, they began trailing after Lily, in the hope of seeing Keith and Felicia.

They reached the training ground and found the twins in kick combat with each other and Felicia cheering them on. Geric and Anna, they assumed where elsewhere.

James and Keith were slick with sweat and had removed their shirts because of the intense heat, revealing perfectly toned muscles. Flame could see that Felicia was impressed by Keith's muscles, but in truth they were no where near hers. Training for over five years had given her a lot of muscles, although she didn't brag about them often.

Lily walked over and stood next to Felicia just as James won as Keith tripped over a tuft of grass. James and Keith waltzed over to where their girls stood. Felicia began patting Keith, as if to console him for losing and Jack should clearly see that Keith was enjoying it.

James was showing off to Lily, bragging about his skill, "Did you see that sword-work? A masterpiece! I executed it brilliantly!

"Think you're so perfect, are you?"

"Well, yes. But I'm being modest"

"Lily's eyes flashed, "well then I'm sure you won't have any problem fighting with me?"

"Wha...what? No..no I'd rather not!" the ending came out as a squeak as James thought about how badly he would get pulverised if he fought with Lily.

"Okay. But if you're so scared, I'd prefer if you didn't brag to me about your superior skill."

Flame and Jack, both hid identical grins at this. Keith and Felicia set off on their own path, rambling along, content with each other and life in general. Jack, seeing Flame glance at them, saw her eyebrows draw together in a frown. Creeping along behind them, Jack noticed how they walked close to each other and murmured instead of talking. How they smiled at each other often, the caresses and romantic gestures passing between them.

Jack thought he might puke. Although he liked Flame, something so romantic, so gooey and mushy, so disgusting was enough to rethink every possibility of ever liking anybody with romantic feelings.

Keith and Felicia reached a secluded spot and they sat down under a tree, next to each other, still murmuring to each other. Flame crawling behind Jack, turned around and made a puking gesture. Jack answered with a similar gesture.

Finding a hiding spot behind some bushes, ten feet away from the lovebirds, the two crept behind it and kept an eye on the other two. Keith was leaning in toward Felicia when Flame couldn't control herself, and let out a snort.

Startled, Keith pulled away and walked toward the direction of the snort. Jack glanced at Flame, sure of a scolding when they were caught, when she pulled him by the shirt collar next to her and curled up into him.

Jack catching on, put his arm around her and murmured into her ear, "I'm doing this right, aren't I?"

"Yeah" she murmured back.

"I think I'm going to puke"

"Me too"

They continued the muttered conversation, Flame under Jack's arm, curled into his side when Keith came on them. Keith, for his part, was stunned but managed not to make a sound and quietly walked away.

Reaching Felicia, he merely shook his head and sat back down beside her. Meanwhile, the other two, were trying hard to hold back their giggles. Finally, they decided to go away, after seeing how it was between the Keith and Felicia.

Walking towards them, Flame and Jack pretended to be surprised when they saw the two lovebirds. Keith, catching Jack's eye winked at him, affecting to know some great secret. Jack widened his eyes, as demanded by the role he played. They walked away, barely smothering their laughter, which after twenty metres away from the two could no longer be held and was released.

Reaching barely five minutes before the appointed time with smiles on their lips and in their eyes, certainly made the others wonder what they had been doing. Will's first thought was that Jack had kissed Flame but then he realised that she wouldn't give in that easily and let out pent up breath.

They began practice again and Halt found a problem in Flame's throwing technique. Though sound over short distances, over long distances her aim tended to waver because of her tendency to pull back her whole arm.

Instead, she should be pulling back her forearm and whipping it back put so as to release the knife with more force. After a trying ten minutes of her trying to change her technique Halt had had enough and appointed that duty to Jack. Lily was practicing her archery - two hundred shots - set by Will, who was lounging beneath a tree. Halt joined him and the two began discussing tactics for the upcoming battle.

Flame, after trying to change her technique, finally gave up. Jack came next to her and told her to try again. Obliging, she threw the knife which thwacked! into the tree close by her.

Jack noticed her faulty technique and showed her how to do it. Just then, Keith, Felicia and James came over. They had finished their practice. Anna and Geric were helping Horace and Cassandra with the thousand and one details to be taken care of before the war.

Keith and Felicia sat down near Jack and Flam and James went over and sat near Lily. Keith had told Felicia about what he had seen in the bushes. Felicia had been shocked, to say the least!

Jack took Flame's wrist, guiding her arm through the technique and then noticing the people near them, nudged Flame and she nodded. Jack helped her through the throw and then let his hand linger near her wrist for longer than required. Felicia caught this and her eyes widened.

Flame, going back to retrieve her knife, hid a grin. Jack was as devious as she was!

Will noticed the gesture too and he gasped. Halt following his glance was shocked too. Then from their vantage point, they saw Jack grinning at Flame and making a heart with his hands and then puking. They realised something was up. Those two were not together, they were putting on a show.

Halt smiled at Will, "worser than we ever were, aren't they?"

Still chuckling, the two men went back to the problem at hand - how to distribute the troops. Jack was still 'helping' Flame with the knife-throwing which elicited many gasps from Felicia. Both of them were having a hard time trying not to laugh!

After much practice, Flame managed to throw twenty throws perfectly. Jack whooped and Flame turned a cartwheel. Realising that everybody was staring at the, they quickly composed themselves and practiced some more, grinning widely.

By the end of the hour, Lily was an almost perfect shot with the bow and Flame had mastered the art of knife-throwing. They went into the castle for lunch. When the aroma of the dishes hit them, only then did they realise how hungry they were.

Taking their usual seats, everybody tucked in. After the meal, the topic changed to the upcoming war and everybody began putting forward their ideas and opinions about how it should be gone about.

"The location has been found, Horace! We cannot waste any of our troops!"

"But what if he lied, Halt? Then our whole kingdom will lose!"

"Horace, be reasonable. Morgan hasn't entered Araluen yet. And the only pass through which he can enter at this time of the year is the Lone Raven pass."

"But,"

The adults then noticed the youngsters looking amusedly at them, all eight were grinning. Looking back in retrospect, Will realised that this was the first time they had seen their parents arguing about something, know matter how big or small.

Shooing their kids away, all six parents sighed deeply, "I wish they hadn't grown up so fast," said Cassie, suddenly. Horace came over and sat next to his wife, putting an arm around her. "Me neither, love. But we can't help that."

Pauline and Alyss looked at each other with sadness in their eyes. Both had had this conversation with their husbands before, and it had drained a lot of energy. After the Ball, Alyss had come into her former mentor's room and they had talked about how fast they were losing their kids.

"In a few years time they will be grown up and leave us"

"That is enough!" thundered Halt, "if we dwell on such things, we won't fish the job at hand!"

"Halt's right," Will said, adding a muttered, "for once"

"What was that, Will?"

"Nothing Halt."

"I thought so"

They went back to discussing the war. Meanwhile, their kids had separated once again - Jack and Flame, Lily and James, Keith and Felicia, Anna and Geric. It was a sort of feeling, they always split up in the same way.

Felicia noticed too and pointed it out to Keith, "Have you noticed, Flame and Jack are always together?"

"And they went together to the Ball"

"Maybe there is something going on there, something I never realised"

"Not a maybe, Definitely. They poke fun at everyone, Together, they laugh, Together, they do everything Together!"

"Maybe we're just looking into this too much. Maybe there's nothing actually wrong..." she trailed off, Felicia didn't even convince herself.

While the two of them were discussing the prospects of Flame and Jack being together, they were giggling and laughing. Every time their eyes met, they would remember the prank they played on Felicia and Keith and they would go down in muffled giggles.

"I have yet to interrogate Felicia about the kiss, y'know."

"And you have yet to threaten Keith as well, may I remind you?"

"That is right, young man. I thank you most kindly for reminding me" Flame said, bowing stiffly, in an act of politeness.

Suddenly an arrow whizzed! past their heads, barely missing by an inch and thunked! into a tree, five feet away from Flame. They both jumped, but their finely honed ranger practice immediately made them scan the area for the intruder.

Checking in the direction from where the arrow came from, they could barely make out a figure sitting, crouched behind a bush. Outwardly they gave no sign of seeing this, and continued to scan the area, all along keeping an eye on the spot where the man was standing.

When the second arrow was shot, they were ready and they jumped for cover. Jack heard a barely audible hiss of frustration. Both moved in unison, hands going to their belts, extracted their throwing knives, aimed and threw.

Both knives hit their designated spot, each on one leg of the assassin. The man yelped in pain and fear, the fear of suddenly seeing two knives embedded in your legs. Flame and Jack slowly got up, checking for trouble and finding none.

Walking to where the man lay, they saw his face hidden behind a hood. Pulling him to his feet, they dragged the injured man back to the castle, causing a lot of commotion.

The others, having heard the noise created by the three, too came to the castle just in time to see them dragging the man up the stairs. Pulling him mercilessly, they yanked him into the King's Study where everyone was discussing tactics. The adults jumped to their feet on seeing this unusual party.

"What happened!" asked Pauline, seeing the scratches on the cheeks of both apprentices.

"This man," Jack said, roughly pushing him forward, "tried to shoot us"

"Is that right?" asked Will, looking coldly at the many. He did not take to people who attacked his daughter and apprentice.

Crowley, who was also present, glared at the man, "Halt! This one's yours!" in as crisp business-like tone, usually reserved for criminals and unruly apprentices.

Halt, needing no further invite, took the man by his collar and jerked him forward, his cowl falling off. The man had a rough, weather-beaten face. His lips were thin and he now curled them into a sneer. His eyes were a pale green and his nose, a little on the wide side. He looked to be middle aged.

Halt glared fiercely at the man and he quailed. "Who are you?" Halt asked pleasantly, in an almost casual manner though his eyes never lost their intensity.

The man sneered, "why would I tell filthy scum like you?"

Halt tried again, this time with more intensity, his face in a scowl, "I said, Who are you?" he said softly.

The man, obviously realising that the Ranger in front of him wouldn't take any smart comments answered, "Blake"

"Now Blake," Halt said, conversationally, "who sent you here?"

"Nobody" came the low whisper.

"Liar! Now let's try again. Who. Sent. You. Here."

"Morgan"

"Why?"

"To kill one or more of the kids"

"Any other instructions?"

"I have to kill as many people as I can. The closer to the throne the better" recited the man.

"Anything else?"

"No"

"Very well, take him away" Halt signalled to the guards standing behind them and they pulled Blake roughly to his feet and led him to the dungeons.

"That's a Problem" said Cass, enlightening everyone.

By this time, it was time for dinner. Everybody ate slowly, thinking about the new problem that had arisen. Finally they went to bed, their heads ringing with the latest skirmish.


	18. Chapter 18 : The Adventure

_**Morgan glared at the snivelling man standing in front of him. He was never kind to the people who brought him bad news. "What do you mean Blake's dead?" he asked in a harsh voice.**_

 _ **"The Rangers have captured him, my lord. The spy sent me a report. The entire village, is supposedly, buzzing with the news."**_

 _ **"Very well. Leave."**_

 _ **The man bowed and ran out of the door. He did not want to antagonise Morgan anymore. Morgan watched in disgust as the man ran. 'Coward' he thought.**_

 _ **Signalling, Morgan sighed heavily and slumped in his throne. Hearing a knock on his door, he quickly straightened up. A well-built, muscled, burly man entered the room.**_

 _ **"General."**_

 _ **"My lord"**_

 _ **"Did you see that man running out now?"**_

 _ **"Yes m'lord"**_

 _ **"I want you to kill him, General. He has displeased me. He deserves to die."**_

 _ **The General smiled. This was the first emotion he had showed since entering the room. "Of course m'lord"**_

 _ **He exited. Morgan allowed him to smile. The General was a man of his word and even better he was a ruthless killer. 'They would win, of course they would' Morgan thought. 'Without a doubt'**_

 _ **A fly buzzed past. Morgan smacked it with his palm. Blood trickled on his hand. He imagined the bloodshed in the war. He clenched his hand and smiled through the window.**_

In Araluen, the Royal Family and their friends were eating their breakfast. All of them were red-eyed from lack of sleep. Cassandra put salt into her porridge instead of sugar and didn't notice it even after she had tasted it. Horace was drinking Keith's milk instead of his standard coffee.

Flame and Lily looked blearily at everything and ate with their forks and knives, totally forgetting about their spoons. Felicia and Keith were supporting each other, trying not to sleep. Jack, Will and Halt looked wide-awake but they all had red rims along their eyes. James was snoring in his empty porridge bowl.

After the apprentices, the slightly-more-wide-awake apprentices trudged through the grounds to the training grounds, alone. Halt and Will has set them tasks and they began to do it, albeit rather grudgingly.

Jack and Flame soon woke up completely. Lily was still half-asleep. Flame was practicing her knife-throwing under the keen eye of Jack. Every time she threw wrongly he would point it out to her.

Like yesterday, Keith and Felicia sat down near them. James was practicing sword-fighting with Geric and Anna was helping her mother with the war details. Flame saw them first and poked Jack. He caught her eye and looked in the direction she nodded to.

They grinned at each other. The two lovebirds saw this and thought that they were exchanging romantic, lovey-dovey smiles. They continued to watch them discreetly, or so they thought. After an hour, the three took a break. Lily collapsed in a clump of bushes, exhausted by archery.

Flame walked towards Keith and asked if she could talk to him. Involuntarily, Keith glanced at Jack to see how he would take it. Jack was hunched over his kit, his shoulders tense. In reality, Jack had turned and hunched because he didn't want anybody else to see his grin and he was trying to control his laughter.

Keith gulped. He didn't want to get on the wrong side of the Ranger's Apprentice. He was damn good shot with his bow. Flame stood, head cocked to one side, motioning him to follow her. She turned on her heel and stalked into the forest.

Keith glanced back, Felicia gave him an encouraging smile. He sighed and followed Flame. Once he caught up with her, he saw that Flame had led him to a secluded spot. He wondered what she was going to do with him.

She turned and said slowly, "I know your dating my sister."

Keith gulped.

"And I want you to know," she continued fiercely, glaring at him, "that if you ever Hurt Felicia, You. Will. Not. Live. To. Regret. It!"

"I'm not going to hurt her Flame. I love Felicia." Keith said.

Flame glared at him. "You hurt my sister and I swear to heaven you will not live to regret it. How much ever you may love her. The minute she comes to me crying, saying that you hurt her, Keith you're a dead man!"

"I Won't hurt Felicia. Ever."

"Okay"

"Now what about you and Jack, huh?"

For one minute, Flame just stared at him. Then she burst out laughing, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Oh. This is great! I have to tell Jack!" and saying this, she staggered out, to the training ground, clutching her stomach, still laughing.

She told Jack all about it and Keith was surprised to see both of the laughing on the ground. A relationship wasn't something to make fun of!

"What is it?" asked Felicia exasperated.

"It's just that, " began Flame, before succumbing to another bout of laughter.

"You believed us for so long," Jack ended.

They told the story amidst raucous laughter. Then they had to practice some more. Keith and Felicia watched them. Felicia was continuously snubbing Keith because of the ridiculous assumption he had made. Keith was looking suitably chastened.

After another gruesome hour of training, Lily left saying that if she trained any longer her arm would fall off. She was going to her soft bed, thank you very much! Felicia and Keith bid goodbyes too and rambled along.

This left Jack and Flame. Those two were literally joined on the hip! They went into the castle for a snack. Sneaking into the pantry was easy and they were soon munching on crackers along the spotless corridors.

They ran into Halt and Will who were coming out of the office.

"Oh good! We were about to come looking for you!"

"Go pack your stuff for a two day trip. Will and I will wait for you near the stables. Your on your first mission!"

"Shouldn't we call Lily?"

"I did think that was obvious" said Halt, his voice lathered with sarcasm.

Flame went to her room and yelled at Lily to get up. She was in the adjoining room. Bleary-eyed Lily pottered about, collecting clothes, weapons and other assorted articles. Stuffing them into two bags, the girls shouldered their packs and set off determinedly for the stables.

Jack fell in line with them, carrying his own pack. Saying goodbye to the others and getting hearty good lucks, they groomed their horses and readied them for the upcoming ride.

Sitting in saddle, the five galloped on the paved path, cutting-across the daisy flowers and rode through the gate. Riding at a steady canter, the three apprentices ( and their horses, of course! ) were told about their mission.

A spy was rumoured to be staying in the village of Wensley, three days ride from the Capital. If this was true, then this needed to be investigated and if found true then measures to be taken. And who better, for Crowley, to send other than the resident Rangers living under the same roof?

Halt and Will were continuously looking up to the sky gloomily. Grey clouds were looming over their heads and it certainly looked like it was going to rain. Their horses neighed and snorted, glaring- it seemed- at the grey sky above them.

They reached the village of Rosewood, on the coast. Their horses neighed as their feet sank into the soft sand. It was hard for horses to get footing here and if they

were attacked, they couldn't possibly run.

The sun glared down miserably on their backs but the clouds stayed right where they were. 'I hope it'll rain!' thought Lily, staring at her boots in Holly's stirrups. Flame had her mask of indifference on as if she was perfectly comfortable, riding in a saddle all say long in the blazing sun, but a bead of perspiration running down the back of her neck told a contrary story.

The group was silent. Conserving their energy for better things rather than mindless chatter seemed a good idea then. Occasionally, Halt or Will would check the map they had and according to that change direction, slightly perhaps.

The Ocean roared next to them, it's waves battering against the sea wall. A salty tang was ever present in the air and the moisture content was a lot. The sea wall groaned under the weight of the waves, slamming with full force into it.

Flame gazed at it wonderingly, 'Would the wall collapse on them? If so, what would they do?'

Indeed, the wall certainly looked as if it was going to collapse. However, the strength of countless ages of stones were present in it, put there by the strength and will of their ancestors. Lest the gods wished it, the walls would not collapse.

Their horses continued untiringly, uncomplainingly onwards. Flame could here Starlight's thoughts, 'One step, left hind foot, right hind foot, One step, left hind foot, right hind foot, One step...'

The supplies thudded comfortingly against the horses body. Lily felt the reassuring softness of Holly's fur underneath her; for Flame, Starlight's mane clutched in her hands.

Finally, they crossed the arid beach, into the main square of Rosewood. The market place was empty, with hardly any shopkeepers behind doors. It looked as if everybody had decided to take a break!

A shop near them was hut, it's windows barred and it's sign askew. Tilting her head to read it, Flame read aloud, "The Princess Dress. Wow! What a Lame Name!"

"Hey! That rhymes!"

"I knew that Lily."

"Huh. You sure? Cause your dumb most of the time."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"You are, Flame. Stop denying the obvious," was Jack's spot of imagination.

"Quiet! The three of you!"

"Sorry Will."

"Humph,"

They took stock of their surroundings. There was a huge pile of kindling and firewood stacked to their right and the side roads branched off the main one. Barred shops lined the pavement. A glistening body of water rippled in the horizon. The sun reflected off the aluminium roofs and glared into their eyes.

The five dismounted, not wanting to tire their horses unnecessarily. The horses shook their manes and stamped the their hooves into the sand, leaving deep imprints on the wet ground.

"Well, that's that! Now all we need to do is find the inn!"

"But, Halt, were is everybody? Why are the shops closed? Is everyone dead or something?"

"I'm sure everyone in this village is dead, Flame."

"Sorry dad,"

"Okay, since nobody has any more erotic enquiries I think Halt can continue?"

"Thank you Will. Now, we need a decoy until we figure out what is going on here. So... Anyone any ideas?"

"We could use the Chrysanthemum-Carnation story again, right Flame?"

"What? Chrysanthemum-Carnation? What is that?"

"The story we used to snoop around your village, Jack"

"Oh, okay,"

"Very well! That's that then, Chrysanthemum and Carnation it is then! Now, Jack what is going to be your decoy name?"

"Does it have to start with a C?"

"Yes, my beloved grandson," said Halt, the corners of his mouth twitched up into one of his previously rare smiles.

"Then Grandpa, I think I'd very much like to be a Chase whatever-your-decoy-surname-is!"

"I'll still remain Will but Halt you'll have to change your name."

"Fine. How about Alejandro?"

"Alejandro?" spluttered the four.

"Yes," Halt said with great dignity, "I always did like the name Alejandro." he explained.

"Why?"

"Because! Because it's sophisticated and royal and,"

"And lame!" finished Jack.

"It is NOT!"

"Whatever you say, Gramps," Flame said cheekily.

"Anyway," said Will, "we have to search for a suitable location to hide the horses. They stand out too much."

Tug pawed the ground. "No offence intended, Tug." said Will, fondling his horses' shaggy coat.

"You're right, Will! It's a miracle!" Halt said.

"Thanks dad."

They mounted their horses and rode to the left, nearing a wood. Deciding that this was good as any place, they dismounted and groomed their horses. They were fondled and spoiled - they were fed so many apples that their stomachs were fit to burst! After ensuring that the horse had been fed and watered, they said the key words, 'Stay. Silent' and went away.

If any traveler happened to come, which in itself was unlikely, the horses would freeze, not making a sound until the travellers went away.

The five removed their cloaks and left their long bows with the horses. Moving silently, they exited the forest, after which they began making as much noise as a normal unRanger person would make.

After about an hour they reached the spot at which they had argued. Lily marvelled at the horses speed, something which had taken the around seven minutes had taken them about an hour! And she hadn't realised that they had been going so fast!

Walking along the main road, they saw small signs of life and activity. Only the shop windows were barred, houses looked as welcoming as ever; curtains twitched on either side and once in a while, they would catch a face peering out at them. Occasionally they would see someone open a door, taking a good look at them and then banging it shut again.

The three craned their necks around, doing what Halt and Will had told them to do- looking curious, as would be expected by a bunch if kids entering a new village. At the same time, they were also looking for the Village Inn, where they would spend the night.

Finally as they neared the centre of the village, they saw the Village Inn. A run-down, depleted old building, leaning into the street, creaking and groaning with every step it's occupants took.

They entered. A strong aroma of cooking food hit them and they all involuntarily sighed. It had been a long time since they ate well, or so they thought. In reality, it had been three hours since they left the castle, but who could blame them? After three hours spent galloping along the moors, with the sun glaring down at you, anybody would be ravenous.

A rotund man met them. He was chubby and had extra flab wherever it was humanely possible to have it.

"Sirrah? Are you here for lunch or to stay, sirrah?"

"For both, I think master?"

"Stevan, sirrah. Stevan's my name, aye it is," he said nodding to himself.

"We will take one room and lunch for all of us,"

"Aye sirrah. My lass, Rosie will show you your room," he whistled. A dapper girl in a knee-length dress met them. After instructing her to take them to their new room, Stevan left.

Rosie led them up creaking steps, to their house for a da or two. It was in liveable conditions, with one main bed in the centre, a bathroom, one desk and cupboard and blankets and pillows all dumped on the bed.

They left their stuff on the bed and headed down to the dining room. Lunch was waiting for them on the counter. Grabbing their bowls, they went over to the back table and began to eat, stuffing their faces full.

After eating, the kids headed back up the stairs with orders to make their OWN beds on the FLOOR and wait for Halt and Will to come back. They were going to check on the horses.

Flame and Jack asked Lily to cone over to the corner with them to stay warm but were refused. Lily dragged her items behind the door, squatted, sat down, lay down and promptly fell asleep.

The other two just shrugged pulled their things opposite her and fell asleep, instantly like Lily. Halt and Will, on their return, were met by three different snore types.

They had a cup of coffee each and then they too went to sleep. All five woke up just in time for dinner, making their way sleepily down the steps.

Having eaten dinner they went back to bed, or whatever thing was acting as a bed for them and went to sleep, still exhausted.


	19. Chapter 19 : Shock

**I'm sorry for uploading so very very late but I had writers block and now my exams are starting so updates are gonna probably be a lot worser. But then, SUMMER VACATION! And I'll be uploading every** **week!I don't think my lyrics are any good. Here goes...Enjoy!**

Flame woke up. Something was on her waist. As she struggled to see what exactly it was, she was defeated. Whatever it was, it was heavy. Jack grunted next to her, his blanket tickling her chin.

With almighty force, she lifted her head to see Jack's arm around her, clutching her to him. His legs were entangled in hers, such that she couldn't move. Even more embarrassing - her head was resting on his chest. She gave a small shriek and blood rose to her face. Flame was sure she looked like a tomato!

Jack mumbled something unintelligible in his sleep and turned over. Flame took the opportunity and kicked him awake. His eyes sprang open. He saw their present situation and blushed, removing his hands and legs.

"Sorry,"

"S'okay,"

"Man, this is awkward," chuckled Jack after a while.

Flame grinned. Only a friend would say something like that. "Well, awkward as it may be, I am not quite willing to give up this warmth,"

"So I'm hot, am I?"

Flame snorted. It was a mistake. Her blanket flew up her nose and tickled her. Twisting and turning every which way she finally managed to wriggle out of its grasp.

"I'll take that as a no,"

"It was a no. Very clearly stated, I must add,"

"You are just too thick headed to see my hotness,"

"Sure, sure."

 _Why is she so sarcastic? She looks so adorable when she's asleep! I can't believe I was holding her to me and she didn't maul me to death. And she blushed! She looked pretty!_ Jack thought giddily to himself _._

Will woke up, his eyes bleary and heavy and his body unwilling to move. That is until he heard a noise coming from Flame's corner of the room. Twisting his head to the right, he saw two of his apprentices awake, giggling at each other.

"By the way, since when was I thick headed?"

"Since forever, Jack. Use the little brain power you have left,"

"Really Flame, just because you've grown up, doesn't mean that you can use big words to indicate sarcasm,"

Will whipped his head around, he felt something on his arm only to see Halt smiling at him softly, nodding at the two of them. Then, Halt sat up, the conversation in the corner immediately stopping. Will followed and so do the other two. Lily was still sleeping peacefully, a pillow over her head.

They use the bathroom in turns, Flame going in last. After she comes, Jack and her gang up on poor Lily and drag her out of bed and into the bathtub. Slashing and spluttering, Lily emerged thoroughly wet and screaming blue murder at the two laughing in front of her.

After drying off, Lily joins the rest and they all make their way to the eatery of the inn, laughing and joking the entire way. They give an excellent image of being a happy, cheerful, NORMAL family.

Stevan shows them to a table at the end of the room, dark and secluded, just as they liked it. Ordering a hearty breakfast of bacon, eggs, porridge and toast, they begin their debriefing.

"Flame and Jack, the two of are going to the Common Green, two hours after lunch. We've found you work in a nearby farm and your going to do some backbreaking work. Lily, your the more girly one and you'll be helping out at the inn and you'll go to the Common Green half an hour before the other two. Clear?"

"Yes Dad,"

"Good. Flame, you're Carnation, Lily, you're Chrysanthemum and Jack, you're Chase. Don't forget! Snoop around at the farm/ inn, at the Common Green, at the fields, on the roadside and eavesdrop on Everybody!"

"Yes Gramps,"

"Humph," said Halt, giving the three of them a death glare. They scoffed down the remaining of their food and Halt and Will left with Flame and Jack to show them their workplace.

It was big for a country farm and had very few people working on it in comparison. A farmer dressed in a smock stood waiting for them, his arms crossed, his feet tapping away at the ground.

"Yer here at last! What do you think being late?"

"Sorry sirrah,"

"Humph! Follow me!" he barked.

Flame and Jack shrugged and followed the man into his territory. They walked past fields, behind the cranky man and finally stopped in front of a stinking, dilapidated building.

"You need to clean this mess before you leave," was all the man said and then left them.

Jack and Flame looked at each other once again and shrugged. Some people were just too confusing to figure out. They walked towards the barn door and found a number of cleaning and gardening tools laid haphazardly across.

Jack picked up two spades and handed one over to Flame. Both shouldered their weapons against the stink, and marched in. Inside the smell was almost unbearable. Horse droppings littered the floor mixed with horse hair. It seemed that any dish someone didn't like, they came and threw here. And over the years, the pile had grown almost unmeasurably.

Lumps of junk and metal lay strewn on the floor and so were tins and cans. Eyes peered out from the hollow sat them, as if sizing them up. Rats scuttled across the floor to the hidey-holes.

Scrunching up their noses, the two apprentices shoved their way through and working back-to-back pushed back some of the scraps to create an area of clear space around them.

Flame found some sacks lying in the corner and they shovelled everything into specific bags. Jack began singing a tune he had known since he was young,

 _"You know the darkness ends,_

 _You know the light appears,_

 _When all your faults mend,_

 _When your tears disappear._

 _Love is all you feel,_

 _Love can mend anything,_

 _Love heals,_

 _When you believe it can._

 _Loving is believing,_

 _Loving is hoping,_

 _Trusting someone else,_

 _Through the light and dark."_

Flame joined in on the chorus, singing in harmony with Jack. He turned, surprised that she could even sing!

 _"Day and night,_

 _There's always middle ground,_

 _There's always twilight,_

 _There's always love._

 _A smile in the darkness,_

 _A laugh at night,_

 _Truth among lies,_

 _Flames on water,_

 _Life before death._

 _Believe in things you know,_

 _Love the things you don't,_

 _A lifetime can pass away,_

 _Before you learn your mistakes."_

'Singing and shovelling didn't know it was possible' thought Flame. They finished 'Love' and began another song.

 _"The stars twinkle brightly over us,_

 _A dizzying sparkle above our heads,_

 _The moon smiles down on us,_

 _A gleaming face high up there._

 _The day is done and the night falls,_

 _The sun dips down and darkness surrounds,_

 _Artemis is looking over us now,_

 _As she pulls the moon in tow._

 _The constellations shimmer in the sky,_

 _Patters and swirls up so high,_

 _It's coming to life,_

 _By our side._

 _The night sky looks over us,_

 _Not a day passes by,_

 _Before I stare at it,_

 _Stare at it, in wonder and sigh."_

This song was one of the songs more popular with the newer generation. Halt and Will thought this was too expressive and obscene.

The two of them separated the waste into three piles, kept in the sacks of course - wet, dry and neither. When Flame had named the piles, Jack had laughed, "Neither?"

"Well, some of these things are neither wet nor dry, so.." Flame shrugged.

"That's disgusting, Flame. Good thing we are almost done, I don't think I can spend any more time time in here," Jack said, looking around in distaste.

The barn had been cleaned inside out. The only clue to what had been inside it was the three big piles of sacks thrown randomly. The rats were driven out and the floor cleaned until it gleamed. And the best part? They had spent only three hours doing it all!

As they walked out, they threw down the shovels and breathed in the clean air. It felt good to get out! They walked to the farmhouse, told the man's wife about the separation of the wastes and to throw it all out.

Then, since there was still two hours before lunch, they both walked over to the Common Green in hopes of finding other children there. They were disappointed. There was not another soul in sight and as they sat down, Jack felt the loneliness closing in around them.

They were sitting underneath an oak tree, sprawling and massive in size and glory. Birds flew in and out of the many hollows in the tree, with twigs, sticks, moss and fluff to decorate their nests with.

A snake slithered past them, shimmering as the suns glare reflected of its body. Raccoons and moles poked their head out from their underground burrow, sniffing the air.

"Do you think we'll find anything about the spy, Chase?"

"Of course we will, Carna,"

"But...but what if we don't?"

"We will," said supremely confident Jack.

"You're right. I'm too awesome to fail at something like this,"

"Modest much?"

Flame blew a raspberry at Jack. "Geniuses don't deny their genius,"

"You just said genius way too many times in that sentence,"

"Well, only geniuses understand other geniuses' genius,"

"And in that sentence too,"

"Whatever, Chase whatever-our-surname-is!"

There was a brief pause as both youngsters took in the calm and pleasantness of their surroundings. The flowers swayed gently in the breeze to a music know they could hear.

"So," Jack said after a brief pause.

"Soo," answered Flame, grinning.

"Up for a run?"

"You betcha!"

They raced off into the distance with each trying to establish a good lead over the other, both failing miserably at the task. They ran in unison, like lions after prey. Each adjusting and attuning himself to the other.

Flame's hair had got loose of its ribbon and was streaming out behind her, sometimes catching in her face. They ran past trees, bushes, shrubs and undergrowth. Past green pastures and the lake, shimmering as it reflected the morning sunlight.

A few plants still had dew glistening on their leaves and as they caught the sunlight they winked merrily at both of them. Jack and Flame continued running, panting slightly at the exertion.

As they reached the end of their circle around the lake, they slowed down and reaching their starting point, flung themselves down on the soft, lightly moist grass.

"That was FUN! We should do it more often!" enthused Flame.

"Yeah Flame. More than ten times a day is not enough," Jack rolled his eyes.

"Can you stop being so sarcastic and serious and learn to enjoy life?"

"Says the girl who loves vegetables,"

"You ate it!"

"So did you!"

"So?"

"So you're abnormal and...and, and a creep! Who likes vegetables?"

"Uh, me?"

"My point exactly!" Jack nodded as if he had won the argument and leant back, resting his head against the tree trunk.

Flame stared open mouthed at him. Then she (very rudely of course) breathed in and blew a long raspberry right in his face.

"That was very rude!" he chastised.

"Well you don't really deserve politeness, do..." she began when suddenly Jack put a finger to his mouth. Gesturing at Flame to follow him, he crept out from behind the tree and skulked across to a thickly overgrown area right behind two men. Flame close at his heels.

The two men were similar in stature with blonde hair and with a medium build. One had startling blue eyes, the other a rather pale brown. They looked common enough, wearing typical village clothes with stains and tears. But, the apprentices were smart enough to know that adults rarely came to the Common Green when there was light.

This suspicious behaviour deserved close watching. Narrowing her eyes until they were small slits and glaring through them at the men, Flame watched closely their every move. Jack looked at her amused, he han't seen her do this before.

Then he turned his attention back to the two men. They were conferring quietly but Flame and Jack were close enough to hear them.

"So any news?" asked the man with the brown eyes.

"Not much, but there are newcomers in the inn- a father, grandfather, two girls and a boys, about the same age. Probably triplets. I'll keep a watch on them."

"Good. Lord Morgan wants any news ever remotely related to the Rangers."

"Ah yes! How is Lord Morgan?" Blue-eyed guy inquired.

"How should I know? In any case, keep your eyes on the job and your ears near the doors."

"Like I don't do that already? Who told you about the poison which kept people in control? Who told you about the new weaponry? Huh? Huh?"

"Okay, okay. Keep your cool. Geez! Do all spies have such quick tempers, or is it just you?"

"Probably all spies since we have to answer to suck stupid people who keep telling us to repeat our findings,"

"Okay I walked into that. So your orders are to stick around here, in this dump for another week if you don't find anything interesting and then report back to the mountains. However, if you do find any interesting news titbit you snoop around till you figure out what it is. New orders will come to you then,"

"Alright Casper. I'll stick around here, doing my bit and you do yours."

"Very well then, I will be leaving. Good day," and with a raising of his hat, he walked away.

Jack turned to look at Flame.

"Follow him, I'll keep an eye on our spy here. When Casper leaves, come back here and wait for me. If I'm not back within half an hour, go tell Will and Halt."

Flame nodded and set off, skulking in the shadows behind Casper. She didn't find anything new. He walked over to where his horse stood tethered, mounted him and rode away.

Going back she saw Jack waiting for her. She looked questioningly at him. He shook her head. He hadn't found anything new either.

"Come on. We're meeting Dad and Gramps," and then when she saw Jack wasn't following her, "Chase, get here NOW!"

"Yeah sorry," Jack came away with a vague, uncertain and dreamy look on his face.

"Gods! What's got into you, now?"

"It's just, just..." Jack shook his head.

And then suddenly Flame understood. This had happened to her too. That one moment when you realise that the war is actually happening and it's not just something in the distant future.

And then, without knowing what she was doing, Flame hugged Jack. She put her arms around him and almost squeezed the life out of him. He had been there for her and now she would be there for him.

Jack responded. He put his arms around her and pulled he close, burying his head in her shoulder. Flame patted him on the back and made soothing noises. Jack pulled her closer to him.

"Well, lookey here. Two youngsters hugging. Not what it looks like at all."

They broke away to see Lily looking at them with an amused expression. "Although, this is Flame we're talking about,"

Flame rolled her eyes at her best friend.

"Come on," Jack said, "we have news."

"Well, why didn't you say so?" and Lily stalked off on her heel. Flame caught Jack's eye and smiled encouragingly at him. He gave her a half smile.

They walked behind Lily, reaching the inn. Will and Halt were sitting in a dark corner with five plates of steaming food laid out in front of them. They sat down and tucked in. Flame and Jack took turns explaining what they had found out in the best way they could.

"Hmmm," said Will, looking thoughtful.

"We need to catch this guy at his roots. When he is in the middle of doing something. Lily from now on, after your chores, I want you to tail this man with the blue eyes and report any information you gather."

"Flame and Jack, you will not be as free as her, but when you are you are following him as well. Glean any information - his name, age, dates anything! It might be useful,"

"Alright dad," three voices chorused.

All three of the were free for the remaining six odd hours of daylight and Flame and. Lily were on the task of spying on the man. It would have looked suspicious if all three of them had gone, or even Jack and someone else since, as everyone knows, siblings -especially the one of opposite genders- do not get along.

They snooped around the village for the best part of three hours but didn't find head nor tail of him. Just as they were about to give up, they came upon a house, by chance. It was in the middle of a clump of trees, barely visible from outside and just as they saw it a man came out. He had blue eyes.

As Flame's and Lily's rules were to inform Will or Halt immediately if they found something, Lily set off. She was about ten paces away before the man with the blue eyes yanked Flame out of the bushes.

Lily stared wide eyed. Flame twisted and kicked and the man, but he didn't budge. He quietly asked her something. She shook her head violently. He pulled her along near to the house and with one hand still holding her searched for a piece of rope.

When his attention wasn't on her, Flame turned and put her index finger of the left hand to the thumb of her right - the Ranger symbol for get away. Lily saw it and responded in turn. She walked slowly making sure she was leaving no signs for ten minutes, until she was sure she was far away from the house. Then she ran.

Out of breath, she reached the inn. Her eyes were blurring as she told Jack, Halt and Will what had happened. Jack went stiff. Will and Halt gave no outward indication but they were shocked.

They told the apprentices to go to bed and began planning something. Lily collapsed on the floor, her body tired and exhausted - it has survived too many brutal physical and emotional battles today. She saw Jack putting a blanket around her before she went to sleep.

But, Jack couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned until Will and Halt came up and told him, forcibly, to go to sleep. Sleep came difficult for the three of them and the Nightmares were cruel.

 **thank you for reading! Please review!**


	20. Chapter 20 : Life of a Ranger

**Hey! This is a quick update I know. There probably won't me any more updates for the next two weeks. My exams are coming up, this Wednesday in fact.**

 **Reviewer Teddy : Could you please explain what you said? I didn't really understand. I took it as a compliment though. :)**

 **Thanks to anyone who reviewed/ followed/ favourited! Thank you!**

 **Um... Anyway, here goes. Enjoy!**

Flame tried to shout. Again. For probably the umpteenth time. The Blue-eyed man had dragged her into his hut and had tied and gaged her. The cloth shoved in her mouth was stuck on with tape to keep it from falling out. And it stank.

Ropes were digging into her wrists and ankles. When she had signalled to Lily to go away she had thought that she was doing the right thing, the noble thing. Now, she wasn't so sure.

She was scared and she was scared to admit it. Her body was numb and she hadn't eaten or slept for almost a day. Hey eyes were drooping, her mind glazing over but she wouldn't give up.

These men might think they had the upper hand, but the minute she was free they would feel pain. The pain they had caused her.

Flame didn't generally have such morbid thoughts, but she wasn't in her right mind now and all she could think about was revenge. Pain. Hurt. And back to Revenge.

She tried to yell for help. She squirmed against the ropes. She tried pushing the chair forward. It didn't work. Nothing did. Suddenly, she was reminded of a time in her childhood.

A young boy stood in front of her. She had been ten years old. She was glaring at him. All she could think of then was that this boy had been the reason for the changes in Lily.

She was acting strange - combing her hair, checking her appearance in the mirror, washing her face ever hour and so on. And Flame had figured out that it was because she liked this guy. She didn't know his name. Lily did.

Lily knew everything about him. Flame remember asking him to stop flirting with Lily. He had said that he didn't like Lily. He had been doing it to get to her. He liked Flame.

And Flame had seen red. She had thrown him into the moat. And then she had told Lily. Fighting back tears, Lily had gone back to normal.

I wonder why I keep thinking of that incident? That wasn't even my most violent. Flame mused and then grinned. It's me, after all. Who knows why?

There was a clank! A metal flap opened near her and a plate was shoved in containing two pieces of bread and a glass of water. She scowled at the plate.

She had her hands and legs tied, the geniuses. And the food was so tantalisingly out of reach. She was starving!

And old woman entered the room, turning the lock. She brought the pieces of bread to Flame's mouth and fed her both pieces, bite-by-bite. After Flame had finished chewing, she had brought the cup containing water to her mouth. Easing the water gently in, she had allowed Flame to gulp in some of it before moving away.

She began sweeping the room. Flame stared at her. After thoroughly cleaning the room, she returned and allowed Flame to finish the cup of water sip-by-sip. Groaning loudly, Flame felt her head fall down against her chest.

Her eyelids were closing against her will and Flame was powerless to do any thing against it. She felt herself drifting into sleep. Just as she was going to fall into the blissful state of slumber, she remember something. 'Blue eyes,'

Flame slept for the majority of the day. She missed the eyes that checked over her, once in a while. She was asleep when the old woman came back in and fed her some more food. Flame chewed and swallowed the bread and water which was thrust to her parched lips.

Slowly waking up, Flame twisted her neck to get rid of the crick she had got because of sleeping in an unnatural position. She noticed that her hunger pangs were no longer evidently felt. Someone had obviously fed her.

So she was going to be well looked after. Flame filed away that piece of information for later use. A man stepped into the room, breaking her out of her thoughts.

He was young - around fifteen to twenty - and was carrying a crossbow slung across his shoulder. Two knives and a sword hung from his belt in their scabbards. He was wiry and looked strong - his muscles were very clearly seen against his shirt.

His eyes were a startling green and seemed to look at you through your rags or riches, past physical and mental facades, right into your soul. His face had worry lines all over and he had a small scar above his left eyebrow. This face looked as if it could see through all possible lies and had obviously seen many battles, possibly mental.

He looked around, just as Halt and Will would, taking stock if the surroundings in case the prisoner had found something to use against him. Satisfied, seeing nothing to be used against him he walked closer to Flame.

He cut the ropes holding her. She rubbed her wrists and ankles. They hurt and there were red bruises near all of them.

"Gee thanks! The ropes were just being plain rude,"

"Stop talking."

"Alright Boss Man, whatever you say,"

The man scowled. "Follow me,"

He led her down a winding corridor, badly lit. They both walked past shut doors and mostly closed windows. Whenever they passed a window which was open, Flame made sure to take a deep breath of the fresh air.

After walking for what felt like ages, they arrived at their destination. The man knocked twice quickly, twice slowly, once on the right and once on the left. He then opened the door.

It was sparsely furnished with only a desk and two chairs, one on either side. The man who had dragged her in was sitting in one of them, the one nearer the fire. Flame scowled, just because she was their prisoner did not mean that they could get the better chair. This was so like her.

The Boss Man prodded her and she took a step forward. The man sitting turned around to face her.

He was handsome, she'd have to give him that much. His blue eyes looked bottomless and clear and his hair was long and dark, falling into his eyes. He brushed it away impatiently.

"Mr Alexander, your guest," said Boss Man.

"Thank you, Matt. You may leave." Mr Alexander said dismissively.

The man smiled at Mr Alexander, a smile which was returned, and then turned heel and walked out.

Mr Alexander's face quickly returned to its habitual scowl. Flame glanced around the room, trying to find any means of escape.

"There isn't any weapon which will help you in your task of escaping, you can stop trying to find it,"

"Oh," Flame stopped glancing about, blushing at being caught.

"So, this is the one time you get to ask the the questions. The answers, I cannot promise you,"

"Uh... Okay?"

"Is that really your first question?"

"No. Why am I here? Is my first question,"

"Because you were spying on me. Next?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Alexander Willows. You can call me Alec,"

"Who was Boss Man?" Flame asked, gesturing in the general direction of the door.

"His name is Matteo Azzará,"

Flame raised an eyebrow at the foreign name.

"His parents are from Gallica. Matteo was born in Araluen."

Flame raised an eyebrow again.

Alec glared at her. His blue eyes were like arrows piercing through her. Flame's eyebrow returned to its place.

"Do you know who I am?"

"Flame Treaty, daughter of Will Treaty. Sister Felicia Treaty. Best Friend Lily o'Carrick. Occupation Ranger's apprentice. That enough?"

"How do you know?"

"We keep records and pictures of the Rangers, their family and friends."

"Why are you telling me all this?"

"I am fair. You get this one chance to ask questions and have a slight chance of getting them answered. After this, don't bother."

"Where were you born and brought up?"

"I was born in Araluen, in Redmont fief."

"Do up you know me from childhood?"

"Possibly."

"This is one of the question you aren't going to answer?"

"Possibly."

Flame narrowed her eyes.

"How much time do I get to ask questions?"

"Another ten minutes, at the maximum."

"Then?"

"You will go back to your room."

"What are you going to do to me?"

"After this, you will answer my question. Then you after we have broke your spirit, you can go become a meek servant or something."

Flame gasped. This wasn't what she had expected. At all.

"Why?"

"You don't need to know,"

"You, you rascal! Who would say that to someone and not elaborate?"

"Apparently a rascal,"

"And you agree?"

"I am rascal? Of course."

Alec hadn't changed his expression for their entire conversation. He was still sitting in his chair languidly as if he was chatting with a friend and not a prisoner. At some point of time, she had sat down in the chair opposite to him and had continued her questioning.

"I am also plenty of other words I'd rather not say in front of a lady."

"Well, aren't you an absolute gentleman?" Flame sneered.

"I wouldn't have put it that way. No, not at all. I'm afraid, milady, that you have got quite the wrong opinion about me."

Flame glared at him. He refused to be ruffled out of his calm demeanour.

"You know, the clock is ticking away. You have about thirty seconds left."

"No way. Your lying."

"Even if I was, what can you do about it?"

Flame ground her teeth. She hated it when people other than her were right.

"Time's up!"

Alec got up and walked to the door. He leaned out and yelled for Matt. He was blocking the door with his body so Flame couldn't push past him and run.

He closed the door and sat down again. In a minute, Flame heard the complicated knock she had seen Matt doing from outside.

"What if someone enters without knocking like that?"

"Then, I'll shoot them."

"I thought this place didn't have weapons?"

"I said there were no weapons for you to find. I never said there weren't any weapons."

Flame dipped her chin acknowledging his play of words.

Matteo entered. He was still carrying an astonishing amount of weaponry. He grinned at Alec. "Stop treating me like a servant, already!"

Flame inhaled sharply. During the time she had been with Alec she had got the feeling that he was a man who wouldn't take cheek from his subordinates. She assumed that Matt was drunk.

Flame was extremely surprised when all Alec did was glare, which's terrifying edge was lost due to his matching grin.

"My apologies Matteo," he said, the grin still in place.

Matt bowed. "I accept,"

"Thank you. Now take her away to her room. Give her the sedative within the hour."

Matt bowed again. He then motioned to Flame to move in front of him. She was still gazing wonderingly between the two men.

After a couple more seconds, she snapped out of it and moved in front of Matteo. He bound her hands and nudged her to move.

Flame led the way to her cell. If she was going to take a wrong turn, Matt would yank her in the right direction.

They entered her dank room where Matt checked the ropes tying her hands together. Flame took the opportunity to gaze around the room. It had no openable windows, just one which, she could see was double panelled and the edges were reinforced with steel.

There really was only one exit and that was through the door behind her. Flame sighed. She would just have to wait for someone to rescue her.

Matt smiled at her. "Do you want the sedative now or later?"

"Now please. I don't think I can stand another minute of this gloom."

She felt a sharp sting just under her elbow. Matt led her to the bed which someone had brought in while she was out and Flame went to sleep.

XXXXXXX

Jack woke up uneasy, he didn't know why. As he was sitting up he remembered. Flame...kidnapped...lost. His head was pounding from the lack of sleep and he got up and went outside, not disturbing anybody else.

The fresh air was energising and Jack felt energy coursing through his veins. He wanted to go look for Flame. But he knew that anything he did wouldn't help her. It would be wiser to stay and plan with the experienced veterans.

He heard somebody behind him and felt a hand on his shoulder. He saw Lily. She had dark circles around her eyes and they were red, like she had been crying.

"It's okay," he murmured.

"No it's not. It's all my fault! I should have helped her, pulled her away, anything!" Lily cried, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Hey, it's okay. It's Flame, remember?"

Lily didn't say anything. Jack pulled her into a hug.

"She's probably having the time of her life." Jack said, lying through his teeth.

"No she isn't. She might be dead for all we know!"

"She isn't,"

"How do you know?"

"I just do." Not to mention that if she died, a part of me would die along with her, Jack thought.

Lily didn't look convinced.

Jack led her to their rented room, where Halt and Will were still sleeping.

"At least try sleeping."

"Where are you going?" Lily asked suspiciously.

"Just outside. I need some air,"

"I promise I'm going after Flame." he added, seeing the look on Lily's face.

She grunted, convinced somewhat.

He went outside again. There were few people on the streets at this hour and all he wanted to do was take a good look around. So he walked into the nearest lane. It was dingy and smelled of a stable.

Houses leaned against each other, groaning with each step any of their occupants made. Dogs and cats slept on the curb, on top of walls and roofs. Rats skulked around in the shadows.

He walked through this alley, into the next one. He wandered the streets for goodness-knows-how-long and then returned to the inn.

Halt and Will were frantic with worry. One apprentice kidnapped and another missing! Lily hadn't woken up to tell them that Jack had only gone out for a walk.

He was scolded thoroughly by both of them and then sent to freshen up. Halt woke up his laundry while Will went downstairs to get their breakfast ready.

After a quick breakfast, the four of them split up, each going in a different direction to scout for any information on the man. The apprentices were instructed to do so discreetly.

Halt and Will had agreed that they needed any information on the man. The paltry information they had now would probably be of no help. So here they all were, snooping around the village.

After sniffing for two hours, they grouped back at the inn's dining room enjoying their lunch. All they had found out was that the man had been living in the village for around five-six months, his name was Alexander Willows, he preferred to be called Alec, he lived in the remote cottage Lily and Flame had seen, he sometimes had dealings with a strange man, and he was always on the lookout for more information.

He wasn't a gambler or a drunkard as he was rarely seen around the bar. When he was seen, it was usually with his friend Matt. This young man was always well-armed

Alec and Matt didn't take part in any social necessity and neither had girlfriends. In fact, said a very pretty brunette, they don't seem to take an interest in women! She had said this as if it was unbelievable.

After going through every bit of information and the fact that he had kidnapped Flame, all four agreed that he was, without a doubt, the spy. He was gleaning information and then telling it to Morgan.

They spent the rest of the day scouting, trying to find anything else. For the last two hours, Halt and Will checked the area near his house for traps, trying not to arouse suspicion.

After concluding that there were none, the grouped back. Nobody had any more information to share.

Using all the information they had, they devised a plan. It was unique, ingenious and so fraught with faults that the enemy wouldn't think of their doing it.

They all went to sleep, their minds at rest. The fact that they were rescuing Flame tomorrow let them all relax and sleep peacefully. By tomorrow evening, Flame would be with them again.


	21. Chapter 21 : Outwitted!

Suprisingly **I have updated! My exams started but portions aren't that much and I managed to squeeze in some writing time. Today's Friday so I'm free! Was writing the entire day : )**

 **So anyway, the chapter has a slightly different format this time. There are a lot of different views I needed to cover so it keeps switching from person to person or maybe two. I hope it isn't too complicated, this is my first time.**

 **Enjoy!**

"Wake up," and in another few minutes," Wake up!"

Jack grunted and turned over in his sleep. Halt glowered. "Flame's here," he added.

Jack sat up so quickly that he threw his blanket in Halt's face.

"Where? Where!"

"Where what?"

"Where's Flame?"

"In the place where she is, of course" Will quipped.

"So she's not here?"

"No"

"Then why'd ya wake me up?"

"Cause we need to rescue her remember?"

Jack smacked himself. How could he have forgotten? This was FLAME they were talking about for goodness sake!

Lily touched his arm and smiled at him mouthing, 'it's okay. She'll understand."

 _More like she'll be sleeping in_ , Jack thought, smirking in spite of the grim atmosphere.

"Okay anyway," began Will, "does everybody remember the plan?"

"Nope, not at all,"

"Uh-huh,"

"Zero. Zilch. Nada."

"I walked straight into that didn't i?"

"Well, technically you didn't walk," Jack said.

Will growled. Something that didn't usually happen. "This is my daughter we're talking about! Quit your joking!"

"Sorry,"

"So first, Halt and Jack set up guard outside Mr Alec's house. Anything unusual happens, one of you reports back."

"Well technically, we don't know their routine very well, so anything they they do is considered as unusual."

"Shut up Halt."

Surprisingly Halt shut up. Even Will looked surprised.

"Can you continue, son?" Halt asked sweetly, too sweetly.

"Huh? Oh yeah. So, uh, while the two of you," Will said, indicating Jack and Halt, "are on the look-out, Lily will go up it their door and knock, pretending to be lost."

"Lily are you sure that the man didn't see you?" Halt asked.

"Positive. If he had, I don't think I'd be here plotting right now,"

"Right. So while Lily is pretending to be lost, I will create a distraction."

Jack continued, "By then, we would have found a breach in security and the minute the alarm is raised we'll get into the house."

"From there, it'll be an easy job to find Flame." Lily said.

Halt ended, "we bring her to the escape route which we will find and escape. As simple as that!" He flourished his hand about.

"Yes Halt as simple as that," Jack sighed.

"Was that sarcasm I heard?"

"You can't hear sarcasm Halt. You feel it."

Halt glared. "Shut up."

"Now, now Halt. We wouldn't want Pauline to hear that your using bad language again." The diplomat was very against using bad language and had given Halt a hiding for cussing loudly in front of Flame and Lily when they were younger.

He had been cussing because Crowley and told him that he was required to attend the annual Castle Araluen Ball to keep a look out for suspicious activity. To avoid raising suspicion himself, Pauline would have to come and they were going to have to dance.

Halt growled. "You tell Pauline and I'll throw the lot of you into the moat!"

"Alright Halt," Will grinned. "Wouldn't want you to go to that much trouble for us,"

"After all, you are getting on," Lily added.

"How old are you again? Sixty something wasn't it?" Jack said, his eyes twinkling with suppressed laughter.

"I'm under Fifty five, I'll have you know!"

"Sure Halt," three voices chorused.

Halt narrowed his eyes. "There is no point talking to fools," he suddenly announced.

"Then why were you talking to us for so long?" Will asked.

"Shut up and let's go eat breakfast," Halt growled.

He stomped down the stairs with as much grace as he could muster. Will followed, grinning at the two apprentices.

"Did you hear that?"

"Sure did. That was a rubbish reply." Jack answered.

"We finally got the better of Halt o'Carrick!" Lily trilled.

"Shut up!" Halt's voice boomed form down below.

Stifling their giggles, the two apprentices went down only to realise that it was just five o'clock in the morning. "Don't say anything," Will warned, looking solemnly at Halt who sat glaring at Steven as they waited for their breakfast.

There were quite a few people in the inn for so early in the morning and they couldn't discuss the plan for fear of being overheard. So, they sat munching on their bread pieces, while waiting for their stew to arrive, talking about everyday, common place happenings.

Slowly the enormity and bizarreness set upon Jack and he gradually grew quieter and quieter, after a while, he was barely talking at all!

After attempting to engage him in a conversation and failing, the other three gave up turning back to their food.

So he sat there, contemplating every way in which their plan could go wrong _. Flame might be drugged! They might see through Lily's disguise. Halt and I could get caught! Will could get caught!_ And so on.

He had begun eating his stew and didn't notice when Will stole his bread. After feeling around his plate for the bread piece and not finding it, he snapped out of his contemplative mood and glared at the three sitting opposite him.

He knew that accusing them of taking it would lead nowhere. They were all accomplished lawyers and there were three of them against him. He could see the smirk that was in all there faces yet not there.

Harrumphing he sloshed the remaining stew towards the side, he brought the bowl to his mouth and drank in the warmth. Though it had been quite some time before it had been prepared, the stew was still very much warm, thank you.

They paid for their meal and left.

The apprentices were thinking about the plan. Or rather, what could go wrong with it. This was usual but this time it was FLAME, they had to rescue.

And that made all the difference. Flame was rarely, if ever, caught unawares and the fact that she had been kidnapped was shocking to say the least.

Thinking morbid thoughts, the apprentices took up their positions. Will and Lily went over to the Common Green where, as it had been agreed, they were discussing agriculture.

When it was time for Lily to knock, Halt or Jack would throw up a firecracker.

Halt and Jack went towards the house in which Flame was hostage, taking the long road, winding and twisting through the forest. They entered right behind the house and scanned the area for possible threats.

There were quite a few - anyone could sneak up on them; right now, they were in full view of the house; even if they hid, there would always be a chance that someone would catch them in the act and ruin the plan and the only hiding place was high up, in the trees.

The Good News? They could escape easily if they were seen or caught.

They had their weapons, no ranger would be seen dead without them, but it was still a heart-stoping-ly drastic change from their usual foolproof plans.

They got into position anyway. They climbed trees next to each other, so that they were far away for people to not see both of them together but also close enough to signal.

"You know," Halt mused, as he started climbing, "I've had many a apprentice spend the night in the tree but this has to be the first time I'm climbing one of my one free will."

Jack turned to look Halt in the face, "Should I ask?"

"Not unless you want to get nightmares tonight," Halt replied sweetly.

Jack ignored him and continued upward. Reaching a suitable location, high up to notice without being noticed, he looked down at Halt who was still midway down the tree and gave him a thumbs up. Halt growled and holding the trunk with one hand, used the other hand to give Jack a thumbs down.

Jack grinned. Another successful attempt at irritating Halt, check.

Halt continued up the tree, climbing was NOT one if his strong suits but he wasn't going to tell Jack that. Instead he gave the impression of climbing up completely comfortably at his own pace.

In fact, he was struggling! A stupid tree was getting the better of him! This was not fair. And then, the worst possible thing happened. A drafted squirrel above saw Halt, let out a startled squeak and duvet for cover. And dropped the nut in his hands on Halt's head!

Halt lost his cool. Not that he had much left of it anyway. He began muttering obscenities under his breath. And he began scaling the tree as fast as he could, trying to find the hidey-hole of the squirrel.

Finally, after he got the courage to look up! he saw that he was a good five feet above Jack. Halt smiled. 'A mentor should always be higher than the apprentice' was one of his most important rules.

He looked down at Jack. Jack looked up at him. Halt took the firecracker out of his shirt and raised it questioningly. Jack nodded and have him a thumbs up. Again.

Halt removed the seal from the cracker, lit a match, held it under the firework until it caught fire and then quickly extinguishing the flame, threw the firework into the sky. It burst into a multitude of colours.

XXXXXXX

Flame glanced around the room before lifting both her hands to her hair. There was a sharper-than-usual pin stuck in there, somewhere. All she had to do was find it, use it to cut the ropes round her hands and legs and find a way out.

 _Sounded so much easier than it is to execute_ , Flame thought grumpily.

Ouch! she added as an afterthought. She had found the pin.

She carefully pulled it out of her hair, taking extra care not to stab herself with it. She held it in her right hand and set to work on the rope.

XXXXXXX

Will saw the firework before Lily. Her back was toward it and she was saying something. He hissed "firework," under his breath. She immediately stopped talking, but didn't turn around. That would have raised suspicion.

Will smiled at her. Lily understood the meaning behind it and flushed. Praise from Will, though commoner than Halt's, was still rare.

"I'm thirsty," she said, suddenly.

Will nodded at her. "There's a well back, we can go drink from there."

This would avoid raising suspicion if someone was eavesdropping. Important rule of being a ranger : ALWAYS expect to be tailed and overheard and prepare accordingly.

They winded around the Common Green and finally entering the way to the cottage stopped. They glanced around casually as if taking in the scenery.

"I think the well's this way,"

"Okay, let's go dad,"

They went. They walked for ten minutes before arriving at the door step. Will slipped away. Lily breathed in, let it out and manned up. This was for Flame.

XXXXXXX

Flame had managed to get the rope off her hands and checked to see whether anyone was outside. Not hearing anything, she began on her feet.

Rubbing the sharp side against the sword constantly, within five minutes she felt the rope give way and it fell to the ground. Flame sighed happily and massaged her ankles. Damn, those ropes. They were harsh.

She stuck the pin back into her head, letting out a soft "Ow!" when it pricked her scalp. She rubbed her wrists and walked over to the window.

As she had noticed earlier, it was double-panelled and reinforced with steel. Nevertheless, she gave it a try and pushed against it.

In thirty seconds, she had given up. The dragged thing was too heavy to move! She groaned in misery. Just then, she heard somebody's footsteps echoing in the hall in front.

She leaped into her bed, and waited with bated breath.

XXXXXXX

Flame so owed her, Lily thought. She stepped into the porch and gathering courage and strength knocked on the door. She could hear it echoing inside the house. She waited for a few minutes and since no one answered knocked again.

And waited. And waited. And waited.

Finally, a young man, opened the door scowling. Seeing who it was, he quickly straightened his expression in hopes that she hadn't seen it, but Lily had.

And then she began her sob story.

"I'm so- sorry sir, so very sorry—" she managed before choking ( on a laugh ).

The young man looked surprised. But remembering his manners asked what the matter was exactly.

"You see sir, my...my father left me alone in the forest and told me to find my way back,"

The man made soothing noises and said a soft, "Okay,"

"But the thing is sir, that I got...got lost sir, and it it just so sca—"

She was cut short by an explosion in the southern area of the housing. Will had began, she thought.

The man reacted immediately, calling for reinforcements, he went towards the area.

 _Fool_ Lily thought, _Will would have got away by now._

And that was indeed the case.

While the men scratched their heads, she quietly got up, muttered something to the man who had opened the door about being scared and left. Hopefully Halt and Jack had found a way in.

XXXXXXX

Halt and Jack and found the entrance. There was a small vent in the house right below their trees and the minute they heard Will's explosion they had jumped down and got in.

It was tight squeeze for both of them - Halt being more muscly than Jack but shorter, whereas Jack was not quite muscly as Halt but taller.

They had landed in a apparently abandoned corridor.

"Now what do we do?" questioned Jack.

"We open each and every door we find and hope that Flame is behind it,"

Do it with stealth was an un-added command.

They set off. Luck was with them however and they ran into no one. Until they heard footsteps behind the corner.

XXXXXXX

Flame was glad. The footsteps had stopped in front of her door but had gone ahead when someone knocked on the front door.

She jumped out of the bed and opened the door cautiously. Some sixth sense told her that there was nobody there so she went left, going in the direction opposite the front door.

She walked and walked and walked. Time seemed to run so slowly. It felt like an eternity!

She turned a corner and—

XXXXXXX

Saw someone pointing a knife at her.

"Halt?" she asked unbelievingly.

"Flame?" she heard Jack's voice from behind Halt.

"Okay done with the introductions lovebirds, let's get going before somebody catches us," Halt said, breaking the moment as Jack and Flame gazed at each other.

They snapped out of it and followed Halt down the corridor and up into the vent. They climbed out to the roof, jumped down and ran into the forest.

After running a reasonable distance, they stopped and walked down to the inn.

Will and Lily were already there and were staring in shock at a piece of paper. Getting closer they saw Flame's saxe and throwing knives on the table.

"What in Gorlogs name?" yelled Halt.

Will stunned just handed the letter over. It was simple and to the point.

 _Dear Rangers_

 _I have returned Flame's knives in all goodwill and hope that you might agree to having dinner with me this evening. I am truly sorry about the trouble and fear I have put you through and regret it most deeply. I trust that you will put aside your animosity towards me and all that I represent for this evening so that we many discuss important matters of common interest._

 _Yours in full faith_

 _Alexander Willows._

 **First cliffie! I'll try to update soon. Review please! : )**


	22. Chapter 22 : Surprise!

**Hey! This HAS to be a long chapter! I spent THREE days on it! I hope you like it! My exams are ending! Two more days. Then, I'll be uploading every day!**

 **Enjoy! Please review!**

Halt was stunned. Flame and Jack angry at being left out, snatched the letter away from Halt and read it, their heads bent down. As they quickly scanned the paper, their eyes widened.

"Wha...How?" Lily groaned, breaking the silence.

"How did he know indeed?" Will asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Do you think we should go?" burst in Flame.

"By all means," Halt answered.

"We don't have a choice," Will added. "He knows where we are, who we are and what we've done. He has the upper hand and he knows it."

"Stupid, idiotic son of a bi—"

"Jack there are ladies around," Halt said, glancing meaningfully at Flame and Lily.

"You can't classify me as a lady!" Flame exclaimed.

"Or me either!" Lily yelled.

"Well okay," Will said, dragging the words out as much as he could.

"Jack you can continue," Flame said extravagantly, flourishing her hand about.

"Okay," he said grinning. Jack rushed at Flame and lifted her off her feet in a bear hug.

Halt snorted. "I was holding him back during the rescue," he said to a glaring Will.

"Let's go eat something and discuss our current predicament," Lily suggested, smiling amusedly at her two friends.

"Okay," Will said still glaring at the Flame and Jack. He gave up a few minutes later when he saw Halt and Lily gazing at him expectantly. It was of no use anyway. He followed Halt into the dining area of the inn, grumbling.

Will turned around one last time and he saw that the both of them were sobbing onto the others shoulder. Maybe they wouldn't be so bad together.

Jack hadn't been able to control his relief at having Flame back and his tears of happiness were proof of that. Flame too had sobbed and he had a feeling that they weren't ones of sadness.

He breathed her in. She smelt of rain and soot. He smiled into her shoulder. That was the Flame he knew.

 _It had been so long since he had last seen her! It felt like an eternity!_ Flame rocked against him and just for that moment, he didn't care about the fact that she thought of them just as friends. Some moments were just too important to care about the small things in life.

Jack drew back, keeping his hands firmly on her shoulders to keep her from rocking. There were tears rolling down her cheeks but she was grinning happily at him. _The dork_. Jack was pretty sure he looked the same way.

He could feel his grin widen just looking at her and boy did it hurt. The grin probably stretched from ear to ear.

"I missed you," she whispered.

"Me too," he whispered back. "Why are we whispering?"

"I don't know," she answered in her normal voice. "Come on, let's go in,"

"Don't I get a thank you for rescuing you?" Jack pouted teasingly.

Flame laughed. "Why would I?"

"I was being you knight in shining armour,"

"More like loser in tin foil," Flame snorted. "And I don't think you'll be able to stand if you wore armour. You're too skinny."

"Humph. Let's go inside before I do something I may regret later," Jack said and pulled her inside.

They went into the dining room and saw Halt, Will and Lily sitting in their usual place - the corner. It was like that was their personal hang out or something.

Flame and Jack made their way over to them and on reaching them were welcomed by Halt's cheerful sarcasm.

"Well, glad to see that you have joined us,"

"Yeah," Lily added, "though don't bother telling me what you did. It'd give me nightmares!" Lily said, while covering her eyes.

Flame rolled her eyes.

"Well, I remember you caught in a...embrace, was it? With James." Jack said smirking.

Lily turned red. "You promised you wouldn't tell anyone," she whisper-shouted.

"I didn't tell ANYONE,"

"Lily! I'm disappointed! I'm supposed to be your best friend!" Flame pouted.

"Can we please get back to the topic at hand?" Halt asked drily, glaring at his daughter. There would be words about this later.

"Dad!" Lily yelled," we weren't doing anything! It was after Morgan's message and James looked like he was about to cry. I just hugged him."

"Okay," said Will, dragging the word out. "How about we get back to the topic at hand?"

"Which is?" Flame asked questioningly.

"How we are going to go about the dinner tonight."

"What would you suggest?" Jack asked.

"How about we conceal weapons and then ambush him?" Halt growled.

"Halt! I thought you were the sensible one," Will whined.

"Yeah, but dad also has a unreasonable love towards violence," Lily quipped.

Halt turned so that he could give her the full power of his signature Death Glare. Lily squirmed under his gaze for a few minutes before bursting out, "I'm sorry! Okay?"

Halt smirked, satisfied.

"I, the great," Will began, "was actually thinking along the lines of—"

"Murder?" Halt asked, soon followed by a chorus of unnecessarily morbid and violent options -

"Strangling?"

"Hanging?"

"Getting him to commit suicide?"

"Poisoning?"

"Don't be ridiculous Jack! How can we poison his food when HE is the host?" Will said peacefully, unperturbed by the fact that this was the man who had kidnapped his daughter.

"So what would you propose?" Flame asked.

"I say that we go to his dinner, act polite and somehow try to convince him to join the war AGAINST Morgan."

"And why would you want to do that?" Lily asked, staring at Will as if he had just sprouted two heads.

"To fight back against Morgan!" Will yelled, looking angrily around at his comrades.

"How?" Jack asked.

"Actually Will that's such a marvellous idea that in surprised that I didn't think of it," Halt mused over the possibilities and probabilities.

"How?" Jack asked again.

"Jack your cool but sometimes you're too thick headed for your own good," Flame said tiredly. "Obviously, this guy is a spy and had considerable standard with Morgan - that explains his huge house, servants, body guards and stuff."

Flame paused for a breath and was about to continue but Halt beat her to it.

"So if we manage to turn him against Morgan then Morgan looses a valuable ally and also the news and information from this region." He paused. "So it just makes sense," he finished grandly.

Will clapped. "That was very well done."

Lily and Jack stared at them as the pieces clicked in their brain. "Ah..."

The other three shook their heads and rolled their eyes. The waitress appeared with their food and winked coquettishly at Jack. Jack felt himself grin back, despite his better nature. She sashayed away.

For a moment Jack saw something flicker across Flame's face before it was replaced by its trademark smirk. "Looks like Jack has an admirer," she trilled.

 _Here, I thought she was jealous_ , Jack thought to himself. He shook his head trying to get rid of that thought. No use thinking like that.

"Well, I am the most handsomest person ever! Who can blame her?" He shrugged innocently.

Flame face palmed. "You wish."

They tucked into the simple food. Bacon and rice with a side of fried fish and hot soup. And, of course, bread.

Lily was observing Flame closely. She too had noticed the emotion which had flickered on her face. She was trying to place it. Disdain? Anger? Jealousy? _Nah, not jealously. This is Flame after all._

Flame ignorant of the curious looks and surprised stares she was eliciting, continued eating. Lily shrugged, doesn't matter.

They wiped their plates clean and when the waitress came, Jack smiled at her. "Thanks. My compliments to the chef." She smilingly nodded and walked away balancing the trays expertly.

Jack turned expecting to see Flame ready to tease him but was rewarded with the sight of Lily and Flame deep in conversation, heads bent over a pice of paper. He tried to convince himself that he wasn't disappointed. It didn't work.

He sighed. "I think I'm going to go and visit the waitress as obviously none of you want me here,"

Flame and Lily didn't even look up. "Yeah, sure, whatever,"

He sighed again and turned to go only it be met by Halt's knowing smirk. It said _You like her and she doesn't like you._ In fact, it screamed that. Jack turned and left. He was thinking about the war, about the dinner tonight and most importantly about Flame.

He turned off into the staff room and saw the girl kissing another guy on the wall. "Uh..." _Think, Think Jack!_ He thought as they broke apart. "Sorry took a wrong turn, must've been left," and then he ran out of the room.

Who was he kidding? That girl probably flirted with ten different guys in less than an hour and here he was thinking that she had flirted with him because she saw something in him, which made him special.

He went back to the dining room and saw Flame and Lily still bent over a piece of paper and Halt and Will nowhere to be found.

"Hey," he said nonchalantly.

"Hey," Flame said looking up. Lily didn't bother lifting her head, nodding to the paper.

"So what are you doing?" Jack asked.

"Tell you in a minute. First, did you kiss the girl?" Lily asked, finally looking up a teasing expression on her face and an mischievous glint in her eyes. Flame was grinning at Jack, at the ready to jump in and help her best friend tease her other best friend.

"No, I'm not some guy who would go around kissing random girls who they have just met."

"So you saw her kissing someone else?"

"Pretty much," Jack said abashedly.

"Wait, you have kissed before?"

"Yeah. Why? Haven't you?"

"Uh...well, uh...kinda? Probably...eh—"

"No." Lily pitched in helpfully.

Jack was stunned. He knew that Flame didn't see boys as prospective date material and she didn't really think like most girls, but not kissed anyone? Really?

"You ARE fifteen, right?"

"Yeah," her flustered face turned into a glare which she focused on her two best friends.

"Wow," was all Jack was able to say. "Have you kissed anyone?" he asked Lily.

"Yea—"

"I mean, before James, of course."

"Yes!" she glared at Jack too. Jack seeing the two angry, glaring girls in front of him, decided to change the topic. A wise move.

"So what's up with the paper?" he asked nodding towards it.

"Well, it's something I came up with after talking to 'Alec'" Flame made air quotes. "I kinda had some kind of flashback..."

And they quickly went through it with Jack.

 _A young boy stood in front of Flame. She had been ten years old. She was glaring at him. All she could think of then was that this boy had been the reason for the changes in Lily._

 _Lily was acting strange - combing her hair, checking her appearance in the mirror, washing her face ever hour and so on. And_ _Flame had figured out that it was because she liked this guy. She didn't know his name. Lily did._

 _Lily knew everything about him. Flame remember asking him to stop flirting with Lily. He had said that he didn't like Lily. He had been doing it to get to her. He liked Flame._

 _And Flame had seen red. She had thrown him into the moat. And then she had told Lily. Fighting back tears, Lily had gone back to normal._

 _The boy had blue eyes._

She had remembered this fact when she had met Mr Alexander Willows. In fact, they had the same eyes as far as she could remember- bottomless, and clear and a sparkling, rare, unique shade of blue.

Even when he was a boy, Flame had remembered his eyes. It seemed as if they could bore a hole right through you if he cared enough to try.

She had asked Lily his name. Lily had said his name was Alec and she didn't know his last name. She had agreed with Flame's description of his eyes.

He had told her that he had spent his childhood in Redmont fief. He might have known her since childhood. His answer had been a "possibly".

There were too many _coincidences_. Rangers did not like _coincidences._

"You're right. There are too many coincidences. It's just not possible to have so many things point at at one person." Jack said wonderingly. "We have to tell Will and Halt."

"Where are they?" Flame asked, looking around.

"What do you mean where are they? You were the ones sitting with them, remember?" Jack said, annoyed.

"We were?" asked Lily, cluelessly.

Jack face palmed. "Well, we better go find them." he growled and led the way to their room. Flame raced past him and hey! nobody could take that! So the three of them raced up the thirty or so steps.

They arrived in record time to see Will and Halt sprawled across the floor, knives in hand with important looking papers spread out on the floor. They sighed when they saw their kids and tucked their weapons back in.

"Dad! We found something!" Flame yelled.

"What?" asked Will, obviously thinking that this was some sort of prank or something not really important.

"Alec lived at Redmont." Lily added.

"We knew that Lily," Halt said drily.

"He's the guy Lily had a crush on when she was ten," Jack chipped in.

"What?!" Halt and Will shrieked at the same time, their voices an octave higher.

Both families had come to know about badly ended crush and when Halt had found out about it, he was livid. It looked like he was going to skin this boy alive.

Halt and Will were both glaring - it was definitely payback time. This boy would pay for hurting their daughters. Well, technically only Lily had been hurt, but they're were family. If one was hurt, the rest would avenge it.

"Okay, we need to plan this carefully," Halt said after listening to the evidence.

"Okay... But you said that we would try and convert him against Morgan?"

"To heck with Morgan. This is revenge."

"But dad," Lily said, "you always say that a true ranger never mixes his personal life with his job."

"She's right Halt," Will said softly to his mentor.

"We have to do what's best for the notation and blah blah blah. Yeah I know. And I also took the pledge. Arghh!" Halt said tearing out his hair. "Why is life complicated again?" he asked no one in particular.

"Ask life," Flame quipped.

"Now," Will said more forcefully than required, "Can. We. Go. Back. To discussing about tonight's plans!"

The other four turned stunned. Will was NEVER angry. Ever. Period.

In the end, after much discussion, they decided to just go with the flow and see what happened, since they didn't really know what was in store for them. Alec had the upper hand here and knew it. There was nothing they could do about it.

This decision found them standing in their room with their best clothes on - the best clothes they had anyway. They were on a mission.

Flame and Lily were wearing specially stitched dresses made from the same fabric as their cloaks. The dresses were knee-length and they were wearing leggings underneath - black leggings. If the need arose they could rip off the skirt part of the dress, leaving them wearing pants and a shirt. Weapons were concealed underneath the dress.

Will, Jack and Halt were wearing grey shirts and black pants. This was their usual mission attire and they found no reason to change it. All five had their cloaks, folded to a tiny square - this was the advantage of having a thin cloak - in their pockets.

The male members of the five had concealed their weapons underneath their shirts. The shirts were oversized so that the slight bulge made by the knives could not be seen. They had to, unfortunately leave their bows behind. Armed to the teeth, they left.

XXXXXXX

Alec smiled. He had guessed that the Rangers would try and rescue their comrade. What he hadn't guessed was that they would choose such a accident-prone plan. Anything could go wrong in that plan.

This was probably their idea. The Rangers probably thought that since it was so risky, he wouldn't think that they would go through with it. They were wrong. He never dismissed any plan.

It had been Matt's idea to send them the letter. It would shake their confidence knowing that they had only got Flame because he had let them take her. Rangers were an arrogant lot and needed to be taught a lesson.

He had dressed for the dinner, wearing a casual shirt and pants. Weapons were concealed underneath obviously. Matt would also be present. Rangers might be arrogant but they were damn good fighters. He wasn't taking any chances.

His mind went back to his childhood.

 _A young boy standing in front of a girl. He had been twelve. Flame was ten. He had first noticed her when he had seen her throwing a guy who had flirted with her into the moat. She was beautiful._

 _He had seen her around a lot after that. Matt had helped him sneak around. He was soon crushing on her hard, but obviously he didn't openly flirt with her. He tried making her jealous by flirting with Lily, her best friend. It didn't work. But soon Lily was crushing on him._

 _Flame had asked him to stop talking to Lily. So he had told her the reason behind it. She had thrown him into the moat. And then, a year later his parents died in a fire. Matt's family had taken him in._

Alec shook his head. This was no time for reminiscing. He had gotten over his crush and had lived his life. His young love would remain young.

Matt knocked on his door and stepped in. He was armed to the teeth as usual. His best friend was pretty serious about his role as Alec's bodyguard. Alec had chosen Matt because he was an excellent fighter - one of the best in the country - and Matt was his best friend ever since they were eight.

They trusted each other. They looked after each other's backs. Matt wouldn't betray him to anyone for any reason. They had fought all their battles together and they would fight this one together too. It didn't matter on which side.

There was a knock on the door and both of them went out to greet the newcomers.

 _They would fight together._

XXXXXXX

 _We have arrived at our doom_. This was the first thought which flitted through Lily's mind after Halt knocked on the door to their doom. Or as the more down-to-earth person who had no poetic sense would say : they had arrived for their dinner.

The door was opened by a servant who bowed to them and ushered them in.

 _It was very different to be in a place you've only been in when you're kidnapped_ , thought Flame.

It was different - somehow more open, possibly because they had been invited. The servant stood to one side while they waited for their host. They didn't have to wait for long.

Mr Alexander Willows came in with another man, who carried enough weapons to supply a small army.

"This is Matt," Alec nodded to the man. "I'm Alec,"

Halt stepped forward. "I'm Halt, but I'm pretty sure you knew that," he said narrowing his eyes. He then introduced everyone else. All of them nodded politely and were answered with polite smiles and nods from the two men.

After the introductions were done, "I thought we could talk before dinner. I hope that's okay with you?" Alec asked his guests and was answered with an affirmative.

He signalled to the servant to bring some coffee and chips. Alec then led them down the corridor, with Matt right behind him.

Flame and Jack were in-charge of keeping note of directions and ways. Halt and Will were in-charge of making sure there wasn't an ambush. Lily was to make sure that Alec and Matt didn't notice all this.

Every time one of them turned back Lily would smile widely at him. He would turn around creeped out. _Hey it worked_.

They eventually reached the room which they had been moving towards. It was brightly lit - lamps were everywhere - with comfortable-looking couches scattered around. The windows were opened and the breeze brought much needed cold into the room.

Matt gestured towards the couches in an invitation for them to sit. They sat. The servant knocked and brought in the coffee and chips. Matt and Alec sat opposite them, next to each other.

Halt and Will glanced at each other. The impression they had got was that Matt was Alec's body guard. Obviously they were wrong. It looked now, as if they were friends.

"Okay. I know we are on opposite sides of the war, but I would still like us to be friends." Alec began.

"Friends?" Lily snorted. "Yeah, right."

"The question is why are you on Morgan's side?" Halt asked softly, ignoring Lily, concentrating on Alec and Matt. "You know he is wrong. So why help him?"

"Because there at least we get recognised. We've been spying here for over four years and you come to know about it now. Our spying skills are legendary but on your side, we won't get appreciated or recognised for our work." Matt spat out.

Alec put a hand on his shoulder, reining him in. Matt muttered a soft "sorry".

"You won't be recognised?" Will said outraged. "Of course you'll be recognised!"

"Can you vouch for that? We're not Rangers. We'd be seen as a threat on your secure territories if we spied for your side," Alec countered.

"Is that what you think?" Jack asked with disbelief.

"Yes,"

"Well your wrong," Flame spluttered.

"Of course you'd be appreciated," Lily added.

"Maybe," was all Alec or Matt would say.

"You want us on your side?" Alec asked.

"Yeah of course." Halt answered honestly.

"Why?" Matt asked in surprise.

"Because your spying skills are legendary as you said. You'd be perfect Rangers. And we can throw a blow on Morgan. He'll lose all information from this area."

"Well Halt, you Rangers certainly are honest." Alec said with a smile.

"So you will think about it?" Will asked not believing his ears.

"Yes. We'll give you our answer before you leave." Matt answered.

"What if one of you chooses to come to our side and the other the chooses to stay?" Jack asked.

"That," Matt and Alec said in unison, "won't happen." They said it with conviction.

The two of them walked out saying that they would return with their answer. Jack and Flame whooped. Lily pulled Halt and Will into a group hug. They had probably convinced them to switch sides! It was like they were just waiting for the push towards right.

They had barely needed convincing. The idea that they would betray them had run through Halt and Will's mind but both dismissed it. These two boys would not betray anyone. Few people had the honest air these two had.

XXXXXXX

"So what do you think?" Alec asked Matt. "Should we accept or decline?"

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm not doing anything if you don't choose to do the same thing,"

"So what ' _thing_ ' are you choosing?"

"I don't know Matt. I don't like Morgan, at all, but can we trust them? They're Rangers. We don't trust Rangers. But somehow I get the urge to."

"I know how you feel. I get that urge too. And I can see that they are telling the truth in their eyes. They believe in us."

"Yeah. So against Morgan or for?"

"Stop making this a debate, brainiac."

"Dork."

"Geek."

"Okay, seriously. Whose side?"

"Morgan _sucks_. Doesn't trust anyone. Is a creep and a loner. Hates everyone. And is friends with Wargals. Like who does that?"

"So what you're saying is that the choice we have is between popular people and a loner?"

"Popular people who are awesome fighters, trust readily enough, have powerful connections and friends and believe in us, against, a creep loner who doesn't trust anyone and has lame friends."

"Hmmm,"

"So Alec, what will it be?"

"So Matt, what will it be?" Alec mimicked.

"Against." Matt said seriously.

"Against the Queen or Against Morgan?"

"Against Morgan,"

"Good choice. I accept. Let's go tell the others."

"After you Alec," Matt bowed him out of the door.

XXXXXXX

Halt and Will were trying to bring in some order into the room. Flame and Jack were jumping on the couch, leaving dirty smears on the cover, Lily was peeking down the corridor and they were trying to get them all to sit down to show the other people of the house that Rangers showed discipline.

Suddenly Lily shoved the door open and they saw Alec and Matt enter the room, with serious expressions on their face. Flame and Jack stopped jumping.

"We," Alec began solemnly.

Matt continued, "have decided to..."

Flame and Jack exchanged glances. Then, they jumped down the couch and hugged the two men.

"How do you know we accept?" Matt spluttered as he was being smothered by Jack. Jack just grinned back at him.

"Do you really think the two of us," he said indicating himself and Flame, "haven't done this to other people? Building up tension and then releasing it?"

"My bad," Alec and Matt sighed at the same time. Alec was trying to shove Flame away from him when Lily added herself to the hug, soon followed by a Matt dragged in by Jack and two reluctant mentors.

After a while of being smothered for quite a while, Matt and Alec combined their strengths and shoved the group back and stalked out saying "Dinner."

"Man, I'm starving!"

"Let's go!"

And the apprentices were off! And soon so were the spies.

They were half way through their dinner before Halt and Will arrived annoyed. They pulled back chairs and shoved food into their mouths, copying the others.

Promising to meet tomorrow at first light, the Rangers and their apprentices bid adieu.


	23. Chapter 23 : Peace Never Lasts

**_Hey there! Sorry for the extremely late update, but I was out of town. But I'm back! And I have no clue why I'm writing in bold italics. But it looks good, doesn't it? Anyway, I'll probably be updating every day from now on ( for those of you who actually care ) and I would really appreciate reviews!_**

 **I hope that fact was conveyed. It is very obvious. Still, let's put it in a more obvious way for the more thick skinned ones ( no offence meant ) WRITE A REVIEW. PLEASE. There I used please. Surprisingly. Anyway. Read on!**

There was a knock on the door. Then silence. Then another knock. Halt and Will got up, eyes red and hair mussed up, "You get it!"

Then, the person on the other side began hammering against the door, fists pounding against the thin wood. Will was afraid the door would give way and break.

Jack and Lily woke up with bleary eyes, "What's going on?"

Flame slept on. That girl could sleep through an avalanche and an earthquake happening at the same time!

Halt got up, fingering his knives. He walked to the door; the hammering had not stopped. Will checked the time on the clock, One twenty. One twenty! In the morning! While it was still dark.

Will sat up in bed, holding his knives at the ready just in case. Halt held his saxe knife, yanked the doorknob and pulled the door open, suddenly and ducked, so that fists would not collide with his person, or rather persons on the other side stared amusedly at Halt.

"Sorry Halt, forgot you needed your beauty sleep." Matt said grinning widely. Alec chuckled.

Halt swore viciously. Will covered Lily's ears, as she was after all, a 'little lady'.

"Now, now Halt. Wouldn't want Pauline to hear you." Alec said through his laughter. Matt chortled again, having got his laughter under control previously.

Will, Flame, Lily and Jack had filled the two in on Halt's completely rational fear of his wife, The Head of Diplomatic Service at Redmont Fief, Lady Pauline. That lady was terrifying when she was angry! Pauline also had an unfair advantage, and usually got her way, in everything.

Halt glared. "Why are the both of you here..." he checked the time, "at one twenty five in the morning?"

"We dismissed all the servants, packed our stuff including all the important documents and rode here."

"And you did this why?" Will asked annoyed.

"To prevent suspicion, of course! And now that we're here, we will be sleeping here. I hope you realised the consequences of having us on your side,"

"Maybe you should switch sides again," Halt muttered angrily. He hadn't ceased his glaring. "Have the others woken up because of their racket?"

"Lily and Jack did. But they apparently went back to sleep in a couple of minutes. Flame didn't wake up, as usual." Will reported.

"Make yourselves comfortable!" Halt sneered, going to the bed.

Matt and Alec groaned. "I knew we should have waited till morning!"

They spread out their sheets near the bed and literally fell into it. Alec banged his head against the floor. "Ouch!"

"Alec, that a gonna give you a nasty bruise, man. What would the ladies think?"

Alec kicked Matt on his chest, shoving him off the makeshift bed. "Idiot."

Halt smiled - something which was soon to become common - at the two men bickering over sleeping space. The threadbare blanket they had to share was tearing under the strain of two equally powerful forces trying to yank it to their side.

And then Will yanked the blanket over Halt's body, leaving him cold. Halt yanked it back. "Gimme!"

Then the battle occurred at one thirty in the morning with the only participants being Halt, Will, Alec and Matt. They were fighting in pairs for the most precious thing there during a cold morning- a blanket.

Finally, Lily woke up because of their bickering and told them to "Shut the hell up already!" and slumped back into bed.

The four compromised and went to sleep. Their eyes closed almost against their will and they went to sleep, at two in the morning. Finally.

XXXXXXX

Alec was the first one to wake up. He glanced around and seeing nobody else awake, disentangled himself from the covers and Matt and went outside to get some fresh air. Matt groaned as he left and lifted his arm, clutching the air.

Alec grinned at the sight of his best friend acting so childish. His face was smashed against the pillow and he was snoring softly; his body curled up into a ball, shrinking into itself.

Alec patted Matt's hair and then walked out, the door swung shut behind him. He walked out of the inn taking the back door. He stepped onto the street.

It was empty; deserted. Not even the morning hawkers and vendors moved about now. Alec cursed. He hadn't checked the time and if he was seen, it would look suspicious.

He looked around at the many windows overlooking the street and didn't see anyone looking down on him. Their shadow would have definitely been visible. Relaxing, he walked down the road.

Alec breathed in the fresh, morning air. The birds had just begun chirping and dew was still present on the leaves of the plants he walked past. The sun was just waking up, rising slowly from the horizon, and the moon was still in the sky.

He walked past several houses - rich ones, comfortable, homey ones, perfect ones, small cottages, dilapidated ramshackle ones and falling down houses.

Strolling past a particularly bad house - it was leaning to one side, it's one story looked like it was about to collapse - standing next to one bought by a rich trader of sorts - three storeys high, recently painted, a picturesque garden and a small cobbled path leading to it - Alec mused over the different lifestyles the people led and how the war would affect them.

There was no doubt in his mind, of the occurrence of the war, it was just some thing that had to happen. Alec had been under Morgan, he had seen the rage driving him on, the cunning, shrewd, calculating mind behind the planning of the attacks and this war would only end when either Morgan won or lost.

Diplomatic ambassadors sent to negotiate would not work. Morgan was a man on a mission. He was driven by rage and revenge. And he was mad. Mad men never listened to logic.

Alec sighed. The weight of the war was certainly weighing down on him. And the stress would have killed him long ago, if not for Matt and his weird sense of humour. It was the only thing keeping him sane.

He shook his head. Stop thinking such dark thoughts.

He had reached the Common Green and for a few minutes he just stood there, taking in the sight. It was empty ( obviously ) and the trees were gently swaying in the breeze. The wet grass felt pleasant under his feet and the morning breeze was blowing his way, wafting the aromas of the nearby flowers to him.

He walked over to a huge oak tree and sat under it, leaning his back against the rough bark, thinking. So, of course he was startled when somebody put a hand on his shoulder.

"Thought I could find you here," Matt said, smiling.

"Wha... When did you wake up?" Alec stuttered out, taken by surprise.

"A while ago. You freaked me out. I couldn't find you anywhere. I searched around and then came here to check."

Alec raised an eyebrow. "Since when were you the early bird?"

Matt rolled his eyes at him. "Seriously? I'm the one who wakes up early. You would probably sleep till noon if I allowed you to."

"True, true."

"Come on," Matt said, "before the others wake up and start worrying too."

Alec took his outstretched hand and Matt pulled him up. They walked back, to the inn. Just in time too. Halt and Will had woken up and were gazing in astonishment at their empty beds.

They probably thought that Matt and Alec had run away, possibly to get reinforcements.

"Where'd they go?" asked Halt in confusion.

"I don't know," Will said, glancing around the room. Neither of them had heard Matt opening the door and they hadn't seen them entering the room either. They just had to take advantage of this!

"Boo!" Matt and Alec both yelled into Halt's and Will's faces respectively, at the same time.

"Gah! You just had to do that, didn't you?" Will scowled.

Halt was glaring again. "Look what you did," he said, gesturing towards Lily and Jack who had both woken up due to the commotion. Flame was asleep.

"Sorry," Alec said, smirking at Jack who was trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes. Lily, the more of a morning person, slowly got out of bed.

"I call the bathroom first..." Lily said through a yawn.

"Fine by me." Jack agreed.

Halt grumbled at having to wait, but didn't voice his arguments. Will nodded in answer. Alec and Matt both went over to where Flame was sleeping, next to Jack, jumped on top of her and shouted. "FLAME! Wakey-Wakey!"

Flame jumped up and her head banged against Alec's.

"Ouch! What exactly is your problem?" Flame growled out.

"It's seven in the morning!" Alec answered rubbing his head.

"You need to wake up." Matt added.

"Why?" she groaned.

"Because you do!"

"Leave me alone!" Flame yelled, whacked both boys hard and turned around, covering herself with the blanket completely. She fell asleep almost instantly.

Alec and Matt stared at each other in amazement, rubbing their cheeks. How could somebody fall asleep that quickly and easily?

"Jack might help," Matt said hopefully, glancing at the younger boy.

Jack caught the glance and looked worried. Who knew what these two might make him do! "What do you want?" he asked, uneasily.

"Jack! We missed you so much!" Alec exclaimed, giving him a wide grin.

"Yes, Jackie boy. You are the driving force of our lives!" Matt smiled.

"What do you want?" Jack repeated, moving backwards.

Matt and Alec bounded forward. "Jack," Matt began solemnly, "you are the only one we can trust to do this gigantic task."

"It is extremely important that we accomplish it before leaving. And you are a Ranger's apprentice, which means you are brave and daring." Alec continued.

"So we are giving you this noble and difficult task. It is extremely necessary that this task is accomplished. The fate of our friends depends on its completion." Matt said.

Now hearing all this, Jack was becoming a little afraid. What could possibly be this supposedly inhuman task which they needed him to complete? And why didn't they do it themselves?

"Wha.." Jack began, but his voice cracked. He started again, "What could this task possibly be?"

"This insanely difficult task is that you, Ranger's Apprentice Jack whatever-your-surname-is, have to do is..." Matt paused for dramatic effect. "The Awakening of Flame whatever-her-surname-is!"

Jack deflated. "That's it?"

"That's it? That's it!" Alec shrieked. "That girl hit me. Hard. It hurts!"

Jack snorted and walked over to where Flame slept. He yanked the blanket off her — or at least tried to. Flame was clutching it in an iron grip. But the pull woke her up- as was intended.

"What is your problem?" Flame yelled, for the second time that morning.

"Sorry Flame," Jack said soothingly, lulling her back to sleep.

"Hey! You're supposed to wake her up! Not let her go back to sleep!" Matt yelled at Jack.

"Shh...Wait,"

All three of them stared at the sleeping bundle on the ground. For a few minutes nothing happened. Then, Flame stirred. When Alec went to cheer, Jack held him back. Flame turned to the other side. She rolled over. And then she gave up and opened her eyes.

"Why did you have to side with them?" she whined at Jack.

Jack stuck out his tongue. "Get up!"

"Fine," Flame muttered, sitting up, throwing the single blanket off.

Lily chose that moment to return from the bathroom. Seeing Alec, Matt and Jack standing around a bleary-eyed Flame who had just woken up, she figured out what had happened.

Flame stood up after she was sure that she could stand without feeling woozy and faint. This was why she hated mornings! They were so irritating! Why wake up from a nice, cozy dream to the wide, uncertain world at hand?

She had just begun walking to the bathroom when Halt stormed past her muttering something about having to wait for stupid girls who took way too much time in the bathroom getting ready to finish.

"What's up with him?"

"Rough night," Alec answered, grinning at Matt.

"Yes," Matt continued, "poor guy, didn't get his beauty sleep. So is cranky."

"I heard that!" Halt yelled from the depths of the bathroom.

"You were meant too!" Will yelled back. He went on, "These two idiots arrived today at One Twenty in the morning."

"Ah." A look of understanding came on Flame's face. "You all woke up and Halt is known for getting mad at anyone who disturbs his slumber."

"Uh-huh." Lily agreed.

"Damn right!" Alec said.

Will, the father-figure said, "Watch your language!"

"What is up with you oldies and your allergy towards cuss words?" Matt asked curiously.

"I'll teach you how to cuss!" Will threatened.

"Okay okay." Matt backed down, his hands raised, palms facing Will in a placating gesture.

They all took turns in freshening up. And then went down for breakfast. Feasting on bacon and eggs, porridge and sandwiches followed by the ever-present coffee, the seven went out.

Matt and Alec had rubbed down their horses and they were currently munching grass in the inn's barn. The other horses were in a clearing, having been kept there to avoid suspicion.

Packing their items, they left for the clearing where Abelard, Tug, Holly, Starlight and Midnight were grazing. The horse snickered their greetings to their masters and walked over and nuzzled them.

Checking that all was well with their horse, each person mounted up and they rode towards Castle Araluen, with the good news that they had convinced two spies to switch sides.

XXXXXXX

Morgan smiled at the man who had delivered him the good news. Heck, it was excellent news. His spies in Wensley had cornered a set of Rangers. The Rangers were as good as done. Those two men were ruthless killers.

Just like him.

"You will be rewarded." he boomed at the man in front of him. The man thanked him and was dismissed.

A knock sounded on the door and it was opened before he could tell the person to come in. Morgan scowled. He did not like anybody disobeying him or his rules. He made examples of these supposedly daring men who were foolish enough to try.

It had been some time since someone had tried. Morgan was looking forward to their eminent death by torture.

However, the door when opened revealed none other than his own sister, Morgana. Morgana was the older of the two, by ten minutes, but since she was a girl she wasn't given the reigns of Morgarath's empire. That had gone to Morgan.

But Morgana was a ruthless killer and excellent fighter.

She entered the room. She was holding scrolls in her arms. Battle plans and strategies. She spread them out over the table.

The two began to plot and hatch plans to take down the Royal Family and capture Araluen, in such a way that no one in line to the throne or close to the throne would survive or escape.

Their Wargal army had been trained to perfection and their brute strength were unbeatable. The Wargal chiefs had each been taken over by the combined forces of the two siblings and all ten now obeyed Morgan.

Morgarath had the support of only four of the chiefs when he had waged war with Araluen. The Second War. Which he had lost.

Six more chiefs. Six times the amount of troops Morgarath had. The Wargal foot soldiers had been trained in the harsh climate of the mountains and neither rain not snow would hinder them. This could not be said for the Araluen army.

Morgan smiled at Morgana. She had just made a wonderful breakthrough that would possibly win them the war.

Both of them looked through the window, at their Wargal army practicing in the sun and laughed evilly. Both looked forward to their win and the many people killed.

As was commonly said, the children of Morgarath were mad.

XXXXXXX

They were riding at Ranger's pace - twenty minutes at a gallop and ten minutes walking on the ground, leading their horses so that they might rest a bit. Every two hours they would take a ten minute break.

After riding for five hours like this,mother broke for lunch. Finding a suitable clearing for them to eat, Alec and Matt went hunting, saying that they wouldn't return without some fresh venison. The other five went about their standard chores around the camp.

Flame and Lily were gathering firewood, Jack was rubbing down the horses — this was one of the few times that the horses were rubbed down by anyone save for their riders — Halt and Will were lighting a fire and taking out the rations from the saddlebags - they had the standard rations of the rangers, bread, beef jerky, dried vegetables and powders.

After the fire was suitably roaring, a pot was placed and the beef jerky put into the boiling water to soften. Matt and Alec returned then with a skinned rabbit. Will made his famous soup with the materials provided to him.

The rest of the people were crouching by the fireside, looking at Will as he went about his job. Will added spices... they licked their lips, Will stirred the soup...they leaned forward in anticipation, Will took the pot off the fire...all six leaped up with their bowls in hand, rushing towards him.

After eating the soup- which was delicious ( of course! )- and bread and then washing it down with a cup of coffee or two each, they rode again. Their horses had fed on the lush, green grass in their near vicinity and were fresh and ready to go.

They neared Castle Araluen towards dusk, when the guards had just changed for the night and were extremely vigilant. After a thorough round of questioning, followed by a load of threatening from Halt, they managed to get in.

Horace and Cassandra were waiting for them. They had sent a servant to call in the kids. Seeing the travel-weary seven, they immediately got in refreshments for them.

Anna and Felicia were the first to walk in, starting when they saw the guests. Felicia ran forward and hugged her father and sister. Anna clapped in delight. They were soon followed by the boys who greeted the guests like men.

"Ah." Halt said once he had drained a cup of coffee. "You're position and title is seen in this," indicating the coffee, "Cassandra."

"How so?"

"This is pure Arridian coffee, is it not?" Will asked and answered at the same time.

Cassie nodded her agreement.

"It's awesome!" Lily exclaimed.

"Yeah," Flame said. Jack nodded.

Matt and Alec had been introduced and welcomed with open arms. Any source of Morgan was valuable. They were treated like nobles with glassware and crockery served in front of them.

After half an hour of small talk, a servant entered to say that dinner was ready and was kept ready on the table. Everybody rose, went to the Royal Dining Room and didn't talk until their stomachs were full.

Then, they walked down to one of the many tearooms where coffee was served to them again.

"So," Horace began glancing at the two former spies. "Do you have anything of importance to tell us?"

"Well, Morgan has an enormous army of Wargals," Matt began.

"Wait. Even bigger than Morgarath's?" Will questioned.

"Bigger. Much bigger. Probably six times that size," Matt answered. He paused waiting for it to sink in.

"What?!" Halt, Will and Horace chorused.

"Damn," Jack and Flame cursed.

Lily and Cassandra stared wide-eyed at Matt, brains contemplating the enormous size of the army. "Anything else?" Cassie choked out.

"Morgan has a sister, Morgana. She is the one behind most of the planning. She is a criminal mastermind and is also an excellent assassin." Alec spoke up for the first time.

"Morgan is also planning to enter from the One Raven pass," Matt added.

Someone sighed. Will said, "At least that we were right about."

"What?" Alec asked, curious.

"We got a rhyme from Morgan giving us the location of his entrance into Araluen. Will guessed rightly." Halt clarified.

"Thank the gods you clarified that, otherwise we might have deployed valuable troops to other entrances where they would have been wasted." Horace sighed, relieved.

"Okay. Morgan also plans on sending another group into Araluen before entering to wreak havoc and imprint fear into the minds of the common people. He will accompany this group." Alec said.

"He is willing to put himself and his mission into so much risk?" Lily asked, almost falling of the couch in her haste to ask the query.

"The only two who know about this, apart from the people in the group and his core ministers are the two of us, who he believes to be trustworthy." Matt said.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Cassandra asked with suspicion and anger in her voice.

Both Alec and Matt's eyes glared daggers, swords, arrows and various other weaponTs at her, their faces showing their anger and bodies tensed up for attack. Their fists were clenched, legs on the ground at their centre of balance so if the need arose they could fight, their hands were hovering around their weapons.

Halt and Will seemingly noticed this as they immediately put a reassuring hand on each of the two men, calming them down and restraining them at the same time.

"Cassandra," Will said sternly, "they are NOT going to betray us!"

"How do you know Will?"

"It's in their eyes," Halt answered shortly.

Horace and Cassandra both looked at the two men. There was genuine anger and fury in their eyes at not bing trusted. They both sighed, relieved.

"Sorry guys. I'm just a bit tensed up." Cassandra apologised.

"It's alright." Alec said and Matt nodded.

After some more time filled with talk, they all went to bed.

XXXXXXX

A few days passed without incident. Then a note arrived for The Royal Family. It was from Morgan.

Dear people-who-will-lose-the-war,

I have sent you this note to even the odds. There is a group of assassins which will slip into Araluen and kill many innocent people. Murder them in their sleep most probably.

Why am I telling you this?

I am going to be with this group. I will be their leader. I will be the one who murders innocents lives. And I have no remorse for thinking this.

The killing will happen, despite whatever you might do. Any action you take will be in vain. However I trust that you will still try.

Back to my point, this is the one chance you will get to even your odds. You will get your chance to kill as many of the assassins as you can. We will be in the village of Rose Hill this coming Monday.

I hope this letter finds you in good health. I will be merciful when I win the war.

Yours in good faith,

Morgan.

"Is he serious?" Flame shouted after reading the letter.

"I'm afraid so," Halt answered grimly.

"Wait a second, today is Saturday!" Matt yelled.

There was a mighty pause. Everybody was breathing in heavily, almost panting. They were glancing at each other fearfully.

"Shit crap!" Alec was the one who broke the prolonged silence.

"We need to get ready at once!" Jack said. "We have no time! Rose mount is a two day ride from Castle Araluen."

"That clever idiot. Planted the note at exactly the right moment." Cassandra said bitterly, leaning on Horace for support. The enormous emotional and physical drain she had to deal with this past month was uncountable.

It was decided that Halt, Jack, Alec, and Flame would ride out immediately and fast. Their horses riding at the Forced Gallop— forty minutes of galloping, ten minutes walking; break once in two and a half hours— without stopping once — this meant eating lunch in saddle— could reach Rose Hill early on Sunday morning.

This would give them some time to scout about. Will, Matt and Lily would go in later — early evening — acting as weary travellers. This would give them some cover. The two groups couldn't possibly be grouped together.

The four would formulate a plan; they would have the terrain, the soil, the climate and the best hiding spots in mind.

The seven of them together would carry out the plan. Hopefully it would work. Otherwise, the defeat would be crushing.

Halt, Alec, Jack and Flame set off immediately after breakfast. They left the fief of Castle Araluen in an hour and were soon in the dense jungle separating them from the fief of Gorlan, where Rose Hill was.

It was very ironic that Morgan had chosen the fief in which his father was once Baron. People might think it too obvious, but a mad man on his path carved of revenge was sure of his success and would not lie.

Will, Matt and Lily soon followed their comrades, riding out into the distance. Horace and Cassandra looked at the three rapidly disappearing figures for a few moments before going back to the one hundred and one large and small details to be carried on before the arrival of War.


	24. Chapter 24 : The Search Begins

_**Hey! : ) As I said, I uploaded albeit rather late. This chapter is short, but nevertheless important. This fanfic is coming to an end — I had decided when beginning that it would have 28 chapters and this is the 24th one. Don't worry, there'll be sequels. I have decided the whole thing.**_

 **I am also going to upload every day, so in four more days this story will be over :(. Anyway, Enjoy! Read on! And please review!**

Cassandra woke up the next morning earlier than usual. Seeing her sleeping husband snoring loudly next to her, she did not wake him up. The strain of the war was also falling on him.

Horace had to help her in the major decisions concerning the welfare, safety and security of the people of Araluen and also had to deal with the battle plans and tactics and usual bash-and-whacker nonsense.

This meant that he had to assign commanders, lieutenants, commanders-in-chiefs, just chiefs and officers; Horace also had to assign units to their areas and explain the final plan to all the commanders. And after all that planning, there would be the actual fight in which Horace would be leading the people of Araluen.

Cassie patted her husband who had stirred when her small body had slipped away from his. She had immediately felt the loss of heat. Boy, wasn't Horace hot!

The entrance of that thought into her head, made her blush. Get a grip on yourself! You didn't mean it like that. The sensible voice in her head shouted at her.

But there was always the dreamy voice. But he is. It said seductively.

Cassandra shook her head. This really wasn't the time. After one last glance at her husband, she went to the bathroom to freshen up and change. She wrote a note for Horace explaining where she had gone and why so as to not startle him when he woke up.

Cassandra had dealt with a lot — a year in Skandia as a slave, her emotional battle against Alyss, the injury of her father, the death of her mother and now, a war. But through all of them, she had found a place that helped her relax, the one place where she could be herself, and not the Princess-Regent.

Not that she wasn't herself when with Horace, she definetely was. But sometimes you just need to be alone in your place. Somewhere sacred to you and where no one can disturb you, no matter what.

Hers was the garden. She was similar to Keith in many ways like this. As she walked past some bougainvilleas in full bloom, she began a crash-course through her entire life. The bad and the good moments.

The ones she would forget and the ones she would always cherish, and the moments she felt she would give up and the ones where she fought everything in her way to get to her goal.

Cassie sighed. Life was getting harder and harder with each passing day. The good thing was that her family loved her, respected her and most of all, supported her.

She spent another ten minutes wandering around in the garden before going back to the suite she and Horace lived in to get ready for breakfast.

XXXXXXX

Alec groaned. They had been sitting in saddle for almost a day now and with hardly any break. His back hurt. Not that anyone cared.

Just to prove his point, he groaned again, sighing when none of the others took any notice. Either they were deaf - which was plausible - or they were purposely ignoring him - which was just rude.

He rode slightly faster, his horse changing speed quickly, and caught up with Jack who had been taking front scout.

"Oi!" he said, poking Jack in the ribs. It elicited a small "ouch" from said recipient.

"What do you want Alec?" Jack asked, annoyed. Didn't he know that elbows poked into someone's ribs hurt?

"I am bored. And my entire body hurts. Like hell." Alec replied, bluntly.

"Well then, make yourself not bored, stretch your body so it won't hurt like hell and Shut Up!" Alec looked hurt.

After all, it had only been a sentence or two. But then he heard Jack muttering about 'insufferable boys who kept sighing again and again and never stopped, just to irritate others' and grinned.

He had successfully managed to establish that the others had been ignoring him and also the fact that he had managed to irritate at least one person. If Alec didn't manage to irritate people each day, he probably wouldn't be able to go to sleep.

"Alrighty then, I'll be on my way." Alec said cheerfully and proceeded to stretch in his saddle. He almost fell off, but that minor fact didn't bother him.

Alec lifted his legs up, feet still help in the stirrups, causing the horse to neigh and buck violently. Not surprisingly, he fell off his horse. Surprisingly, he blacked out.

Alec woke up to see Halt, Flame and Jack standing around him concerned. After lifting his head of the ground, he realised why. All he could see where legs and insects and other gross stuff.

Then he shrieked and jumped up, knocking over someone in his haste.

He had seen a rat, and not just any rat but a big one with red eyes. Alec had jumped up, banged into Flame and knocked her over. His astute reflexes did not help him, and he fell on top of her.

For a few seconds, his mind didn't register anything. Then he realised the compromising situation the two were in. Their noses were touching and Alec could feel Flame's hot breath on his skin. Their lips were close and she was staring at him, wide-eyed.

He sprang up and held out a hand to Flame, embarrassed. "Sorry 'bout that."

"Why'd you scream?"

"Rat."

Halt, Jack and Flame guffawed. There really want any other word for it. They were bent double, chests heaving and laughter bubbling out form their throats. Eventually Halt couldn't take it any longer and he fell on the ground, still laughing.

"Hey, hey, hey. What's so funny?" Alec demanded.

"The most trusted spy of Morgan is afraid of a tiny Rat!" Jack spit out, between his heaves.

"Shut up about that already!"

"Do you think we're going to?" Flame asked, grinning.

"No but, doesn't mean I can't try."

"True. Of course, the minor fact that it would be useless doesn't concern you in the slightest?" Halt asked, his sarcastic sense of humour returning.

Alec huffed and got back on his horse. It had been the cause of this misfortune. He glared at it and then nudged it, so that the horse would move forward. The others took pity on him and also started moving.

Just then, Alec saw something flash out of the corner of his eye. It had been bright, white and fabric-looking. He held up a hand to indicate that he didn't want the others to move.

Obeying his unsaid command, Flame, Halt and Jack halted their horses mid-stride. Alec dismounted, and cautiously went near the bushes, weapons at hand.

Seeing what it was he gave a sigh of relief. Just a piece of cloth Alec. Not someone trying to murder Matt.

Alec had had a dream the night before. Someone was trying to kill Matt. Since he didn't usually dream about anything in particular, he took this dream very seriously and treated it with utmost caution.

Of course, he knew that Matt could take care of himself but then what would he be there for?

Signalling to the others to come over, he showed them the piece of cloth in his hand. It was white, as he had noticed before, and Shit—

Who did he know who wore white? Morgan.

He told the others. The three of them had different reactions to the news - Flame took it the best, with share in the direction of the cloth, Jack and Halt both had their hands near their knives and were observing the countryside for any more clues.

They rode for about another hour, the news like a stone weighing them down, before they reached Rose Hill.

XXXXXXX

Morgan smiled at the two men in front of him. They were from Gallica and specially trained in the art of assassinating. Best of all, they were working for him.

He poured them out another drink, which they took gratefully. They had had a long, long trip to arrive here. Gallica was a three month journey by ship from Araluen. He and requested for them then, when the ideas for war were still new in his mind.

Morgana had come up with the idea. It had been absolutely brilliant.

The two men standing in front of him - Drake and Cameron - were the best, most ruthless assassins in Gallica, which was saying something considering the fact that the entire country was filled with assassins.

Morgan had decided that they would accompany him on this trip because he wanted to see them in action. Knowing the cruelty these men contained within themselves, it was all he could do to jump up and down in glee.

Cameron was the taller of the two and more graceful. He had finished his drink in one gulp and was pointedly looking at the Wine Bottle in Morgan's hand.

Noticing his gaze, Morgan handed over the entire bottle to the man. And so as to not offend Drake, he ordered a minor official to fetch another four or five bottles. Gallicans drank almost as much wine as Skandians did!

Morgana entered the room, five bottles in her hand. She fluttered her eyelashes at both the men and was wearing a far more revealing dress than normal.

This was standard. If somehow Morgana could twist these men around her finger then the relatively small matter of payment would disappear. It had happened before and could happen again.

Miracles did occur.

XXXXXXX

"We have reached," Halt said, without reason.

"Thanks for stating the obvious."

"Come on. Stop your mindless squabbling and let's get a room in the inn. We do have to scout around and formulate a plan you know," Jack said, looking amused.

They took a room, ate a snack and drank coffee before making genie way out. The four split in the four directions for a glance of Morgan and his crew.

XXXXXXX

Jack took easy, following the Sun. His path was easy with several bushes and trees which made excellent hiding zones.

Not that he hid. Jack was giving off the vibe of being a new kid in the village, strolling past with hands in his pockets, whistling a tune and taking in all the new sights.

After going past a creating area without anything out of the ordinary occurring, he reached a forest. Entering it, he couldn't see anything. It was dense and green with no light entering it.

Cursing his luck, Jack continued on, trying not to make a sound. Any noise could alert animals of a possible prey. Fighting off predators was something he really didn't want to do at the moment.

Glancing down at his feet, he saw fresh tracks made in the still-wet mud. And they were human ones. Of a large party.

Morgan's! Duh.

He followed the tracks, and saw a charred mess on the ground where a bonfire had been lit. There were still burnt remains of food over the place and also a piece of paper.

It was written in a language he couldn't understand so he tucked it into his pocket for future reference. He also found two sets of tracks leading to an area behind a boulder, but only one set leaving it.

Becoming suspicious, he held his weapons at the ready- saxe and throwing knife raised in the double defence- and went for the kill.

What he saw surprised him. He was expecting a sentry fallen asleep or maybe a random drunkard. But in front of him was a man. A man yes.

But a dead one.

He prodded the man in the back and when he saw no signs of response, turned him over. The sight was gruesome. Blood streaked his face, falling from a huge gash on the side of his head. It was very deep and Jack could see that the skull had been torn apart.

His body had scratches and cuts all over — deep ones. Around fifth of them in total, all over his body. He could have died from any one of them.

Blood was dried all over his body and was some sort of an extra layer separating the skin from the air.

Tearing his eyes form the dead man's eyes, he searched the man's pockets for anything useful. There was nothing. Someone had obviously cleared up.

XXXXXXX

Alec had gone west, opposite to Jack. After a minute or so of walking, he had come across a stream with a redwood bridge made over it.

Crossing the bridge, he debated whether to go left or right. Coming upon a decision, he chose left, into the forest.

He scouted around thirty feet into the forest and on finding nothing, came back to the bridge and went right.

It was an open area, with houses and fields. He glanced at every house with suspicion before coming upon one where he was treated with respect but distrust.

"Are ye with them?" the man spat out.

"Who, good sir?"

"The ones who've been causing damage around the village, that who!"

"I'm sorry, can you elaborate?"

The man spat on his feet. "Shut up ye! Ye should have some mercy and pity stealing from poor folks like us."

"I haven't done anything."

"But your kind has. You'll find them to the north of the pool." he had said, waving his hand in a vague direction.

Alec went back. He was exalted. But he didn't go to the place 'north of the pool.' Halt was north and he would take card of that area. If he came back empty handed, then Alec would tell them about it.

No point in wasting time, after all.

XXXXXXX

Flame had gone south. Without any type of cover. She was following the road and eventually it lead her to the forest.

It seems that all of our heroes are being led to the forest aren't they?

She was looking around for anything...any sort of clue which might help them. But was disappointed.

She had walked for around forty minutes when she heard voices. Raucous laughter and drunk noises. Hiding behind a tree trunk, she wiled herself to be brave and slid forward, hidden in the shadows.

The noise was obviously coming from the middle tent. The entire structure was shaking. She glanced around and saw a man raising a longbow at her.

Her heart leaped and—

XXXXXXX

Halt had gone north. His way was direct and had led him to the lair of Morgan almost immediately.

He had heard vulgar shouting and drunk flirting from the massive tent set up in the centre. Judging from the lack of secrecy, these people did MIT acre if they were caught.

Looking around, he saw a tiny figure moving forward silently. Only a ranger could move like that. Thinking that one of his comrades had managed to walk half a circle around, he raised his longbow to be sure.

XXXXXXX

Flame saw that the man hadn't shot, but it was obvious that he had seen her. So there was only one explanation, he was signalling to her which meant that he was one of her friends.

Lifting near longbow in return, she sighed when the man dropped his and raised a hand in acknowledgement. They both silently watched the party, before leaving half an hour later.

XXXXXXX

All four of them had reached the inn right in time for lunch. Halt telling them about the person he had seen and Flame telling them that it had been her had caused a good round of laughter.

They were just beginning to eat when the doors of the inn were thrown open by a bunch of men carrying scary-looking weapons.

'Which one of you is Halt?"


	25. Chapter 25 : The Peace Before The War

_**Hey! Updated! Yay! So another 3 chapters : ( this chapter is kinda short. Shorter than the previous one I think. But I promise the next three will be way longer. I have way too many ideas which I need to fit into them. I hope it turns out well!**_

 ** _Gideon: I have no clue why I named Flame Flame. It must have something to do with the fact that I wanted one character who would have a fiery personality. That way her name would fit her perfectly. So Flame it is._**

 _ **Many of my characters have names from books like :**_

 **Jack was from Magnus Chase and the Sword of Summer. Magnus' sword's name is Jack. Lily comes from Harry Potter - Lily Potter and James comes from there too. Matt comes from Mathew Beauchamp from A French Girl in New York ( unfortunately I have read only the first book in the series! ). Alec comes from Alexander Lightwood ( my second favourite character if all time; first favourite is Nico di Angelo from PJO ).**

 _ **Sorry for the insanely long Author Note. Continue reading this chapter! Enjoy! And please Review! : )**_

Flame stood up. "I'm sorry, do we know you? We're not exactly known for our amazing memory."

The leader of the group growled at Flame. "Shut up! Lord Morgan wants to talk to you. It is an honour, something mangy curs like you aren't worthy of!"

The other three also stood up, their hands balled up into fists. "What did you say?" Alec spat.

The man just looked unimpressed at Alec. "Are you Halt?"

Alec glared in return, letting the man interpret it in whichever way he chose. The man signalled to his soldiers to take them as hostages, till one of them told who a Halt was.

The four of them went without a fight. Halt had signalled to them, saying that this wasn't the time to fight. Once clear of the inn and it's people and in an area where they couldn't hurt anyone, they would spring their attack.

The men had obviously not expected them to surrender without some sort of a fight and were still sending them suspicious glances. There were nine men in total including the leader; this meant that each on of them were flanked by two men.

All of the men carried weapons — daggers, swords, knives and one of them also carried a crossbow. So even if they ran away, they could expect at least a few injuries.

The crossbow was an ungainly weapon and hard to manage, but was relatively easy to learn to shoot and was a popular weapon in Gallica. Halt made a mental note of this fact. Morgan could have chartered Gallican assassins as well.

They were walking on a cobbled road, with the heat bouncing of their backs. Sweat dripped off their faces to the ground, where it instantly evaporated. The rough stones were cutting into their feet, and all the men - captors and captives - were trying hard to ignore that fact.

Halt, Jack and Alec were handled roughly - getting shoved and pulled along and being the butt of many insults. They bore them without giving back any, trying not to antagonise the men.

Flame was luckily. Her being a female gave her more leeway and her two guards just walked beside her weapons at the ready and didn't touch her at all.

They were just passing by a rather isolated area when Halt danced out of the grip of the men holding him. This set off the others and soon there was a full-blown street fight right there.

Within minutes, the rangers had overpowered the men ( they hadn't been very good ) and had taken away all their weapons. Tying them all together, Jack had thrown them in a random direction and it had landed god-knows-where.

The men whimpered, knowing that mercy would probably not be shown. And now, they didn't even have weapons to defend themselves.

Halt, who was now the unofficial leader of the motley gang, took over. "Do you have any piece of paper where Morgan wrote your instructions?"

The ashen-faced leader took out a sheet from his pocket. "Halt needs to sign on it." he said weakly.

Halt took the paper and scanned it. Then borrowed a pen from one of the fallen men, scribbled something on it and rolled up the paper. He handed it over to the leader, telling him to not open it.

Then they left.

XXXXXXX

Morgan stared at the paper in his hand. The official document in which he had written instructions for the capture of one Halt, and to get his signature was ruined. Across the page, Halt had written _Go to hell._

He controlled himself and stopped himself from strangling the men who had failed him. Morgan was very unsocial and so knew almost no swears. He also avoided swears and swearing as much as he could.

So this had come as a sort of surprise. A very unpleasant surprise. He had failed. It hadn't been a particularly important part of the mission, but—

Failure?

He threw the paper down at the leader's feet. A man called Ash. He then proceeded to spit in his direction.

"What is wrong with you?" he hissed. "I told you to capture one man...ONE MAN and you got NINE men to do it!" his voice was an octave higher now. "And you fail! FAIL!"

"Sorry your highness. It wasn't to go like that. Those other people were in control almost all the time and we didn't realise it. They took us unaware." Ash said, his eyes on the ground.

Morgan was silent. Morgan knew that this frightens men more than shouting did. And he began counting down the seconds before Ash cracked.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1!

And Ash did crack. He spluttered, stuttered and mumbled in his haste to get the words out of his system.

"S..s...so..sorry your highness. Uh..Didn't mean to f...f...fail. Wo...won...won't do it ever again. No..no one will get a..away from Ash. No si...sirrah!"

"No one will get away from you. At that you are right Ash," Morgan said, smiling. "Guards! Kill him." the guards entered and carried the man out forcefully, practically dragging him along.

Ash was pleading another chance. Another shot to redeem his mistake. To live.

He didn't get it.

XXXXXXX

Will, Lily and Matt were riding to Rose Hill when the saw a hand sticking out of the bushes. Going over to check the matter out, they saw that the hand belonged to a dead man.

A man called Ash.

His name was tattooed on his arm, next to the name Emma. The two names where separated by a heart. From this, it was clear that Ash was either an enemy of Morgan or a man who had displeased him.

No one else went about killing innocent people for no reason. Checking to see if he had anything of interest on him, Matt found a paper.

The very paper which Halt had defiled.

Reading through the paper, the three of them looked at each other with wide eyes. This one was obviously a death warrant for Halt, but who had written Go to hell across it?

Will, taking a closer look at the handwriting, suddenly laughed. When asked why, he said,

"Halt wrote this," stopping for a minute because of his laughter. "Those idiots probably tried to take one or more of them and Halt got angry. He usually never cusses."

All three of them glanced at each other before laughing. Hard. Their horses looked at them as if they were mad. After a while, seeing that they didn't particularly care about their horses, they sighed and went to chomp on a clump of grass.

"Wait a second," Lily said, still giggling, "dad...Dad, wrote this? Seriously?"

"Yes Lily. Your dad, Halt wrote this."

"How do you know?"

"Because of his handwriting. Nobody else has such a loopy, cursive way of writing."

Matt chipped in, "It's sooo old-fashioned! No wonder..."

"Wouldn't want Halt to hear that." Will said, the smile evident in his voice.

"Too right. Dad'll probably skin you alive!"

This caused another round of raucous laughter. Holly stalked over and butted Lily. Her body language clearly said, _We're getting late. We do have somewhere to be. Stop being so dumb and get your lazy ass off the ground and sit in the saddle!_

"We better go, otherwise Holly would probably murder me," Lily said mournfully, climbing back into saddle. The others followed suit and they rode on towards the village.

They reached Rose Hill an hour later, after eating lunch on rations. Entering the inn, they saw the innkeeper, paid for a room and went up to get ready. Hopefully, Halt and the others would meet them here later.

XXXXXXX

( half an hour prior )

The dead body of Ash was now standing..or rather lying in front of him. Morgan bared his teeth in triumph. He did like to make an example of other people.

Ash had been strangled half-to-death and then immediately, before he could catch his breath, he had been hanged, in public. Most of the men had cheered. Nobody had liked Ash that much.

He was too over-bearing and pompous in his manner, treating everyone else as inferior beings. People who were below the like of him. And he also sucked up to the people who had rankings higher than his.

And now the Lady Emma, who was very beautiful and much sought after was single again. This fact made the men cheer all the more.

Morgana had over seen the removal of his dead body. It had been thrown into a sack which was taken to a place far our of Rose Hill. The place where the other trio had found it.

Then, Morgan had drunk a toast, in honour of the many upcoming battles to be own and enemies to be defeated and killed. The area was packed with this single cheer emitting from the men's lips.

"Victory!"

XXXXXXX

( present time )

Alec and Matt ran into each other while coming up the stairs. They embraced each other as if they hadn't seen head nor tail of the other for days on end. Then they began talking.

Matt spoke first, "We found a paper with a death warrant for Halt and a _Got to hell_ scribbled on it. Does this by any chance happen to do with you?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Those idiots came and tried to take us to Morgan. We went about quarter of the way before flipping them off with our ninja skills."

"Flipped them off with your Ninja skills?"

"Yes of course. I'm me, remember?"

"That's my point of confusion."

"Oh shut up!"

"So, did you find out where Morgan is?"

"Yeah, come one. We'll tell you all together."

They made their way up together to the room where Alec, Halt, Flame and Jack slept. To their surprise, Will and Lily were already sitting on the bed, patiently waiting for them to arrive.

"Finally.." Lily groaned. "The suspense was killing me!"

"Then why aren't you dead?" asked Jack, delicately.

Lily blew a raspberry in his direction. "It's an expression idiot."

"Fine..if you are going to be that way," Jack huffed and turned away.

"Can we please continue?" Halt asked, sarcasm laced in his voice, mingling with annoyance.

"What had we begun Halt?" Will asked, joining in and trying to irritate Halt.

"Shut up Will, unless you'd like to spend your night in a tree?" Will paled. "Didn't think so."

"Ignoring all of that," Alec began, clearing his throat importantly, "We found out where Morgan is camping out. It's about a ten minute walk from the inn and it's not hidden or anything. Plus it can be easily surrounded."

"Morgan obviously doesn't believe that we can reach here in time to stop him. He's wrong!" Matt said with conviction.

"Right, now we have the terrain of the land in mind, but we haven't been able to come up with a perfect plan." Halt said.

"The surprising part is that he's actually at Rose Hill before he said he would be. He told us that he would be here on Monday, remember?" Will asked, forehead furrowed slightly.

"True, but he probably wants to choose his targets carefully or something." Jack answered.

"Point taken," Will nodded.

"I also found this piece of paper while shouting about. I totally forgot about it until now," Jack said, drawing the paper out from his pocket. "It's written in a language I can't understand," he said passing it onto Flame.

She glanced at it before pulling a face and handing it over to Will.

"It looks like Gallican. Halt?"

"Yes it is Gallican. Here, give it to me. I can read a bit of Gallican."

"Let's see if the old man can translate!" Flame yelled, breaking the tense atmosphere.

Halt ignored her. "Thank you for sending the.." he paused trying to read the unfamiliar words. "These assa...assassins. Are any of you taking this down?"

There was a huge flurry as they all searched for a piece of paper and a pen. Finally Alec found one and began scratching what Halt said onto the paper.

"I remember our agreement and have sent the pay...payment to you. Hope you have re...received it." Halt paused again, glaring at the word in front of him. It was posing him a threat. Him!

"The assassins are excellent. Once again, thank you for your aid. Sincerely Morgan." he finished with a flourish.

"So, Morgan has Gallican assassins, huh? That cannot be a good thing!" Flame said breaking the silence.

"It isn't. The Gallicans are the best at assassinating people." Lily said, fear in her eyes and voice.

"So...the plan?" Matt asked questioningly.

"Right."

And the lot of them finished their planning just as the sun began to set. Going down for dinner, they finalised their positions and decided to head out early the next morning.

It was Doomsday tomorrow.


	26. Chapter 26 : The Fight

_**Hey! I am good at keeping promises aren't i? So..here's your chapter. But there are only two more left in this fanfic:( I don't know why I keep repeating that every time. I just feel like letting you know. ( if you care )**_

 ** _So please, please, please review! Like seriously I can't put it in another more obvious way. But more subtle? This is how I do subtle: Hey guys! So what I wanted to say is that you are all amazing and that leaving reviews will get you even more adjectives. How's that for subtle? Anyway...on with the chapter! Please review. I hope you like it..._**

Today was doomsday...

The seven had woken up at at twelve o'clock having called an early night yesterday. They revised their plan.

They were splitting up into three groups - each group having two people. Halt and Lily, Jack and Flame and Alec and Matt. Will would be alone; he played one of the crucial parts in their plan.

The idea was for each of the groups to take up positions in a triangle, surrounding Morgan's camp. Will would light a flaming arrow and fire it into the camp, not aiming for anything or anybody in particular.

The others would have taken out all the sentries in the area by then, assuring that no one would see them and raise the alarm.

The arrow shot by Will would cause panic and everybody would be rushing about haphazardly. At this time, Alec and Matt would enter the camp.

No one had notified Morgan about the switch in sides by the two side, and they planned on keeping it that way. Alec and Matt would be granted access to Morgan's inner chamber and they would undoubtably talk to him.

Will would slip away, making sure to leave no tracks and would take up Alec and Matt's position in the triangle, thereby completing it once again.

Alec and Matt would distract Morgan while the others slipped in and began killing all the people involved or remotely related to assassinating. It was cruel, but this was war. They had chosen a side against the Rangers and they would pay for this.

By the end of the night, hopefully they would have eliminated all the players of the blood-curling game. This included Morgan.

Maybe, just maybe they could stop the war before it began.

All of them were forgetting one crucial detail. Morgan's sister, Morgana.

XXXXXXX

Morgana bowed before her brother, putting on the personality of a meek sister. The two siblings weren't close but still respected and loved each other.

Both had been taught by their father and were equally good in fighting. Morgan was a better leader, while Morgana was exceedingly clever and put her knowledge into the many plans of success cooked up by them.

Only their closest advisors and ministers knew of the equality shared between the two. For everyone else, Morgana was a nuisance that they just had to deal with, being the sister of their leader.

So she was pampered and spoilt. She, however, didn't let any of it get to her. She had a will of iron, the same as Morgarath, her father. She also had excellent survival skills and would do anything to make sure she survived.

No matter who she had to pull down or break to do it.

Morgan raised his hand, indicating to her that she could stand up. She sighed inwardly to herself and straightened, taking her place next to him. Both of them knew that this show of inferiority was necessary but both felt that it was nauseating.

A small boy had been brought in front of him. There had been rumours of there being an attack in their camp later that day, and this was the reason they were awake at this godforsaken hour.

The boy was still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes when he had been bent down forcibly, in a gesture to accept Morgan's rule. He had been brought there to ensure that they had one captive hostage with them.

Simply holding a knife to his throat would ensure that they got away. Those stupid pesky Rangers were so soft.

Forcing him to smile at the boy, he explained that since his family no longer breathed, he would be living with them. They would treat him as a prince always, a lie. He would be treated well until they got away.

Then probably he would be sold into slavery. Young boys who could work were far and few in these modern days.

Morgan and Morgana glanced at each other and smiled. It was a terrifying sight. Twin devils smirking at each other, preparing to ruin the lives of others.

They had worked for so long for this day. This was the day, the War could be officially declared, at least for them.

War wasn't declared until you drew your enemies blood, first.

Fought against them and always one step higher, further and beyond them. It was essential that you be ahead of your enemy. If they caught up with you, you might as well give up and die right then.

They had not brought any Wargals with them as they created much more noise than the men they had now with them, which was saying something.

Morgan forced his attention back to the snivelling boy in front of him. He was saying something...he couldn't make out what. Probably thanking him. Or cursing him. Whatever. It didn't matter.

All that mattered was that they now had a hostage and even better, one that was there against his will.

He was judging this from the fact that he was shaking his tiny fists at the throne, eyes narrowed and fury written in them and the fact that everyone could see the way his body was tensed up, as if expecting an attack.

Tiring of the boy's never-ending tirade, Morgan signalled to two of the guards standing at the entrance to the tent, and when they came, he told them to take this child away and find him somewhere to sleep.

Dismissing the group which was inside the tent, he went to his personal tent, which was behind this one. He shared it with Morgana and the tent was constantly under survey. Twelve guards constantly patrolled the area near it and it was probably the safest place inside the camp.

Morgan rested his weary body and felt his eyes closing. Just before falling asleep, he felt his sister massaging his scalp and he smiled.

She was repeating his actions.

Morgan couldn't believe he had actually been that soft years ago.

 _A younger Morgan entered his sister's room and noticed the her figure slumped against the bed. Not inside it and yet not quite outside it either._

 _He walked over to her and gently placed her sobbing face in his lap. Her hair tickled his nose as he leaned down to her, but with astonishing self control, he didn't sneeze._

 _Morgana had found out that despite being the older sibling, she would not be taking over after her father. The reason? She was a girl._

 _It had torn apart her life._

 _Morgan remembered her telling him that taking the reins of the army after Father died was her entire life. She had worked for it, strived to it and had stomped on anyone who and stood in her way._

 _And now this._

 _He had caressed her sobbing body and comforted her through the darkest time in her young life. And when she had finally fallen asleep, right there on his lap, he had massaged her scalp, hoping to ease her tension._

 _Not that she knew. But this brought back find memories from his childhood. A childhood which he missed. A lot._

XXXXXXX

They broke their circle and began readying themselves for the fight. Bows? Check. Arrows? Check. Knives? Check. Strikers? Check.

They all swallowed some of Malcolm's energy giving pill. He had said that it was made of caffeine and would not allow them to fall asleep within six hours of taking it.

It was now a major part of the Ranger Rations as many a times Rangers had to stay awake for days on end. Before there was always the risk of them falling asleep half way though, but with this it was impossible.

Well nearly.

If you were someone like Flame, who loved her sleep too much for her own good, then you could probably sleep even though there was caffeine coursing through your veins.

Luckily, Flame was too excited about the fact that she was going to kick Morgan's butt that she didn't even grumble when she had been told to get up. Morgan had made the lives of many people hell, and now he would experience what it felt like.

Jack sighed as he saw his best friend jumping up and down on the bed. _She was way too excited,_ he sighed. _She also looks so cute laughing while she's jumping._

His cheeks reddened slightly at that thought and he hoped that no one had caught him staring at Flame. No such luck.

Just as he dragged his gaze away from the pretty girl, his eyes met Alec's who was smirking at him knowingly. Jack flushed. _I don't know what you are talking about_ his face said.

 _Oh really,_ Alec's said right back at him. _Then you'll really have to explain why you were staring at Flame._

Jack blushed, his cheeks tomato red. He hadn't known he had been that obvious. He sincerely hopped that no one else had noticed, sending a beseeching glance at Alec.

Alec continued smirking but nodded slightly, agreeing that he wouldn't tell.

Thank god.

They broke their silent conversation when Halt said that it was time to go. They all trooped out, armed with weapons, knowledge and caffeine tablets.

Taking his place beside Flame, Jack really, really hoped that she wouldn't do something cute that might make him stare. Because she would definitely notice and having to explain would just be way too embarrassing.

They split when they reached a fork in their path - Will, Flame and Jack going left; Alec, Matt, Halt and Lily going right. Matt made sure to carry a flare-lighter — something that would light up when a button was pressed and would allow Will to pinpoint their location.

The beam of the flare-lighter was also relatively small and during the daylight hours, could only be seen if someone was specifically looking for it. Which Will would.

Will took leave of the apprentices when he found the spot which had previously been marked with a small flame to signify his position. His was the only position which had been decided as it gave him the best view and hiding space, which he needed the most.

Flame and Jack continued on, moving in companionable silence before it was broken by Flame.

"What if Morgan isn't there?"

"He will be there Flame, he said so himself."

"Good. Today is going to be the day he regrets even being alive in the same time as me!"

"You know, you are way too in lined to violence for a girl your age."

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Flame demanded angrily.

"It means that girls are usually more calm and collected than boys. It has been said, and I quote 'Girls are the ones who serve the men. Being a housewife and another to the children she bears, the women has to be completely devoted to her man. Otherwise it is blasphemy and said women should be hanged.'"

"What are you blathering on about?"

"The supposed inferiority of the female sex."

"Supposed inferiority? Humph, I'll show you inferiority...Who said that by the way?"

"Morgan."

"Wha?...How do you know he said that?"

"It was written in the Daily News, a paper which Morgan runs in this Village."

"Oh! That man is going to wish he had died before the time I'm done with him! How dare he insinuate that women are inferior? Just because we are not as bulky as men doesn't mean that you can pick on us!" she yelled defiantly. "We are smarter, wiser and stronger than you men ever will be!"

Jack smiled. "Of course. Duh. You women are the driving force of the country after all." He was ignoring his heart which was leaping in delight. Flame considered him to be a man. Eek.

"Humph,"

And they lapsed into another comfortable silence before they came across a reasonably safe and hidden alcove between two trees. They took up their positions, bows at the ready, each guarding the others back.

All the others had taken up their position too and were also looking out for each other. They were still like that when the sun rose an hour later.

This was their cue to begin removing the sentries in their area. There were twelve sentries in total and all of them needed to be felled.

XXXXXXX

Alec didn't remember the last time he and Matt had been like this. Just being together, watching out for each other and of course insulting the other without speaking.

They had played this game for as long as he could remember. Just sitting opposite the other and pulling weird faces at each other. The faces were supposed to be insulting but they were way more funny than it was supposed too.

Matt pulled a really funny face- rolling his eyes, putting his tongue out and contorting his mouth almost painfully. Alec laughed.

"Come on, clown face. We have sentries to remove!"

"You Alec, are right for once! You read my mind. Can u read minds? Because that would be so cool!"

Alec rolled his eyes at his best friend. Even though Matt was one of the best fighters in the kingdom, he still managed to channel his inner child and took delight over small things. Alec loved that about him.

They moved out, backs to each other, moving to the place the first sentry was at. Quickly taking care of him they moved on to the other two in their area. Knocking the out cold, they returned to their hideout for a brief rest, waiting for Will to send in the signal.

XXXXXXX

The others had also taken care of the sentries in their area - three in Alec and Matt's; five in Halt and Lily's; and four in Flame and Jack's.

Will glanced around. It was the perfect time. He aimed and released the arrow. Before it had reached it's intended target, Will was sure that it was an excellent shot.

The minute it had been shot, chaos occurred. He saw the dim light flashing where he assumed Alec and Matt stood and slipped away towards them.

By the time he had reached they were long gone, on their part of the mission.

XXXXXXX

Matt looked at the people running around them, they were paying them no attention. All were too focused on the task of putting the fire in one of the tents off.

Both of them made their way over to the biggest tent, sure that it would be wher. Morgan would receive them. Guards surrounded it, and were stopping people from going writhing five feet of it.

"If that doesn't convince me that Morgan is inside, then I don't know what would." Matt said as an aside to Alec.

"Shut up. We are very serious men on a very serious mission which is very serious to the seriousness of our society."

"Your sentence in all seriousness, just removed all the seriousness from this very serious conversation,"

Alec was trying hard not to laugh when he answered, "This very seriously conversation already had its seriousness removed when you began talking about the seriousness of serious seriousness,"

Matt cracked up causing Alec to laugh with him. "Never thought I would laugh just before my possible death,"

"Shut up Matt. We are here, at our possible death,"

The guards had stopped them and had asked who they were. After giving them their names, identities and occupations they were allowed in.

Morgan sat on a raised dais in a splendid throne. His council members sat around him. He looked up when they entered and almost smiled. Almost.

"Well, well, what brings you here?"

"Lord Morgan," Alec began bowing ( Matt followed ), "we come with the startling news that the Rangers sent by the Royal Family are preparing an ambush for you in the next two days,"

"They are here Sire, in Rose Hill." Matt added.

"And why exactly are you here?"

"They came to Wensley first my lord." Alec said.

"We have been following them for almost a week now. They snooped around Wensley for a bit, but apparently didn't find anything to suit their needs. We were just about to capture them for you, my lord, when we heard them talking." Matt spoke up.

Alec spruced it up a bit, adding more details, "They said that they were going to Castle Araluen as per the orders from the Throne. Sire, you gave us orders to follow any Ranger who came close to our area and we did."

"They got your note and set off immediately. But another group joined them here yesterday evening, and we don't know how many are there."

"Very well, thank you, Alec, Matt." Morgan said, nodding at them. "We were just going to discuss war plans and since you both are part of the council, I'll suggest you sit down and add to the discussion,"

"Of course my lord."

"Yes sire,"

They began rattling off about which man they wanted to kill and who they wanted to be alive. Some they wanted to torture, some it be used as slaves and others as wives even. These men, did not take in the fact, that these women also had lives, rights and feelings.

Flame would get so mad.

XXXXXXX

While Matt and Alec were getting bored to death, the others had work to do. They entered and began making rounds of all the tents, stepping into the ones which looked like they belonged to assassins, killers, murderers and even remotely related to any of the above categories.

The first tent they entered held a man who was definitely a killer... murderer... whatever. There were skulls laid across the floor and blood was leaking through a fresh dead body lying near the rear of the tent.

They soon finished his life and went on. They managed to get into most of the tents and they carried life-takers or sadists mostly, before someone saw one of the dead bodies and raised an alarm.

Pretty soon, everyone was looking for the mystery-murderers while the 'mystery-murderers' were roaming around, milling in the crowd.

They finally reached Morgan's tent and went in where they saw Morgan and a woman sitting in twin thrones on a raised platform, other men sitting around them, forming a circle. Alec and Matt were to the front of the circle.

Their presence went unnoticed for a while, until they all raised their bows and Halt said speaking for them all, "Surrender yourselves! You are now under our mercy!"

Morgan looked up at the people standing in front of him. They were so obviously Rangers. He hadn't been expecting them this early but as you know, he had been prepared.

He nodded imperceptibly to the man by the other exit of the tent who went outside to get the boy.

"What a surprise! It seems Matt, Alec, that you suspicions were right. You said, there would be an attack and there is. However, it came much earlier than you or I expected." Morgan said, casually as if there weren't men standing at the doorway, weapons aimed at his head. They were aiming to kill.

"Really Morgan. Your grasp of conversation is fascinating," Flame said sarcastically.

Lily continued, "But unfortunately we cannot sit around and chat at the moment, so we would like you to come with us so that we could finish this Delightful conversation!" she said, with false cheeriness.

"Oh really? I'm so sorry my dear, but I do think that that there is no time like the present. What better time to finish this charming conversation?" he asked, stalling for time.

"Shut up Morgan! We really don't need you alive and —" Jack was cut off when the man returned, boy in hand, knife at the innocent boy's throat.

The young boy was shuddering and was trying to escape. But the man half him well, the knife inching its way towards his throat.

"Don't move unless you'd like this boy to die! Guards take these men!"

Just then, the boy's face turned so that he was facing the crowd. Matt looked shocked. "Max?"

"Matt? Brother?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Guards!"


	27. Chapter 27 : Relief

_**Hey guys! The second last chapter is up! Hope you guys like it. The next chapter is going to be more of an epilogue. There will be a sequel but I'll give you all the details when I upload the next chapter. Hope you guys like it! ...**_

"Guards!" was the last thing Matt heard before his brain went into shock. His brother was alive. ALIVE.

He had survived the fire. Thank god.

Then he saw the knife at his brother's throat and his mind went into save-the-kid mode.

Sprinting towards Max, he yanked the guard away and kicked him in the shin. The guard's eyes were wide with panic before he doubled over in pain.

Everyone else was still rooted in shock.

The guard recovered faster than Matt had thought he would and he had somehow managed to keep his grip in the knife. He raised it and went to plunge it through Max's heart. Max was closer to him than Matt was.

He obviously thought that killing his brother would put Matt into shock. Not that he was wrong.

The guard wasn't fast enough.

Just after nearing Max - the kid was staring at them, his brain not recognising anything - the guard howled in pain. He dropped the knife and sank to the floor. His knee was broken.

Matt's handiwork.

Nobody messed with his family. Ever.

He turned around to his brother, "Run!" The child did not have to be told twice. Running as far as his short legs would take him, he ran into a tiny gap between the wall and stayed there.

Satisfied that his brother was safe, Matt turned his attention to the fight taking place in front of him. Lily was standing on the platform, shooting in the crowd, aiming at the enemy; Halt and Will were back-to-back fighting men and simultaneously protecting each other.

Flame and Jack were fighting together as one. There movements were graceful and...deadly. They were up against four men and they were holding their own too.

And Alec...where was Alec?

Matt panicked. He couldn't see his best friend anywhere in the thick crowd. Scanning everywhere, he pushed past many standby-ers and finally...Finally found Alec.

He sighed in relief, before he realised what the fool was doing. His heart stopped.

Alec was fighting FIVE men at the same time. Only Alec could think that he had a chance against so many men. His ego was huge.

Matt immediately ran into the small gang surrounding Alec and fought off a man who was very cowardly trying to stab Alec from the back.

Alec spared his a grin before going back to the fight.

Damn that idiot, Matt thought. He loves a good fight. He's almost like one of those Skandians.

Watching his friend from the corner of his eye, Matt had to agree that Alec had a reason to enjoy fights as much as he did. Alec's strikes were accurate and deadly. He could take out an enemy with just one punch.

Brute strength did not always win the fight, Matt thought.

Alec was just something else. He used his wit in instances like these - drawing the enemy in before crushing him so badly that he couldn't even get up.

Matt sighed before getting back to the fight. He punched a man in the face and before he could retaliate, stabbed him in the gut with his knife. The man sank slowly to the ground, surprise in his eyes.

Alec had taken down another two of the men and was battling another two with knives. He was on the defence now, but only because he wanted to be.

Those idiots don't stand a chance. Can't they see that Alec isn't falling back in weakness? He is moving back slowly, trying to get your guards down. And it was working. Matt snorted.

Another man joined the throng and came at Matt, his sword aiming at his heart. Matt side-stepped and the man stumbled forward. Matt caught the man by the collar, kneeing him in the gut and the man dropped his sword.

Releasing his hold on the man, Matt raised his fists. The man glanced at him for a minute before trying to punch Matt. Trying, that's the key word.

He didn't succeed. Matt caught him by the wrist and flipped him over. The man knocked into the two Alec was fighting and all three guards went down in a heap. They stayed down too.

Alec looked up at Matt, irritated. "I could have taken care of those two!"

"I don't doubt it," Matt placated. "I didn't know they were behind me, that's all. I'm sorry."

Alec huffed. "It's alright. Don't do it again. It makes me feel inferior to you in fighting."

"Inferior? Seriously? I don't even know why Morgan insisted that you needed to have a body guard. You are amazing in a fight. You just took on four men and won!"

"You are right," Alec said self-satisfied-ly. "I am amazing."

Matt rolled his eyes. "Come on. Let's see how the others are faring."

They went into the centre of the tent where the main fight was taking place. All the guards were either dead or unconscious. The main part? They no longer posed a threat to them.

Lily jumped down and made her way to them. "I can't see where Morgan is."

"He must have slipped away when he saw that his guards where loosing the fight," Jack added, walking over. Flame was next to him.

"Cowardly bastard. Can't even face fate!"

Halt and Will also came over and all of them just looked at each other for some time. Then Lily began laughing. And soon all of them were laughing hysterically.

Their smiles were washed off when Morgan returned with a retinue of guards at his hand. Not even giving them time to fight back,the guards were at them, tying their wrists together and taking away their weapons.

The seven looked at each other forcing themselves not to panic.

This could not be the end for them, Alec thought. It can't. I haven't teased Jack with Flame yet!

The thought made him smile. Here he was, probably facing his death and he was smiling (!) because he hadn't teased his friend enough!

If that wasn't ridiculous god knows what is.

XXXXXXX

( ten minutes earlier )

Morgan took in the scene unfolding in front of him. He had been confident that his twenty or so men, would be no match for the Rangers.

How wrong he was. And to think that two of his men...His spies! ...were in league with those stupid Rangers.

They were over-powering the guards. And no one was paying him any attention. At any other time, he might have been insulted and taken offence, but now, it's just meant that even God wanted him to escape.

Not that he believed in god.

He took of no ones interest in his whereabouts and slipped out with Morgana. Telling her to go back to their palace in the Mountains, he went around the camp and brought all the healthy men to the central tent.

XXXXXXX

( back to present time )

They were all cussing under their breath, cursing Morgan and anybody who helped him. They wouldn't die today without a fight, that much was clear.

Flame called Morgan something a lady should never heard, much less use. Morgan laughed at this.

This was all they could do to him - call him unflattering names. If that's what floated their boat, then he was okay with it. After all, they wouldn't live for much longer.

The one thing marring his pleasant mood, was the fact that they weren't begging for mercy. He really liked people begging for his mercy. It made their death all the more sweet, somehow.

The seven were pushed against the one wall of the tent. Morgan and his men had managed to cement one side of it, and though it had many holes, it was much easier to put up such a huge tent, in the middle of nowhere.

Their hands were tied and legs being underneath them. The weapons they had were all confiscated, lying in a heap in front of them. Morgan seemed to take great delight in torturing them.

With their weapons so close, yet so far, they knew that he was trying to demoralise them and maybe force them into pleading for their mercy.

That was not going to happen.

 _That stupid dog,_ Flame thought, _could try to crush them all he wanted, but he. Is. Going. To. Pay. for even remotely trying to harass me!_

Jack was growling cusses under his breath at Morgan, making sure that Flame did not here them. Some things were better kept away from a lady's ears, no matter how much a tomboy she may be.

Alec and Matt were glaring a cartload of weapons at Morgan and even he flinched at their raw intensity.

Halt and Will had their true emotions hidden behind a carefully constructed mask of indifference. This was something they had learned from their wives- Pauline and Alyss respectively - and was a good way to make the enemy insecure.

Screams of pain or death or even mercy pleased the enemy's ears and he wouldn't even think about sparing you. But, face him with nothing, as if you didn't care and that would make him doubt himself.

Morgan was gloat in from of them.

"...I knew that I could beat you! I am Morgan, son of Morgarath for a reason after all! You stupid rangers," he said looking down at them, "never thought you would lose, did you? But of course you would, everything has a time and your's was long since dead!"

And then his eyes landed upon Alec and Matt, the two turncoat spies. "You chose the right side first, boys. And then you switched. And I'll make sure you live to regret ever doing it!"

"I am Morgan, your new ruler!" he cackled. "I am amazing, fabulous..."

Morgan hadn't stopped speaking but Matt had tuned it out. He hadn't felt something against his hand. Turning slightly, he came face-to-face with his brother Max.

Matt almost gasped. He had forgotten about his brother. Now, poor Max would have to see the death of the good guys.

Max held a knife in his hand and he raised, putting it in Matt's line of sight. Matt felt his eyes widen. Who knew his brother was as cunning as Morgan was?

Max pointed to his brother's tied wrists. Matt nodded slightly and after a few minutes felt the tension release on his hands. He took the knife from Max, being careful to maintain the same posture he had before.

He nodded his thanks to Max and smiled slightly. Then he went about thinking about who hated Morgan the most. He and Alec were there certainly, but the others had been fighting against him for a while longer.

Making a decision, he checked where she was in the line. Perfect, she was next to Alec who was next to him.

Flame was the perfect choice. She hated Morgan to the depths of her enormous heart. She had been the prime force behind the defeat of the guards in the fight which had taken place a few mere minutes ago.

The notes they received from Morgan, she had made sure to burn them. She also glared at him now with so much hatred that he was sure that she was the perfect candidate.

Flame had also vowed to drive a knife through the heart of the man standing before her gloating, "I'm great! Now bow before me, you useless midgets!"

That is, if he still had a heart.

Matt nudged Alec slightly and when he turned, gestured to the knife and Max slightly. He also nodded his head to Morgan and then to Flame and then the knife.

Alec nodded, understanding the plan and the reasoning behind it. He moved so that Matt could have better access to his hands.

A few seconds later, the ropes binding Alec's wrists were off and he took the knife from Matt.

He turned again slightly, so that he could gesture to Flame without Morgan noticing. Not that he could notice anyone now, he was prancing about with his eyes half-closed with this weird smile on his face.

He repeated the procedure with Flame and cut the bonds on her hands. She took the knife from him and stood up.

Morgan didn't notice, neither did any of his guards and such, since he had sent them outside. Big mistake.

She walked over to the platform on which he stood and waited until he noticed her. The minute he did, she got onto the platform. Morgan took his sword out, seeing the knife in her hand.

He didn't really care how or why she had it. All he knew was that this prat was challenging him and she was too stupid for her own good.

He raised his sword in the attack position and without warning lunged. Flame parried the strike and retaliated with one of her own. It was an epic fight, each opponent equally marched for by the other.

It went on for many minutes, the sound of metal against metal the only noise in the room. Morgan stabbed at her and Flame moved away a little too late. The tip of the sword caught her on her stomach and she winced.

It didn't hurt that much, but it meant that Morgan had drawn first blood. But soon, she caught him on his cheek, and her knife made a wide gash across his face.

She grinned. This wound was much worse than the one he had inflicted on her.

After a few more minutes, they were panting heavily but neither accepted defeat, continuing on.

Finally, Flame losing ground. Morgan caught this weakness and pushed it to the extreme. She was on defence now and he one attack. Her back hit the cemented wall on the other side of the platform and Morgan raised his sword for the killing blow. He struck down, imagining the satisfaction when it met with flesh.

It never came.

Flame had been tricking him. She wasn't tried but he was now. The constant attacks from his side had drained him and he had lowered his defences when he had raised his sword.

She ducked out of his reach and when he turned around, plunged the knife into his heart.

He made a spluttering noise and blood began coming out of the wound, his mouth and nose. Matt and Alec got up and began removing the ropes around the hands of the other four.

When everyone was free, they came to see a tired Flame standing over a dead body, covered with blood.

Morgan, the Great and Amazing son of Morgarath had died.

Killed by a little girl no less.

Everyone crowded around Flame and began congratulating her. Suddenly—

She collapsed.

XXXXXXX

Three days later, Flame's friends and family crowded around her bed. Max, Matt's brother was there too, looking extremely happy snuggled between Matt and Alec. She had blacked out for two days and had been brought to Araluen by being tied on to her horse.

She had woken up yesterday evening and was deemed by the matron to be fit as a fiddle. She would be released from the infirmity today.

She hadn't sustained any scarring injuries and was getting up after the thorough checking done by one of the nurses.

Felicia, Will and Alyss walked next to her, helping her walk ( she had sprained her ankle badly ). The rest of them were moving around them - fetching water and stuff for Flame to have.

Flame had become one of Araluen's most celebrated person overnight. There was a party in her honour tonight and she would have to dress up for it.

( two hours later )

Felicia helped her into her dress. It was the same one she had worn to Anna's Ball but she didn't particularly care.

The important part was that she was safe, unhurt and with her closest friends and family. They walked down the steps to the Door, Flame was leaning on Felicia slightly.

Through the Door, stood there family and friends. The ones she loved and who loved her back. But through that Door also stood the many nobles and barons of Araluen who had been invited.

They went in.

It was gorgeously decorated and the people inside all cheered when they saw Flame. She saw Alyss and Will, Lily and James, Anna and Geric, Halt and Pauline, Baron Arald and Lady Sandra, Cassandra and Horace, Gilan and Jenny, Crowley, Jack, Keith, Alec and Matt making their way over to them.

The couples were walking hand-in-hand, happy to be reunited once more. Felicia drew Flame with her and went to stand next to Keith. She glance at their happy, smiling faces and realised that she hadn't been this happy in her entire life.

She was approached by many nobles, congratulating her on her awesome win over Morgan. When they sat down to eat and drink she was toasted to multiple times.

A little after three in the morning, the guests all left- either to their houses or to their rooms in the castle. Her family and friends sat down for a minute together. They made small talk for a while, before none of them could keep their eyes open.

They said goodbye and left for their room.

Jack walked Flame to her room, giving her the excuse that since his room was near hers and that she had a sprained ankle, he might as well walk her.

Saying goodnight to Jack outside her door, Flame walked in. She changed and stood by the window looking out. At the moment, her life was just so perfect!

 ** _Too cliche? Let me know in a review!_**


	28. Chapter 28 : Epilogue

**_Hey! This is the last chapter in the fic so I hope you like it. It's an epilogue. Details about the sequel are given below. Enjoy! ..._**

Lady Morgana stared at her brother's body in front of her. She had spared no cost in buying the most elaborate casket and other funeral items. But the sight of her brother still cut her heart.

The Wargals around her had bowed their heads in submission, sympathy and out of courtesy. Wargals couldn't feel anything. They were just doing whatever their current mistress told them to do.

Morgan lay still and silent in his last plush bed. In a funeral casket. The knife had cut a gaping hole in his chest and it was still visible after much tries to cover it up. He was wearing his Royal Robes. Morgana had changed him herself, caressing his face lovingly.

All the love she hadn't given him when he hadn't been awake, she showered on him when he was dead. It was so ironic. And weird.

She couldn't control herself any longer and she ran to her brother, tears streaming down her face. Her hands gripped the wood and the Wargals near her, sensing her frustration, moved back.

Morgana touched Morgan's pale, dead face. His eyes were closed and she opened them to look into his brown eyes for one last time. They were lifeless, not surprisingly.

She kissed his cheek gently and held him nose-to-nose for some time. She loved her younger brother, though he had stolen her place as the avenger of their father. He had failed.

But she wouldn't.

She caressed his face gently and hugged his body tight to her. She felt the blood from his wound stain her clothes, but she didn't care. Though she did think how the blood was possibly getting past the already dried blood.

She kissed him last time and moved away. She ordered the Wargals to carry him towards the fire and helped put his body in the flames.

As she watched her brother's body burn, she knew what she had to do. She would succeed where both her father and brother had failed. She would capture Araluen and bring it to its knees.

And the girl who had killed her brother would die in the worst way possible. Morgana would torture her for days on end, not allowing her the sweet release of death and then, then the Apprentice would regret ever living.

She stared at the flames enclosing Morgan's body completely and vowed that she would capture Araluen. She would capture it and destroy it.

No mercy.

She collected the ashes from her brother's body and threw it in the only river in the mountains - the River Death.

Death wouldn't prevent her from succeeding. She would kill all the people who posed her a threat.

But for this she would have to go to Araluen herself. She would go undercover. As some stupid, rich girl who didn't have a brain. An airhead.

And then her enemies who pay. And they would pay heavily.

With their own lives.

XXXXXXX

Three months.

Three months since her brother had died. Three moths since she had run their empire. Three months sitting around doing nothing to avenge her brother's death.

But not anymore.

The servant girl put the finishing touches to her face, and Morgana had to admit that she was nigh on unrecognisable.

Her face had been darkened so that her skin colour wouldn't betray her and her mouth had been pulled down slightly, in a sort of half-pout.

Her lips were no more full and painted a deep red. Her eyelashes were darkened with kohl and the red and black contrasted with her skin.

Her eyes - previously a deep brown - were changed too. Contacts had been placed in her eyes - a pale blue colour, so even if all other things failed, her eyes would prove her innocence if she was ever caught.

Which she wouldn't let happen.

She dismissed the servant girl. Morgana looked at her reflection in the mirror and smiled.

Her smile was almost savage. Like a predator on seeing its prey.

Three months she had prepared for this. Three months of preparing to be a rich lady. Three months of acting lessons. Three months it had taken to get everything ready.

Araluen wouldn't know what hit it.

 _ **So, I couldn't think of any other ending. Anyway the Sequel is called The War and should be uploaded in the next two or three days. I'm also going to start another fanfic ( I'm not sure in what yet ) so keep an eye out for that too.**_

 _ **I also want to thank all of you guys for reading and reviewing. Thank you so much! It means a lot to me. So, I'm free most of the time. Feel free to send me a review or PM me : )**_

 ** _Thanks for reading! Please review! : )_**


End file.
